


Iris

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Of Consent Is Sixteen, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Wears Panties, Coming In Pants, Completely Consensual, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dirty Talk, Eyes Are Mood Rings, Falling In Love, Frottage, Game of Thrones References, Happy Ending, History Teacher Dean Winchester, Horny Castiel, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Student Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and in this case, they’re right. When your eyes are basically mood rings, nothing but special-issue contacts can hide your true feelings - which is all fine and good for Dean Winchester, until he officially begins his teaching career and comes in contact with a student with eyes so pink with lust it’s a miracle he can even see straight.It’s going to be a long year.
Relationships: Brief Dean Winchester/Other(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 264
Kudos: 360





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> It’s tagged as underage per AO3’s rules, but Castiel is over the age of consent per the rules of this universe and that is clearly defined. His age is not sexualized in any way. Castiel is 16 and Dean is 23, in his first year of teaching.  
> As always, thanks times infinity to my incredible artist (those eyes, I mean seriously??? <3) and beta, I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, and my returning alphas CeliPuff and Ketch22. Also, thanks to MelancholySeraph for sharing the “eyes are mood rings, horny student” prompt. A thousand apologies if you were expecting something *not* debauched.

#### 

#### \-----

“How bad do you think it’s gonna be?” Dean asked, sipping on his third beer of the night. “How bad was it for you?”

His neighbor and best friend Jask laughed quietly, kicking his feet up on Dean’s coffee table. “Honestly? Teaching isn’t all that hard. Sure, you’ve got your assholes and your rebels, but mostly… Madbay has a pretty decent student body. And, they’re not allowed to wear contacts, so the whole ‘I can tell what you’re feeling by the color of your eyes’ thing absolutely comes in handy. You’ll be fine, D.” 

He sighed, draining his beer and setting the bottle on the table next to Jask’s foot. “I know, I know. Guess I’m just a little nervous they won’t respect me since I’m young, y’know? At least you started college late, you’ve got a decade on the seniors. I’m only five years older than most of them. I know _I_ wouldn’t have taken me seriously.”

Jask shook his head with a grin. “You’re adorable when you get all nervous like this. That’s why you picked sophomores, right? Add a couple of years to the age difference?” 

“Nah. Picked sophomore cause that’s the grade Madbay kids learn about American history, age didn’t really play into it. It's not like it matters, anyway. Sixteen, eighteen… it’s all legal. Just luck of the draw, I guess.” Dean licked his lip and nodded to Jask. “Your office open if I freak out?” 

Rolling his eyes, Jask stood up to go just as Dean’s phone rang. “You’re gonna be fine, but yeah. Come to the gym anytime, we’ll shoot some hoops. I’ll kick your ass, and send you on your way.”

Dean waved a hand dismissing him and that utter load of bullshit before answering his brother’s call. “Sup, bitch. Call to wish your big brother good luck on his first day?”

“Sure, we’ll call it that. It was more a friendly reminder not to fuck your students, but… I guess good luck works.” Sam laughed like he thought he was the funniest guy in the world, and Dean groaned before hanging up on him. 

_“Man.”_ He walked Jask to the door and leaned against it. “You hear that? Like I’d ever fuck a student.”

Jask snickered, ruffling Dean’s hair. “You say that now, but don’t think I don’t know sixteen year olds are legal. And like you said, you’re really not that much older.” 

While it was true, it was still unethical, and Dean wasn’t about to start off his first year on that kind of a bad note. “You tryna tell me you’re fucking one of the students, J?” he asked, teasingly. 

“Nope, but I’m pretty sure you’ll understand why tomorrow. I’ve been after the school nurse since the day I had my interview… and I _will_ get him one day. He’s coming around.” Jask grinned cheekily and ducked out the door, yelling back on his way to his house, “See you in the morning, Mr. Winchester!” 

Dean shivered at the name that reminded him of his dad. He made a mental note to have his students just call him Dean, but immediately scratched that idea. _If I want them to respect me, I can’t be their friend._ He closed the door, letting out a short breath as he triple checked he had everything he needed for the morning. _For better or worse… here we go._

~~~~

Madbay was a small school, but still big enough that he only had one free period a day the first semester. He’d somehow gotten roped into teaching a half-year Government class to seniors, but at least when that was over, he’d have a second free period. He was already looking forward to the extra break. 

His very first class didn’t turn out too bad, even though every student in it had grey eyes. _Eh, it’s the first class on the first day. Of course they’re exhausted._ Dean had chalked it up as something that would get better as the day went on, but when fourth period came around and every eye in the class was still a dark grey hue, Dean realized it wasn’t exhaustion at all. They were _bored._ He’d expected that from a few of the students, but all of them? Not even _one_ had an orange tint of curiosity? And it didn’t help that in order for eyes to change at all, the emotions behind it had to be intense. _Great, they’re bored outta their friggin minds. This is gonna be awesome._

When he got home that night, he took his contacts out that hid his emotions and refrained from looking in the mirror. He didn’t need to see the purple mix of sadness and disappointment, or the yellow from the fear he’d made the wrong career choice. For about the hundredth time, he reminded himself it was just the first day, and had a drink before going to bed early. At least he didn’t have anything to grade yet. 

Students flashed through his mind one after the other as he tried to remember names. There was Kevin Tran, the only student he’d had all day that hadn’t looked bored to death, but he’d started an argument in the middle of Government about the pitfalls of democracy. Kevin was _definitely_ a student he wouldn’t have trouble remembering. Then there was Abaddon, a sophomore girl with fiery hair and a shitty attitude. He knew from the moment she walked in that she would give him grief, and he hadn’t been wrong. Then, there was Jimmy Novak in his fourth period history class. He was _just_ this side of too muscular for Dean’s tastes, not that he should be thinking about students like that, but there was something about him Dean couldn’t quite move past. He seemed like a good kid, quiet even, and Dean found himself curious as to why someone like that would be friends with the likes of Abaddon. 

A handful of kids hadn’t even shown up for the first day, which Dean remembered all too well from when _he_ was in school. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, trying not to dwell too much on the surprises that might be in store for him in the coming weeks. _I chose this damn profession. Guess I gotta roll with it, one way or the other._

~~~~

Day two started out a lot like day one. Grey eyes, vacant expressions. He didn’t understand how anyone could be that bored when learning about war, but maybe Dean was the odd one out. By the time the bell rang and second period was about to begin, Dean was thinking to himself that he might need to rethink his lesson plan and find a way to get the students more involved if he wanted their attention. 

Five minutes after class started, Jimmy Novak walked in wearing sunglasses. No, ‘walked’ was the wrong word. It was more of a swagger, and he took his seat toward the back of the class and dropped his bookbag loudly enough Dean stopped talking. _He’s in my fourth period, what the hell is he doing here, anyway?_ “Novak! You know who wears sunglasses indoors? Douchebags. Take ‘em off.” 

Some of the students laughed, and Novak pulled off his Ray Bans to reveal brilliantly, _stupidly_ blue eyes. _Those are his natural color… holy shit._

“Douchebags?” He leaned forward with an amused expression and eyed Dean. “I don’t think you’re allowed to call students douchebags, Winchester.”

_What, the kid gets away from Abaddon and somehow he’s even worse behaved?_ Dean flashed him a cheeky grin that he hoped would show the boy he wasn’t going to be easily pushed around. “I was making a general statement, not my fault it was applicable. Now, if you’ll open your books, we’re gonna jump right into the Civil War.” 

“Oh, goodie.” The kid rolled his eyes. “I actually have a question.”

Dean nodded, leaning forward on his desk. “Of course you do. Funnily enough, I’ve got one for you, too. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Kinky.” The kid's eyes changed slightly as he licked his lips, but Dean wasn’t close enough to make it out. His eyes traveled down Dean’s frame like he was in deep thought before he shook his head a little bit and sat up. “Mine is actually about the Civil War. Do you think those ridiculous war reenactments in the south help our country at all? I mean aren’t they kind of... stupid and repressive?”

Relieved it was a legitimate question, Dean pushed off from his desk and moved to the front of the room. “I wouldn’t say repressive. They’re reenactments, not revisions. For a lot of people, the Civil War is ingrained in their histories. Brother fought against brother, father against son. Some say the reenactments keep the horror of war fresh in our minds and prevent us from repeating the same mistakes. It’s a celebration of victory. If you ask me, there are better ways to spend a Sunday afternoon, but hey.” 

“Except we _are_ making the same mistakes.” His laugh was bitter, and he waved his wide hand at Dean. “Your turn. Show it to me, teach.”

Dean took a moment to let his eyes focus on Jimmy. Something seemed off, and not just his attitude. He seemed thinner than yesterday, less muscular. Smoother… _shit, are his eyes turning pink?! Last thing I need is to be turning students on. Especially ones that look that fucking delicious._ He cleared his throat, jerking his head toward the clock. “Why’d you show up two hours early? You’re not supposed to be in my class until fourth period.”

The pink nearly erased as the student frowned and rolled his eyes. His finger tapped on the desk impatiently before he spoke. “Don’t you have a roll sheet?” 

The other students watched them both in amusement and Dean cursed himself mentally. “You lot are sophomores now, do I really need to babysit you? Homeroom takes attendance. You don’t wanna show up for my class, that’s on you.” He walked back to his desk anyway and picked up the roster, his eyes flicking down it. His stomach sank as he realized why Novak seemed so different from one day to the next - this wasn’t Jimmy at all… it was apparently his twin brother, Castiel. Dean laughed, setting the paper down and turning back to him. “Fair enough. If you’d have shown up for day one, it would’ve been Jimmy I was mistaking for you, Cas. Just remember that before you get all pissy with me.” 

“I couldn’t make it, I was getting laid.” The class giggled at that, and the pink that returned to Castiel’s eyes told Dean he wasn’t lying.

Choosing not to engage, Dean turned around to face the board. “Awesome, now… back to the actual subject. The Civil War began on April 12, 1861, early enough in the morning that every single one of us would’ve been useless. Shots were fired at Fort Sumter in South Carolina…” 

He continued, writing important dates, battles, and people on the board. When he finally turned back around to take questions, his eyes landed on Castiel and his jaw dropped. His eyes, without a doubt, were the deepest pink he’d ever seen… and judging by the way Cas was staring at him, it was no longer about his opening day conquest. 

Their gazes lingered until it was borderline inappropriate, and Dean only found the strength to turn away when the little shit grinned. _Ahh, fuck. That kid is gonna be the death of me this year._ The bell rang, saving Dean’s life, and he pointedly kept his back turned as the students filed out. 

Once the classroom sounded empty, Dean took a breath and turned around, only to find Castiel with his sunglasses back on. “Perhaps the douchebag look was better?” He lowered them to show off his pink eyes again and then walked out of the room without a look back.

~~~~

By the time the weekend rolled around, Dean needed a drink so bad he could barely focus. He invited Jask over for a bonfire and they sat together, a cooler full of beer between them as the flames grew a little higher. “How are things with the Nurse God?” He laughed to himself at his own joke, then added, “Get it? Nurse God, Norse God? No? Okay.” 

Jask looked at him like he might toss a beer at his head and deadpanned, “Hilarious, Dean. Really.” He took a drink and then finally smiled. “Things are... going. Have you seen his eyes?”

“Nah,” Dean said. “I haven’t seen him at all yet, but speaking of eyes... I kinda wish the students _were_ required to wear contacts. Shit is distracting as hell, how do you deal with it?”

“If you mean their hormones... it takes some getting used to. Students in my gym class’ eyes change so much it gives me whiplash, and by the end of the day they’re all either angry or horny. What happened with your students? All the girls got pink eyes like you farted on their pillow?”

Dean laughed loudly, grossed out by the visual. “God, you’re foul. No, though, none of the girls. One of the guys. I’m tellin you, J. I’ve been actively having sex with people whose eyes weren’t that fucking pink.” 

“Teenagers man...” Jask eyed him and then leaned in quickly. “He’s hot, isn’t he? You’re _actually_ struggling.”

Knowing he didn’t need to lie to Jask, he nodded. “Yeah, little bit. You know Cas Novak? Twinky little punk, wears those tight black jeans?” Dean whistled, leaning his head back against the chair and looking at the sky. “God, what I wouldn’t give for a green light to bend that ass over.”

“Yeah... He’s in my sixth period. He’s a little shit, too, but all those kids without parents are. His brother isn’t too bad, but even he’s an ass sometimes. I see the appeal, I do, but he might get your ass in trouble, D. He radiates trouble... Although, I’ve never seen him with pink eyes. Definitely a _you_ issue, if ya know what I mean.”

_Awesome, just what I need. A rebel with daddy issues and pink fucking eyes that’s in my best friend’s class the same time I have a free period._ “Yeah, that’s not a recipe for complete and total disaster or anything. Fuck. But hey, at least it’s legal, right? He’s old enough to get married if he wants, which means the only part about this that’s wrong is the fact that I’m his teacher. Which… don’t get me wrong, I know I can’t do it and that’s more than enough reason not to, I’m just sayin’. Not illegal to think about it.” _Or jack off to it._

“If it makes you feel any better, a student was in my spank bank a couple years back, I get it. He’s an emotional kid though, so his eyes will always give him away. It’s why he loves those damn sunglasses so much. Maybe he just needs time to adjust to his godlike history teacher. It’s your fault, no one should look _that_ good.” He pointed at Dean with his bottle and took a drink.

Dean grinned cheekily, biting the air. “Don’t hate. You can have a piece of this anytime you want, Morningstar. I’ve always wanted to fuck a gym teacher.”

“Hey, if my heart wasn’t already taken... fuck it, I’m game. Montague is playing hard as hell to get. I don’t even know what my next move is there, anyway. Wanna see a pic? I stalked his Facebook, but he won’t add me.”

“Jask,” Dean laughed, “you can’t tell me you’re down to fuck and then immediately ask me to look at pictures of your crush.” He shook his head with an amused smile and took a sip of his beer. “And no, quit being a creep. I’ll see if I can find him in person Monday.”

“Hey, I’m not a creep. The asshole saw my request and messaged me telling me not to take it personally that he doesn’t add coworkers, and we message every day now. But... he’s enjoying this too much. I see it in his face. Just wish I could see him without contacts so I can see how he really feels.” Jask went into a long, drawn out example of how Ares is constantly giving mixed signals, and Dean was happy for the conversation change.

Dean’s mind started wandering about five minutes in. _Cas is an emotional kid, huh? Guess I gotta be even more careful then, last thing I’d wanna do is hurt him. But what’s gonna hurt worse? Me giving in or me denying him? Does it even matter?_ He frowned, staring at the flames. _I’m his teacher, so unless he drops out or I get transferred, this can’t happen. He probably doesn’t even want it to. Like Jask said… I’m not exactly hard on the eyes._

In the end, he decided to put Cas from his mind and tried to tune back in to Jask. “Okay, okay. Stoppit. If he’s giving you mixed signals, change the fucking channel. Stop hitting on him. Flirt with someone else. _You_ play hard to get for a minute, see what he does.”

“Like you.” J sat forward excitedly. “Can I use you, and then toss you aside when I get my man?”

“Depends,” Dean said simply. “You gonna suck me off as payment? It’s been a hot minute, and I gotta say... sometimes I spend _way_ too much time daydreamin’ about shuttin’ you up.”

“Sounds like an apt payment. Sure, why not.” He shrugged and polished off his beer. “Right now?”

Dean _had_ been kidding, but one look at Jask’s mouth had him shrugging almost involuntarily. “Hell yeah, right now. Fuck.” He palmed himself, then tossed his empty bottle into the fire. Chances were good he’d live to regret letting this happen since he had no interest in Jask beyond occasionally wanting to fuck him, but if he was gonna survive a year having someone as inticing as Cas dangled in front of his face… he’d take what he could get. “Let’s see if we can make your eyes pinker than Cas’, huh?” 


	2. Castiel

_Does he have to be_ **_that_ ** _fucking hot?_ Castiel palmed himself under his desk and forced his gaze away. He knew his eyes were pink, knew Winchester _and_ every student in that class could tell he wanted to fuck their teacher, but he couldn’t help it. How could he? Winchester looked like he was hand chiseled by God himself, and Cas didn’t even believe in God. 

“Why don’t you take a picture to jack off to later, Novak?” 

Cas looked over at the school’s biggest meathead and rolled his eyes. “Don’t need one, Ashton. I have an awesome memory. I can easily remember every single line on that gorgeous face and perfectly picture those damned lips around my cock.”

Ashton scoffed and shoved Cas’ book off his desk. “Shut your gay ass up.”

“My ass _is_ very gay, yes. Is that a problem?” He eyed the jock with annoyance and gripped his desk. Being called gay wasn’t what bothered him, what bothered him was this ugly dickhole interrupting his sinful thoughts about his teacher.

Winchester stepped between them and slapped a paper down on Ashton’s desk, his finger pointing toward the top. “You spelled your own name wrong, bud. Not really sure how you managed that one, but I’m pretty sure you can handle picking Cas’ book up for him. Pretty clumsy of you to knock somethin’ off a desk three feet from you.” He slid Cas’ homework assignment onto his desk, giving Cas his first real look at those glorious hands. “We’re good here, yeah? No issues?” 

Ashton looked at the paper quickly and shoved it in his binder. “I was distracted and no, he can pick his own book up. He doesn’t mind getting on his knees.”

The class snickered, Cas included. “He may not know how to spell his own name, but he wasn’t wrong there.” People like Ashton stopped bothering Cas years ago, they were like sharks. If they smelled blood, they’d never stop.

“Alright, enough.” Winchester turned to look at him briefly, his expression as unreadable as his eyes. “You should be a little more selective about who you share the details of your sex life with, Mr. Novak.” 

“Should I? I didn’t think it mattered. Everyone here is either getting laid or wants to get laid. Isn’t that high school? It wasn’t _that_ long ago for you. You’re what...twenty-three?” Cas braced on his elbows and leaned in close enough to smell Winchester’s cologne for the first time. He could practically feel his eyes changing from his scent alone. _If he doesn’t fuck me soon, I might die._ “My booty call is older than you, _sir.”_

Winchester ignored him completely, but it would take an idiot not to notice how taut his body was, like he’d snap at any second. He made his way back to the front of the room and let out a breath. “If we’re done talking about Mr. Novak’s elderly conquests, turn to page forty-seven so we can discuss some... _other_ elderly conquests.”

“Forty-seven is a little too old, but okay.” Cas grabbed his book and flipped it open with a smug grin. _He feels something. Even if he also wants to bend me over and spank me, he still wants me._

The class droned on, and Winchester avoided his gaze entirely until the bell rang. Cas wasn’t surprised, Winchester wouldn’t be the first teacher that didn’t want to sleep with a student, just for the simple fact that they were a student. But Cas knew deep down if these circumstances were different, he would have had that dick last week.

“Hey,” Winchester said quietly as the other students started filing out. “Hang back for a second, would ya?”

_Fuck yes, I’ll hang back, forward, upside down, whatever you want, handsome._ “Sure.” He flung on his backpack and walked up to Winchester’s desk, plopping his ass on top of his calendar while he waited. When they were alone, he let his eyes rake his teacher’s frame, knowing the pink was probably shining like a damn beacon, but he didn’t care in the slightest.

“You, uh… You really got a booty call older than me?” Winchester’s eyes, in contrast, were a gorgeous green. No emotions there, just… green. 

“Why? Gonna get him fired if I tell you?” Cas asked.

Winchester looked like he suddenly realized he had no business asking a question like that, gallic shrugged, and shook his head. “Nah, course not. Just wondered if you were serious or if you were just sayin’ that to make the class laugh. It’s none of my business, sorry. You can go.”

“I do. But, Benny’s only twenty-five. How old are you?” Cas didn’t move a muscle, not wanting this to conversation end yet.

“You had it right, I’ll be twenty-four in January. This is the first teaching gig I’ve had, as if that’s not painfully obvious, huh?” Winchester cracked a side smile, his eyes fixing on Cas’ chest. “He, uh… he from around here?”

“Yeah. Works at Rocky’s. How else is a guy supposed to get a drink around here?” Cas drummed his fingers and hopped off the desk. “It is painfully obvious, yes. But you’re doing good. The face helps. Suddenly everyone is very interested in history.”

Winchester laughed low, not moving away which meant Cas landed damn close to him. “Yeah, I noticed you’re not the only one with rose colored eyeballs anymore,” he teased. “Better pink than soul-sucking grey.” 

“Is it better? Do you like the idea that your students find you arousing?” He took a step in. “Do you think about it at night?”

Before Winchester could answer, a student walked in for next period and Cas smirked as he turned away. “See you tomorrow, Winchester.”

It was almost cute the way Winchester tried to hide the grunt that slipped, but Cas didn’t bother to say anything else before heading out. He’d made his point… _and_ got his answer. 

~~~~

Castiel ate his lunch in deep thought. He’d skipped his last period so he could go jack off in the bathroom by the football field, so he was thinking a little more clearly, but he couldn’t get that grunt off his mind. _What other noises can Mr. Winchester make..._

“Earth to Cassie.” Abbadon snapped her fingers in front of his face and he looked around to see every one of his friends looking at him.

“What?” _Did they ask me something? Or am I just being a space case?_

She smirked, flicking his ear. “You wanna share with the class what you were daydreaming about? I’m sure Luce here wants in on it.” Abaddon abruptly ducked out of the way of a swinging fist, the boy attached to it scowling. 

“He can keep his gross ass fantasies.” 

“You sure? This fantasy’s a good one though, it’s about a teacher.” Cas grinned at his face and ignored his brother’s scoff.

Their friend Gabe chimed in, poking Jimmy. “Probably the teacher that thought he was you.” Jimmy scowled, sliding his tray down a few feet, but Cas could see him fighting a smile under all of that. Gabe gave up on him and looked back at Cas. “So, who was it?”

“Mr. Winchester of course. No other teachers are hot here... No, that isn’t true. I’d probably fuck the gym teacher, too.” He shrugged and took a drink. His friends may be assholes, but he knew whatever he said would stay between them. He could trust them.

Abby’s eyes turned pink at the thought. “Back off, twat. He’s mine, it’s just a matter of time.” She reached over and stole some of his food - like the animal she was - as Jimmy cut in. 

“They’re friends. Morningstar and Winchester, I mean. I heard them talking.” 

“First of all, hands off. The food _and_ the teacher. He’s gay and doesn’t want a demon. Second of all, that’s fine with me, I’ll middle,” he joked just to see his brother’s face. Cas didn’t really want the gym teacher, he didn’t like his hair. He only wanted _him._

As if on cue, his history teacher walked into the cafeteria trailed by Morningstar. Abby stood abruptly and flicked her hair over her shoulder, then strode over to them without shame. 

He _could_ go with her, but he decided he to sit back and watch. He didn’t actually _know_ Winchester was gay, that was mostly hopefulness, but he could see the affect he had on the guy and the _not_ affect that Abby had. _Poor girl._

Sure enough, Morningstar dipped out of that conversation almost immediately, and Winchester was clearly trying to follow him, but Abby kept stepping in front of him, running her mouth about something Cas couldn’t quite hear. Eventually, Winchester gripped her shoulder and gently moved her out of the way, then shook his head a little as he walked after Morningstar. 

Abby came back with a huge grin on her face. “He’s _not_ gay. I knew he was too hot to limit himself like that. _And_ he touched me… I win.” She shrugged happily, stealing some more of Cas’ food. 

“Game on, princess.” Cas shrugged, and pushed his tray towards her. _So maybe bi? Whatever, he isn’t straight. That’s all I need to know._

Gabe pulled out a bunch of candy he stole from the vending machine and Cas stole his only sucker. “Hey! That wasn’t supposed to be in the pile. I bought that one.”

“I don’t care. If it was in the pile, fair game.” He unwrapped it and licked it before Gabe could snatch it back then stood up. “I’m going for a walk, anyone coming?”

All he got were no’s, then Luce and Abby started up an argument on their own. _Good._ Cas was hoping they’d all stay behind. They didn’t need to see what he had planned.

Smirking to himself, he walked out to where Morningstar and Winchester were sitting in the court. He was stuffing his beautiful mouth without a care in the world, and Cas couldn’t wait to fuck that zen up. 

He strolled over, swirling the sucker along his tongue as he slid in the seat next to his gym teacher. “Where’d you get the good food from? That sure as hell isn’t cafeteria food.” He sucked the candy in his mouth and rolled it out with a pop, contemplating if he should take off his shades.

“Jesus, Cas,” Winchester whispered. He pointedly looked at Morningstar, giving him a _look_ even as the gym teacher looked like he was winning the lottery. “Brought the food from home, like I always do.” 

“Can I have a bite? I’ll share my sucker.” He bit his lip and twirled it toward his history teacher. “I don’t have cooties.”

For a minute, it looked like Cas might’ve pushed him too far, but his teacher stabbed a piece of steak and held the fork out to Cas’ mouth. “Heard you’re a pretty big fan of meat. It would be rude of me not to share, huh?” 

“Very rude, yes.” Cas leaned in to bite it but the fucker pulled the fork back. “Speaking of rude…” He couldn’t stop the grin if his life depended on it. _Tease._

Winchester smirked, pushing the steak into Cas’ mouth and biting his own lip as Cas wrapped his lips around it. “Like the taste?” 

“What the...” Morningstar whispered, his jaw slack like an idiot.

Cas released a low moan at the flavor and wished he could taste his teacher’s meat every day. In _every_ way. “Your turn.” He held out the sucker while he chewed.

He snatched the sucker, popping it into his mouth and standing up. “C’mon, J. You said you’d kick my ass at hoops… time to prove it.” 

Morningstar just continued to stare, then eventually got up and shook his head, pushing Winchester back toward the school. 

_Fucker stole my sucker._ Cas shook his head and stayed seated. He couldn’t shake his smile, but that was nothing compared to the fully hard erection he had under the table. _I want him so bad it hurts... Wait, that’s my fucking zipper._

~~~~

The rest of the day was a sea of gray. School was fucking boring, and before he saw his hot history teacher, he was seriously considering dropping out. He hated everything about it, especially the homework. Learning had never been hard for Cas, he could read something one time and remember it easily. He didn’t need all this extra bullshit. 

Aunty Amara was pissed at him for ditching so many classes already, and after a thirty minute long lecture that ended with the usual ‘I’m not your mom, but I know what’s best’ line, they sat in an awkward silence at the dinner table. The fact that she tried to make steak was just sad now; no steak would ever be as flavorful and juicy as Winchester’s. _I just want all of his meat. Is that too much to ask?_ His eyes slowly changed as he thought of his teacher, but he would have never realized if Jimmy didn’t kick him from under the table about it. “Ouch.”

“Boys,” Amara scolded. “Be nice.” She dished up the rest of the food, her eyes a pale gold. _At least someone around here is happy._ “Do either of you have homework?”

Jimmy shook his head. “No ma’am, I did it during my study hall.” 

“What he said,” Cas lied and took another bite. “Why are you so... gold? Work going well?”

She nodded, smiling a little at her plate. “I got a promotion, actually. Maybe I’ll be able to afford to send you both to college now.” 

Jimmy beamed, setting his glass down. “Screw college, that’s awesome! You’ve been working really hard, you should celebrate.”

“Yeah, you should. Congrats.” Cas didn’t give a shit about college, but he wouldn’t piss in her lemonade. 

“Thanks, boys! Maybe I will.” She looked way too happy for her own good, but at least she wasn’t talking about homework anymore.

Dinner went quickly after that, and she asked them both to do the dishes. Jimmy got up immediately, but Cas stayed seated. Aunty Amara wiped her mouth with a napkin and tilted her head at him. “Are you okay? How’s school going?”

“Good. I’m a huge history buff right now. Speaking of, do you have more condoms? I ran out.” Cas stood up to help clean after that, knowing he should if he was asking for any favors.

She laughed, digging around in her purse and handing him a couple. “I’ll get you some more tomorrow. You’re being careful, right? I mean, other than just condoms?” 

“Are there other ways to be careful? I mean if I was anymore careful I’d be abstinent, and then I’d just be... Jimmy.” He teased, laughing when his brother shoved him.

“You’re being careful about _who_ you’re sleeping with?”

“Oh... Yeah, just one guy. The same one from the summer, Benny. I told you about him.” They finished up the dishes and Jimmy asked to be excused so he could puke over their conversation. “Such a virgin.”

She didn’t say much else, just nodded her approval and ruffled his hair as she made her way to the living room. “At least he’s cute.” 

“Yeah, he’s got a bi- never mind.” Amara gave him that look that said he’d crossed the line, and he chuckled before heading upstairs.

Benny was cute. That was true, but he really wasn’t Cas’ type. He was pretty hung and he gave Cas free drinks after sneaking him into the bar, but that was it. Cas had always been attracted to older guys since high school gays _sucked_ \- not in a good way - they were too timid and he assumed ‘real’ men knew what they were doing. 

Benny wouldn’t give him the time of day until he was legally sixteen, and even then he played hard to get for a while. But Cas won him over - as he always does - and Benny bent him over in the alleyway behind the bar and took his virginity. It was _hot_ but even now as he thought of it, he wished it was Winchester.

“I need to try him. What the hell is it going to take?” Cas laid on his belly and started scrolling his Facebook feed. His friend Anna met her man on Tinder, and now she was homeschooled and being spoiled by a 30 year old firefighter. 

After some thought, he decided to make one. _Maybe I’ll find someone better than Benny... Maybe I’ll find someone better than my history teacher... No, maybe I’ll find my_ **_actual_ ** _damn teacher._ He was young enough to be in the Tinder circle and he sure as fuck wasn’t married.

_Age... 16. Looking for anyone under 26 really but I’ll pick, 21-26... god, making accounts is annoying._

When he was finally in and he picked his favorite recent photo, he started browsing. _Oh my god, there’s Benny... left. Ha! I’m hilarious._

He swiped left and right for what seemed like hours before he found him. _No fucking way!_ Cas sat up and stared down at the beautiful Mr. Wi- no... _Dean._ “Jesus, he’s ridiculously stunning. 23, like I said.” He glanced down to read Dean’s bio and laughed so loud Jimmy banged on the wall. _‘What hangs at a man’s thigh and wants to poke the hole that’s often been poked before? The answer is a key, but if your mind went somewhere else, swipe right.’_ “And he’s also hilarious. He’s the whole package, kill me fucking yesterday.” Cas laid onto his back and stared at the ceiling, wondering what the hell his next move was. He knew Dean was interested in his age group, because he would have never come up for him otherwise. “How do I get him to fuck me... I’ve got nothing... No, that’s not true anymore.” With a grin, he rolled back over and did the only logical thing to do. 

He swiped right.


	3. Dean

Sunday nights were basically torture. All he wanted to do was watch football and go to sleep, and instead he found himself grading homework and thinking about Cas. It’d been weeks since the start of class, and the pink in his eyes hadn’t gone away for a single day. It’d gotten to the point where Dean had upgraded to the premium version of Tinder so he’d only be swiping right on people that’d already swiped right on him, which meant an instant match - and in a lot of cases, an instant hookup. Part of him was nervous; he’d picked the 16-21 age group, and because of that he ran a pretty high risk of getting caught… But the other half of him was convinced that was half the fun. 

Not that he’d used Tinder since the start of classes. He’d been busy trying to get a grip on things, work out a routine with grading, working out and still having some semblance of a life, but he promised himself that within the next week, he’d give it a shot. He needed _release,_ and something a little better than coming down the shower drain while whispering a sophomore’s name. 

By Monday morning, Dean knew he’d have to take himself up on that offer sooner rather than later. Cas showed up to school in those damned black skinny jeans, and his ass looked so fucking good that Dean was considering a change of career. He’d long since stopped trying to derail his mind when he started thinking about Cas riding him, his cock bouncing between his thighs as he bounced like a fucking angel. No, he figured it was best to just clench his jaw until the fantasy played itself out, then pray to god that his boner went away before he had to stand up. 

This day was absolutely no different. Thankfully, he’d given them some work to do at their desks so he could sit at his and grade the next class’ homework that he never got around to doing, but every so often, he’d look up to find Cas with his legs spread obscenely. _Fuck. Just one time, I could give in_ **_one_ ** _time, then never go near him again._ Immediately, he shook the thought from his mind - with a guy like Cas, once would _never_ be enough. 

Cas caught him looking near the end of class and when Dean saw his hand palm at his crotch, his eyes shot up and met those delicious pink irises.

Ignoring the flush in his own cheeks, Dean held eye contact for as long as he dared, thankful the front of his desk was blocking what was happening underneath. He’d never been that instantly, irrevocably attracted to someone before, and it was already so bad that not being able to touch Cas made him ache. Eventually, he nodded to the paper on Cas’ desk. “Back to work.”

Cas huffed and picked his pencil up again, turning his attention back to his desk. 

“Mr. Winchester?” A student named Hael raised her hand. “Was the Battle of Hampton Roads in ‘62 or ‘63?”

“You had it right the first time. And funnily enough, despite the name, that was a naval battle fought off the coast of Virginia. Can anyone tell me what was special about that battle?” Dean looked around the class, calling on Cas, who he was surprised even raised his hand. 

“Is it because of the ironclad ships? It helped usher in a new era for our gayest military branch. You know, the _sea_ men.”

Disappointment washed over Dean as the students laughed, and he was glad more than ever that his contacts hid his emotions. This was exactly why he chose history as the subject he wanted to teach - it was so easy for kids to dismiss the actions of long-forgotten people, but Dean was determined to make them understand. “Those _seamen_ helped turn the tide of that war, and if they wouldn’t have, the world might look a lot different today. They fought for two days, up against an enemy they had no real way of stopping. When that battle started, the Union was on their own, with no ship in their fleet capable of taking on an ironclad. You ever hear the story of the Cumberland? The CSS Virginia plowed into the side of it with a battering ram, leaving a _seven_ foot wide hole. When the Cumberland refused to surrender, the Virginia went after ‘em with cannon fire. There’s a quote in that very book,” he paused to nod to the open book on Cas’ desk, “from one of the survivors. He said, and I quote, ‘The once clean and beautiful deck was slippery with blood, blackened with powder, and looked like a slaughterhouse.’” Dean stopped, sliding his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. _“Slaughterhouse._ That same battle, while the Cumberland sank, the Virginia turned her sights on another ship, the USS Congress. Confederate commander Buchanan _knew_ his own brother was aboard that ship, and still caused so much damage the damn thing caught on fire.”

Every student fell silent, but for once, not one set of eyes was grey. 

“It was the bloodiest day in naval history until World War II. The morning of the second day, the USS Monitor arrived complete with a sleep-deprived crew. Lieutenant John Worden pulled up to a stranded, scared, exhausted USS Minnesota. You wanna know what he said? ‘I will stand by you to the last if I can help you.’ How many of you would’ve done the same? Not _one_ of those men died so we could sit here and make jizz jokes about them. C’mon, guys. Be better than that.” With that, Dean dropped his eyes back to the stack of homework, saying a silent thank you to every servicemember that ever gave their lives to a cause they believed in. 

Cas was unusually quiet the rest of class, and when everyone gathered their things to leave, he stayed seated. He didn’t talk right away even once they were alone, but eventually, he sat up at his desk. “I didn’t mean to say they weren’t heroes. I wasn’t trying to be disrespectful toward them. Sometimes I just... talk.”

“I’ve noticed,” Dean said quietly. _In fact, that’s exactly why we can’t do this. You speak before you think, and it could get me fired._ “It’s not really your fault. At the end of the day, it’s my job to teach you this stuff, that’s why you’re here. By no means are you the first to make that joke, nor will you be the last. Personally, I don’t get it. Navymen don't have anywhere to run to when the chips are down. They’re basically sitting ducks, and to me… that takes bravery.” He smiled a little at Cas. “Did you learn something today?” 

“Yeah, I agree. And I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I think it’s obvious I’m gay, so me calling them gay wasn’t an insult.” Cas gathered his things and approached his desk. “I learn something everyday, _Dean.”_

The use of his first name caught him off guard, and he looked up at Cas with eyes wider than they should be. “I didn’t…” He cleared his throat, deciding not to make a big deal about it. _Probably snuck in and read my file or some shit._ “If you’re learning, that means I’m doin’ my job. And for that… I can’t complain.” He sat back, tilting his head a little bit as students started coming in for the next class. “You ready for the test Thursday?”

“Yup. My nose was buried in research last night... lots of... studying. See you, Dean.” Cas turned on his heel and walked out, nodding at a guy in the back of Dean’s class.

He sighed, realizing Cas was never going to call him anything else again. Some selfish little part of him loved hearing his name come out of those lips, and try as he might, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how much sweeter it would sound if he was moaning it. _Yep, still fucked. Awesome._

~~~~

Tuesday night, he got a call from his brother, Sammy, putting up the Batsignal for car troubles. It was the last thing he wanted to do on a school night, but he loved his little brother and would do just about anything for him. 

As usual, Sam met him outside with a beer and a stereo cranking classic rock. Dean chugged half the beer before looking at Sammy’s plastic abomination. “The hell’s wrong with it this time?”

“I think the fan broke. It overheated yesterday while driving slow in the neighborhood, but not while I was actually driving on the highway. I hope it’s an easy fix. You look... wound. You good, Dean?”

He took the replacement part from Sam and nodded a little as he set his beer down. _Wound is a damn understatement._ “Yeah, I’m good. Why?”

“Just making sure. How are your students? Any problem ones? Or better, any really good ones you’ll remember your entire career?” he asked excitedly like the nerd he was. 

Dean laughed, popping the hood and leaning in to take a look. “You could say that, but don’t get all geeky over it. None of them quite live up to the Sam Winchester legacy.”

“Lame. I was rooting for you. So... who’s your favorite? You’re allowed to pick, they aren’t your actual kids. Although, I bet every parent does have a favorite.”

He contemplated lying, or brushing it off by getting into an argument over who was the favorite in their family - but they both already knew it was Sam, so that would be useless. “Yeah, I guess. Sophomore kid, Cas Novak. He’s... interesting.” _Yeah, that’s one way to put it._

“Yeah... tell me about him.” Sam took a drink of his beer, genuinely interested in Dean’s job - which only made Dean feel bad about his originally planned answer. 

Dean started to remove the busted fan. “He’s one of those take-no-prisoners types, y’know? Just says and does whatever’s on his mind, to hell with the consequences. He doesn’t let _anybody_ walk all over him, and he’s smart as a whip. Seriously, the kid’s a damn genius, but I think he hates school.” He grunted as they fan came loose and he set it aside, opening up the box with the new one. “You should see the kid’s eyes, Sammy. And I’m not talking about the built-in mood ring bullshit, I mean his eyes. Bluer than you can imagine.” 

“His eyes? Wait... you have a crush? I knew it! And you had the nerve to hang up on me!” Sam teased and kicked Dean’s boot.

“Ah, hell, Sammy, don’t say it like that. Makes it sound weird.” Dean sighed, looking from the fan to the car and then to his brother. “Straight or not, you’d have a crush on him too. Hot enough to melt Hell, or… ruin a career.” 

“Ruin a career is more like it... if you got caught.” Sam huffed a laugh and looked like he had something to say.

“What? Spit it out, and get me another beer.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sam disappeared into the house and then came back with fresh cold brews. “So... you remember my math teacher, Miss Barnes?” He blushed, and Dean already knew what he was about to say.

“You fucked your math teacher? _Math,_ Sammy? Seriously? What, the Chess Club advisor wasn’t available?” Dean grinned, ducking out of the way of Sam’s fist. “Easy, tiger, I’m just messin’ with you. How long did it go on, and why the hell didn’t you tell me?” 

“Like the last three months of junior year. I didn’t tell you because she... was my first and I still wanted you to believe I fucked Jessica sophomore year,” he admitted with a shrug. “Whatever, Jess and I had some fun a couple months ago, so technically, I did... it was just not when I told you it was.”

Dean was just proud of Sammy for getting laid at all, so he shook his head with a laugh and kept working on the car. “Good for you, man. I take it you never got caught?”

“No. Came close once, but it was our fault for risking it on her desk. It was our last time. She didn’t want to risk her job, and then she got transferred. It was fun while it lasted. So... is Cas interested, too?”

He nodded a little, licking his lip as he kept working. “Yeah, I’d say so, his damn eyes turn hot fuckin’ pink every time he so much as looks at me. It’s kinda hot.” _Okay, it’s really hot._ “Really hot.” 

“They still won’t let high school kids have contacts huh? That has to be embarrassing for him... Wait, you said he’s more the ’to hell with the consequences’ type? Maybe he isn’t embarrassed... I was when Pame- I mean, Miss Barnes told me my eyes were pink.”

Dean smirked. “He’d probably be more embarrassed if he was the only one. He was definitely the first, but _damn,_ some of them teenage girls are aggressive. I get groped almost every time I go into the damn hallway.”

“Course. Teenage hormones are no joke, you remember. Wait... you never grew out of it.” Sam barked a laugh and polished off another beer. “All good in there, now?”

After double checking his work, Dean closed the hood. “Yep, should run good as new.” He wiped his hands on his jeans and finished his drink, handing Sam the empty bottle. “You’re right though, I might not’ve grown out of it… But at least I’ve learned to control it.” _Sorta, anyway. Haven’t jumped the kid’s bones yet, so there’s that._ He clapped Sam on the shoulder and headed back toward his own car. “Night, bitch!”

“Thanks, Dean. Night, jerk. Don’t get caught with your pants down!” he called out before heading inside.

Grimacing, Dean started driving home, hoping to hell he didn’t get caught with _any_ article of clothing where it shouldn’t be. 

~~~~

Thursday, Dean was tired. He’d been up half the night with nightmares about getting caught fucking Cas, which led to a _very_ confusing orgasm before he finally ditched sleep altogether and got ready for class. Thanks to that, he wasn’t paying much attention, but luckily for him it was a test day. All he had to do was pass out the papers and make sure no one cheated, and that was just about all he was capable of. 

Cas was unusually quiet, which had Dean both nervous and relaxing. Dean spent his time flipping through Tinder, trying to keep himself awake and at the same time potentially find a hookup for the weekend. He needed a real ass wrapped around his cock, not just his hand. _Left, left, yeah… you’re not so bad, right._ He exited out of the ‘It’s A Match!’ screen to keep scrolling, not in the mood to start a conversation just yet. He’d made it through probably seventy accounts when one of them made him stop dead. _Cas? Seriously?_ His eyes snapped up to the boy in front of him, and it was only then that he realized that wasn’t Cas at all - it was Jimmy. 

Blinking, Dean glanced at the clock and confirmed it was still second period. _What the fuck is Jimmy doing here?_ His eyes fell back to the screen, and the bratty looking picture of Cas answered the question for him. _He probably paid Jimmy to take the damn test for him, but why? Cas is doing better in my class than Jimmy is, that seems counterproductive._ He bit his lip, then decided to fuck with Cas a little bit. Since he paid for premium, he only ever saw profiles that had already swiped right on him, so the second he returned the favor, the match notification popped up. 

This time, he didn’t ignore it. He went to their messages and tried not to chuckle out loud.

**Dean:** **_Hey, just figured you might wanna know your brother failed your test._ **

He sat back, tapping his desk as he waited for a response. _C’mon, Cas. If you’re not here, that means you’re skipping, which means you’ve got your damn phone. Play with me._

**Cas:** **_That asshole!_ **

Grinning widely, Dean pulled the phone closer to him. 

**Dean:** **_Yeah, it’s absolutely his fault. Shame on him ;)_ **

He almost immediately regretted the wink, but it was too late to take it back, and maybe Cas wouldn’t take it that seriously. _Yeah, right._

**Cas:** **_I paid $20 for that bullshit. Can I get a refund? Maybe I should stay after school ;)_ **

_Fuck. Okay, I deserved that._ Dean slid his hand under the desk and palmed himself, letting out a slow breath and making sure no one was looking at him. _Don’t do it. If you start fucking sexting him, you’ll never stop, and it’ll never just stay there. Be a damn teacher._

**Dean:** **_You might not have to at all. I honestly don’t know if he failed or not, he’s still taking it. I should fail you just on principle alone, but you caught me on a good/bad day. Congrats._ **

**Cas:** **_So I missed you on a good day? Bummer. Your car is nice though, Dean. I’ll just lay out in here for a while._ **

**Cas:** **_You should really lock your doors_ **

Dean chuckled, abruptly cutting himself off when one of his students looked over. “Sorry,” he whispered. “Someone sent me a video of cats knocking stuff off desks.” He blushed as they bought the lie and returned to their text, then looked back down at his phone. 

**Dean:** **_Yeah, right. I always lock my Baby. Nice try, though. Pics or it didn’t happen._ **

**Cas:** **_Okay, but I warn you. I’m normally not attracted to inanimate objects, there is just something about this car. Or maybe it’s just the fact that I can smell you on the upholstery... but I’m so hard it hurts._ **

A photo came in of just his upper body laying in the backseat of Dean’s Impala, and so, so many things ran through Dean’s mind. Obviously, he’d been too damn out of it this morning to even lock his car. Second, the fact that Cas was hard and still kept the picture PG felt like a huge disappointment, even though he knew it was for the best. And three, that picture of Cas sprawled out in the backseat of his car was going to _forever_ be a part of his spank bank. _Jesus Christ, now_ **_I’m_ ** _so hard it hurts._

His fingers were shaking a little as he typed out his last response. 

**Dean:** **_One day, I WILL have you back there._ **

He deleted it before he could send it. 


	4. Castiel

“Who’s on your mind, Cas?” Benny asked, running a thick, meaty hand through Cas’ sex-tousled hair. 

“Who? That’s a weird question.” _Not you, but that isn’t the point._

Benny scoffed and rolled onto his back. His apartment wasn’t the nicest, but it beat jacking off at home. “A man always knows when his partner is thinkin’ bout somebody else. Especially when they’re inside them.”

Cas rolled his eyes and took a hit of his joint, he didn’t smoke weed often, but when in Rome... “Are you always so poetic, Ben?” He sat up, not particularly wanting to have that kind of conversation with Benny but they technically weren’t together anyway, so why did it matter? “Look, there was someone I was thinking of. It probably wasn’t fair to you, but they’ll most likely never want to fuck me anyway so it’s kind of pointless.”

“No, it isn’t. If they’re on your mind while another man is fuckin’ you, they’re there for a reason. Who is it?” Benny asked curiously while taking back the joint. 

“One of my teachers.”

“Ouch. He at least bat for the right team?” 

Cas scoffed and started to dress. “I think so. I mean he hasn’t told me with words but his body language says yes… his actions say yes… we matched on Tinder, which says yes… but that gorgeous, infuriating mouth says no.”

“Wait, wait. You matched on Tinder? I think that’s the green light, chief.” Benny growled a laugh and sat up to watch Cas. 

“Sounds logical, yet he stopped messaging me on there and when we matched, all he did was bust me for cheating on a test. He sent a winky face, though.” 

“I think you have a bigger chance than you think. I mean, you’re legal and fine as all hell, I’m sure it’s just the whole teacher/student taboo that has him worried. He’ll come around and if not this year, maybe when you aren’t in his class no more.” Benny made it all sound simple enough, but waiting until next year would _not_ do. 

“No, I want him _now._ Like yesterday, now.” Cas sat on the bed to slide on his Chucks and sigh. “I hate those damned contacts. I’m not allowed to wear them, so he sees how bad I want to fuck him every single day, unless I ditch. But when I look into his eyes… nothing.” _Just the greenest eyes to ever green._ “Why can he wear them and not me?” 

Benny shrugged. “You’re askin’ the wrong person, Cas. I imagine they have to wear them to remain professional, but I don’t know why students can’t. I mean, seems like you’d just have a bunch of horny people fuckin’ all the time and pregnant chicks all over the place because of it.”

“There is. Seriously, like 20% of the female population is pregnant or already had a damn baby. I’m glad I don't have to worry about that, but maybe if we could hide how badly we wanted to fuck all the time, there wouldn’t be so much damn sex. I swear like three times a week I go take a piss and someone is getting laid in the bathroom.”

“I believe it. It was the same when I was in high school but birth control was more common back then. I dunno why they put regulations on that and still have it so kids can’t wear contacts. Recipe for disaster.” 

“Laws are so stupid. I can get married and fuck who I want at 16 but I can’t go buy condoms until I’m 18. I have to ask my damn aunt for them, it’s ridiculous.”

“I got ‘em if you didn’t wanna ask her no more. But somethin’ tells me I won't be seein’ you as often now.” Benny got up to walk Cas to the door. 

“I’ll call you, Ben. I’m just having an off day.” Cas pulled him in for a kiss and then pushed him away by his chin. “Shave.”

“Nope, this beard is stayin’.”

“Whatever, see ya soon. I’ve been needing a drink, do you work this weekend?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Be safe, now.”

“Always am.” Cas walked down his steps and started his midnight trek home, his mind constantly wandering to Dean. 

When he lay in bed that night, he sent Dean a message on Tinder. He knew it was a long shot, and that he was probably asleep or just wouldn’t respond, but he couldn’t help it. Now that he had a way to talk to Dean without other students around, he wasn’t going to miss out on this opportunity. 

**Cas:** **_Thinking about your ridiculously sexy hands tonight… bet they feel much better than mine._ **

As he thought, he didn’t get a response that night but it was the weekend, he wasn’t about to give up yet. In the morning, he stared down at his phone again, trying to think of something that might get Dean to actually respond.

**Cas:** **_What’s it going to take to get you to respond? Should I break into that gorgeous car again? Maybe actually jack off this time?_ **

By the time his phone chimed with a message, he was already fed, showered and ready to start his Saturday. 

**Dean:** **_Please don't do that. I prefer to be involved in all come related stains_ **

**Cas:** **_You can be involved. I’ll even prep for you._ **

He knew he shouldn’t send that, but regardless of getting laid last night, he was still instantly chubbing up for Dean.

**Dean:** **_Castiel._ **

**Dean:** **_Whatever you think this is, it’s not. I’m your teacher, not your next booty call._ **

Cas stared down at that message with a frown. He wanted to ask why, but also didn’t want to seem pathetic, so he sent back a ‘fine’ and tossed his phone aside.

The rest of his Saturday was filled with teenage angst. He didn’t like being denied as it was, but being denied from someone like Dean was a real stab to his ego.

To make himself feel better, he went to the bar that night, looking and searching for validation from... whoever, he wasn’t picky. If all else failed, there was still Benny. 

It was times like this he wished he had a fake ID, then he’d have bar options, but as it was, he ended up at Rocky’s.

The bar was ridiculously packed. It always was a tight fit, but this night was unusually stuffy. The drunk girl in the corner wearing a tiara told him it was also someone’s birthday. _Lame. Now they’re going to ‘wooo’ all damn night and announce every single shot. So glad I’m gay._

Cas plopped up at the bar and texted Abby that he was there. Benny spotted him right away and walked over with his favorite beer. “Getting lots of tips, Ben?” He grabbed the beer with a small smile and took a drink.

“Always do, chere.” He winked at Cas, then nodded toward the drunk girls. “They love a big, burly bartender.” 

“Course they do. They should see your cock.” Cas grinned and tapped the glass bottle. “Can I get something stronger?”

Benny spun a bottle of cherry vodka in his hand and poured them each a shot, sliding Cas’ to him. “One of those nights, hm? Take it things with your teacher didn’t get any better?”

“Nope. He basically told me to fuck off.” _Hardly._ “Okay not in those words. He said he’s just my teacher though, and that’s all it was, so... same thing.” Cas took the shot and gagged. “Ugh! That is just rubbing alcohol. Is there like cherry whiskey or something?”

Laughing, Benny swapped the bottles out and refilled his glass with Red Stag. “Try that. Since when did you decide you liked whiskey?”

“I don’t know if I like it yet, I’m still trying them all. How about you let me try a bunch tonight so I can find ‘my drink’?”

He looked around like he was trying to find his boss, then nodded. “Alright, then. A little bit of everythang comin’ right up.” Benny lined up a couple more shots and reached out to grab Cas’ hand before he could grab the next one, saying sternly, “but you’re comin’ back to my place tonight, you understand? No random hookups if you’re gonna be drinkin’ this much.” 

“Whatever.” Cas chuckled. “You’re cuter when your mouth is around my cock, you know that?” Teasing Benny like that wasn’t new for them, so he was glad Benny didn’t take it personal. “No hookups and you have to make sure I don’t make a fool of myself, deal?”

Benny leaned over the bar until his face was close enough that Cas could smell the booze on his breath. “Kiss me then, if I’ve gotta babysit you all night and won’t even be able to get my pretty mouth around your pretty cock.” 

“Sap.” Cas leaned in and kissed him, not caring who was watching. He could probably be perfectly happy with Benny. He was nice and the sex was good, it just lacked... something. He simply couldn’t pinpoint what it was yet.

Abaddon showed up right as Benny was pulling back and plopped down next to him, reaching over to fist-bump Benny. “Hey, fuckers.”

“Sup, bitch. Want to explore the entire menu with me? Or are you sticking to those disgusting martinis?” Cas took a shot of something else and shivered. “Ugh... What was that one? It’s so dry.” 

“Gin.” Benny laughed, starting Abaddon’s martini at her insistence. 

She glanced at Cas, her eyes a mischievous orange. “So, what’s the occasion? Not often you’re still on this side of the bar this late in the night.” She winked, graciously accepting the drink from Benny as he started on another for Cas. “Aren’t you usually… drinking right from the _source_ by now?”

“True. Maybe I already got my fill, you wouldn’t know because you’re late as fuck.” Cas offered a fake grin and then tried another drink, which was much better than the last. Benny had to move on to serve the drunk chicks, but Cas noticed how his eyes kept checking in and making sure he was okay. 

“So, Abbs, you not get laid recently, or are you just cranky?”

Smirking, she wrapped her lips around her drink. “Can’t it be both? Takes more to satisfy a girl than a quick fuck, you of all people should know that, Castiel.” 

“How would I know? I don’t fuck girls.” He tilted his head in confusion and then took another drink. “You and Nick fuck it out yet? The sexual tension between you two is annoying.”

Abaddon huffed a laugh. “No, but I think I’ve almost got Jimmy convinced to let me at him. Nick’s too… well… There’s a reason we all call him Lucifer.” She flagged Benny down, and he tore himself away from a girl that was hanging all over him to come get them both refills. 

Within an hour, Castiel was drunker than he’d ever been in his life. He normally wasn’t a big country fan, but for some reason, he was feeling it tonight. “Ya know... this music gets a bad rep. They’re all just... sad. I kinda like it.” He leaned in too close to whisper in Abaddon’s ear, except his whisper was a yell.

“Nice silver eyes, freak,” she laughed, pushing him away from her. “You are dr- _unk._ Have to be to like this trash.” 

“You’re trash,” he teased, and poked her in the ribs. She pushed him again with a giggle, trying to pretend her eyes weren’t the exact same shade. 

He stumbled to the bathroom and checked them out, laughing at how silver they really were. “Maybe I should cut myself off.”

An older man laughed with a nod. “Definitely. You’re probably blacked out right now, huh?”

“I dunno. Don’t really care.” He took a photo and contemplated sending it to Dean, but whether he did or not, he couldn’t remember.

The rest of the night was a blur, just like Cas had hoped it would be, and he hardly left his bed on Sunday thanks to the epic hangover. 

Monday was his birthday, and he was just sad. Not ‘cry me a river’ sad, but sad enough to ditch Dean’s class for sure. As luck would have it, he got caught not even five minutes after the bell rang and Miss Missouri was more irritated than he'd ever seen her. After a lecture and a call to Aunty Amara, she personally escorted him into Dean’s class. 

The second they walked in, she snatched his sunglasses off his face and stormed out. Cas looked up at Dean awkwardly and shrugged. “Happy Monday,” he said sarcastically and walked over to his desk.

Dean quit speaking mid-sentence, his eyes glued to Cas as he sat down in a heap. He looked like he wanted to say something not course-related, but a question from that know-it-all Hael had him redirecting his attention. “It uh… yeah, it means ‘leave alone’, basically… the less the government is involved, the better.”

_The less any know-it-all adult is involved the better._ He huffed a laugh at his dumb thought and flipped open his notepad to take notes. If his notes consisted of drawing his own shitty version of a flying monkey from the Wizard of Oz, no one had to know. 

He avoided Dean’s eyes the entire class and when the bell rang, he quickly packed up his shit to get the hell out of dodge.

“Cas, wait,” Dean said suddenly, stepping between him and the door. He glanced nervously at a couple of students that stopped to give them a weird look, and he hardened his voice. “He tried to skip, Miss Missouri isn’t the only one that gets to scold him for it.” They moved on, and Dean turned back to Cas. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Peachy.” Cas set his backpack down and braced his hands against a desk. “Why do you care if I’m okay? I’m here, isn’t that all that matters, _teacher?”_

Dean hesitated for a moment and then closed his classroom door, crossing his arms. “Every day for months you come in here with eyes so pink they look like a stripper Barbie, and today you come in and they’re purple. You don’t think that’s gonna make me ask what’s wrong? You’re sad, Cas.” 

“Sad? No, I’m not.” _Fucking mood ring bullshit._ “Whatever. Again, I don’t see why you care. You made it clear that you’re just my teacher, and I’m nothing more than your student. I thought you’d prefer this look, anyway.” His mind wandered to all the possibilities of being here alone with Dean but when he met those gorgeous green eyes, he remembered, _he doesn’t want me._

“Just because I said we can’t screw each other doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, Cas.” Dean seemed to struggle for a moment, then reached up to touch the corner of Cas’ eye. “Look, my next class starts in like two minutes. Will you come back during my free period? We can actually talk then.” 

“No.” Cas stood straighter and took a step in. “Take off your contacts, Dean. Show me I’m just your student.”

Dean said ‘no’ faster than Cas had, but when Cas turned to leave, Dean grabbed his arm. “Fine, fine. Fuck.” He reached up, pulling both of his contacts out, then slowly lifted his head to make eye contact. Dean’s eyes were an almost perfect mix of concerned yellow… and bright fucking pink. “Happy?” 

“Yes,” Cas pounced, there was no other word for it. He slammed their lips together for the first time, backing Dean against the door. He could feel the moment his hesitation subsided when he gripped Cas’ hips and deepened the kiss. The moan he released was pathetic, but he didn’t care. Dean was the hottest man to ever walk the Earth and _he_ was kissing _him._ _It’s like my birthday and Christmas all wrapped into one._

It only took a moment for Dean to flip them, lifting Cas up and setting him down on one of the desks, his hand gripping the underside of Cas’ thigh and holding it up around his waist. The kiss turned possessive, Dean sucking on Cas’ bottom lip as his free hand fisted in the mess of Cas’ hair. The next thing he knew, Dean was pulling back - all the way back - until he hit the chalkboard. “Fuck, we can’t. We _can’t.”_ He palmed himself, his eyes now the much stronger yellow of fear. 

“We can.” Cas was sure he looked completely fucked out but he scrambled off the desk and pushed down his fully hard erection. “It’s not illegal, Dean. Can you see my eyes? I consent... I want this.” _Fucking need this._

The door handle jiggled and both of their heads snapped toward it. Cas’ eyes changed from fuck-me-pink to fuck-off-red in seconds, and he grabbed his backpack to block his crotch. After one more longing look at Dean, he darted from the classroom as the students began to spill inside.

Principal be damned. Miss Missouri was just going to have to call Amara again, because Cas was not making it to third period - at least not on time.

He walked to the far side of the school and quickly locked himself in the stall. His hands were shaking as he unbuttoned his tight jeans, and when he freed himself his cock bounced so hard it made him hiss. _Fuck... Dean…_ Cas wrapped a hand around his length and started jacking off without the slightest bit of finesse. 

His eyes closed as he imagined Dean lifting him off the floor and rutting into him on that desk. It was sure to fuel his fantasies for the rest of his life; those strong hands, his soft possessive lips, that sinful tongue lapping into his mouth when he- “Fuck!” Cas groaned and came so hard he nearly lost his balance. The force from his release missed the toilet completely and he had to spend the next five minutes cleaning up the evidence. The realization that Dean wanted him too had his heavy cock twitching and his eyes shining golden. He searched for his sunglasses that he knew weren’t there. 

There was absolutely _no_ way he was going to make it to that damned English class.


	5. Dean

_ What the fuck just happened!?  _ Dean watched Cas leave with fear spiking through his system. He was hard, noticeably so, and his  _ students  _ were walking in. He barely had time to focus on how amazing Cas tasted or how good that slight frame felt against his own before he had to force the thoughts from his mind and actually teach. How he made it through the rest of the day without getting fired was an absolute miracle. 

The moment he walked through the door to his house, he opened his slacks. They were his favorites, but he couldn’t stop himself for another moment, not even to take them off. Dean pulled his cock out, stroking himself to the memory of Cas’ body. The eagerness, the smell of him, the way they’d rubbed together…  _ Fuck, I need more of him. Need fucking all of him, need him bent over every fucking surface in this house.  _ He twisted his hand, grunting as he snapped his hips and pictured himself fucking Cas’ tight, perky ass instead of his own fist, then came all over his welcome mat. 

Shivering, he toed off his shoes and grimaced at the mess, not bothering to tuck his spent cock away. He knew he’d just end up jacking off again in twenty minutes, and probably another hour after that.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he fished it out of the sagging fabric, nearly dropping it instantly. 

**Cas:** **_Your hands were everything I hoped they’d be. I wish they were wrapped around my hard leaking cock._ **

Dean wasn’t far enough post-orgasm not to let out a quiet moan at the words, tipping his head back and picturing that exact thing. His hands, his lips, his tongue - all over Cas’ cock. He wanted it so bad it was fucking painful, and instead of being a responsible adult about it, he shuffled awkwardly to the couch with his pants around his thighs and collapsed, palming over his twitching, spent cock while he responded with one hand. 

**Dean:** **_sorry, hand’s a little busy right now_ **

**Cas:** **_mine too_ **

**Cas:** **_wanna see?_ **

Logic told Dean to say no, but his dick was telling him to say yes.  _ It’s on Tinder, for fuck’s sake. That’s what this damn site is for.  _ Before he could stop himself, he agreed. 

**Dean:** **_once, then we gotta stop_ **

**Cas:** **_fine, but I want to see yours too then_ **

He almost went insane waiting for it, and after a solid five minutes, Dean had pretty much convinced himself it wasn’t coming at all. 

Then it did. Cas, being the overachiever he was, went all out. He was wearing some hot pink lace stockings and sitting on a dildo with his beautiful cock inside his fist. Dean couldn’t see his face, but he knew it was Cas.

_ Fucking hell, those stockings. I eat too many fucking bacon cheeseburgers not to have a heart attack right now, holy shit.  _ Dean gripped himself, groaning low as he stared at the picture and pumped his fist until he was leaking precome all over his shaft. It was a huge effort to close the picture and pull up his own camera, but he managed. 

Careful not to speak or show his face just in case, Dean took a video of himself getting off to the thought of Cas for the second time in twenty minutes. He sent it before he could change his mind and finally got up, hoping the haze would fade at some point so he’d actually have the strength to tell Cas they really had to leave it there. 

He took a thorough,  _ cold _ shower, and when he got out, he was actually feeling better.  _ This was good, we released all that crazy sexual tension and now we can focus on what’s important, like getting him to pass the fucking tenth grade.  _ He slid on his favorite pajama pants and made his way back to the living room to clean up  _ both  _ messes, then finally checked his phone. 

No text, just a photo of Cas with his hand loosely wrapped around his spent cock and come leaking through each finger. Dean stared for way too long, his breath hitching at how badly he wanted to clean Cas up with his tongue. 

_ Yeah, so much for all that mental progress I just made. Christ, this kid is gonna be my undoing.  _

Dean hid both photos in a secret app, then took a deep breath and texted Cas back. 

**Dean:** **_Okay, you got off, I got off. It’s out of our systems now right_ **

**Cas:** **_wrong, if you want to get this out of our systems, you need to fuck me_ **

Scoffing, Dean shook his head.  _ Wrong again, if I fuck you once I’ll never stop. We’ll be married by prom season.  _

**Dean:** **_you know we can’t do that. You KNOW we can’t._ **

**Cas:** **_why? Think you’ll get hooked?_ **

_ No, I know I will. No way I don’t.  _ Dean rubbed his jaw, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what the hell possessed him to make this even worse. He knew Cas was already struggling with rejection, and Dean just kept giving in and pulling back.  _ I’m an ass.  _

**Dean:** **_doesn’t matter what I think, I’m your teacher. And no ass in the world is worth getting fired in my first year_ **

**Cas:** **_mine is_ **

**Cas:** **_whatever, forget it. What are we even supposed to talk about then? The weather?_ **

Dean actually laughed, relieved he wasn’t shutting down. He had little doubt Cas’ ass would be worth it, but he liked his job and his reputation. 

**Dean:** **_yeah, how are the clouds treating you? Any of em shaped like funny shit?_ **

**Cas:** **_I don’t know I’m not outside. I’m laying on my floor. Why are you single?_ **

_ Well shit,  _ Dean laughed.  _ Hell if I know. _

**Dean:** **_guess I have a habit of getting myself in complicated situations_ **

He tossed his phone down to make some food and smiled when he heard it ding, but didn’t check it until he finished eating and cleaning up. By that point, his mind had wandered to Cas’ hook up, the bartender.  _ Benny. Stupid name. Bet he has a stupid face.  _ Getting an equally stupid idea, he texted Jask to see if he wanted to go to Rocky’s that Friday, then finally pulled Tinder back up. 

**Cas:** **_I know the feeling. And apparently I want unavailable men so... go team._ **

**Jask:** **_Hell yeah, I have a story for you! 7?_ **

_ Unattainable might be a better word, I’m about as available as it gets. I just can’t have you, sweetheart. Sorry.  _ Dean shot a quick text back to Jask confirming, then bit his lip as he tried to decide how far to take things. 

**Dean:** **_Cas, just… keep what happened between us, yeah?_ **

**Cas:** **_okay, Dean. I’ll be your dirty little secret ;)_ **

He couldn’t bring himself to respond, since absolutely every single thing he could think to say was highly,  _ completely  _ inappropriate.

~~~~

By the time Friday night rolled around, Dean was fried. He knocked on Jask’s door so hard it rattled, and then practically dragged the poor guy to the cab and threw him in. “Sorry, J. No time to screw around, I’m dyin’ here.”

“Are we going to a bar or a whore house? Geez, D. Is it Cas?”

Dean frowned, immediately hyper-defensive. “Cas? Who’s Cas? Who said anything about a Cas, I don’t even know one of those.” He leaned forward, telling their driver where they were going. 

“You should be a lawyer, I’ve never met anyone who was such a superb liar. You don’t wanna dish? Fine. I kissed Ares but that’s all I’m giving ya.” They pulled up the bar and Jask eyed the place. “This is more my speed. I was worried you’d pick some pretty boy bar.”

Scoffing, Dean tipped the guy and got out, heading for the door while muttering sarcastically, “pretty boy bar.” The place was dead, but he expected that since it was so early. He took a seat at the bar and eyed the three male bartenders, wondering which one Cas was fucking. To keep Jask occupied, he nudged him. “Kissed the hot nurse, huh? Was it everything you wet-dreamed it would be?”

“Drinks first.” Jask waved down a tall burly guy with a towel tossed over his shoulder. 

“What can I get you fellas? First one is on the house.”

Dean flashed him a flirty smile, trying to gauge him. “It’s cause Jask here is pretty, isn’t it? It’s always cause he’s pretty. I’ll take a whiskey, two fingers, straight up.” 

“You got it boss, and yeah, he’s kinda pretty. Little big for my taste though.” The bartender chuckled and pulled up two glasses. “And for you?”

Jask pursed his lips and drummed his fingers on the countertop. “I’ll take a scotch, all the extra shit he said.”

He didn’t even have the energy to tell Jask the point of that was to  _ cut  _ the extra shit, since all of it was directed at their bartender as he poured and served the drinks.  _ No friggin way. Nope, no way Cas goes from fuckin’ this meaty behemoth to wantin’ me, I’m not buyin’ it.  _ “One of you around here named Benny by chance?”

The man stopped midway through pouring a line of shots and looked up with a wary frown. “Yeah, that’d be me. We know each other?”

Jask watched the exchange, surely waiting on his chance to ask his own questions. Dean was glad he wasn’t saying much and shrugged a little, trying to look nonchalant. “Let’s just say you came… recommended. Best bartender in town.”  _ Even if you’re a subpar lay… which I just don’t get, dude  _ **_has_ ** _ to be hung. Guess there’s no makin’ up for a lack of skill.  _

That seemed to boost the man’s ego and he served up the shots. “That so? Anyone I know by name or you just tryna get some more free drinks?” 

Jask huffed a laugh and waved a finger. “I mean if you’re giving them out...” He tapped his empty glass.

Dean knew the second he opened his mouth, Jask would figure out what was going on, and hoped to hell that he’d just keep his mouth shut. Benny refilled both of their glasses and Dean took a breath, looking up at Benny through his lashes. “One of my students, can’t say which one though. Heard it through the grapevine, kinda thing.” 

“Well... there’s students in here all the time, but I only serve the ones I know, and I always make sure they get home safely.” Benny’s face was unreadable and he nodded before turning away to go help some other patrons.

“Bet he does get them home safe... you think h-  _ no... _ is he fucking Cas?” Jask turned to face Dean with an amused expression. “D, did we come to this bar tonight so you could spy on your student crush’s booty call?”

Grimacing, Dean dropped his forehead to the bar and groaned. “Yes. Shut up. And I regret it, he’s fuckin’ hot  _ and  _ he probably thinks I’m a cop now.” 

“Sit up straight, he’s looking,” J muttered before talking normal again. “He’s kinda hot, but he’s got nothing on you. Plus, if he was so happy with him, he wouldn’t be sharing suckers with you.”

Dean forced himself to sit up, but knew his eyes were probably black with jealousy.  _ Shoulda worn my fucking contacts.  _ “More than suckers, J. But quick, distract me. Tell me about that kiss, or kiss  _ me,  _ fucking something. Change my eyes.” Dean made grabby hands at Jask, egging him on while Benny had his back turned again. 

Jask huffed a laugh and leaned in to whisper, “Remember how my mouth felt on your dick?” He sat up with a grin. “See, black is fading already. Alright, so a student sprained her ankle during my free period, so I took her up to see him. He had her wrapped in like two minutes and we sent her on her way. He started teasing me and we got into a little playful pushing match and before I knew it he had me cornered into the door and he kissed me. I knew it man, knew it wasn’t one sided.”

“You two are ridiculous, but I’m happy for you.”  _ And extremely not happy for me, everyone around me is getting laid and I’m jackin’ off wearing a robe Sammy got off a dead guy.  _ He sighed, spending a few seconds thinking about  _ exactly  _ how good Jask’s mouth felt, and then relaxed as he realized he wasn’t feeling all that jealous anymore. “Fuck, they’re pink now, aren’t they? Between you and Cas, I don’t know how they’ll ever be normal again.” He drained his drink, then waved down one of the other bartenders for a refill. 

The petite tan bartender waked over with a bashful smile. “Hey there. What can I get you boys?” She eyed Dean like he was a drink himself and chewed her lip. 

Jask pointedly looked down at his empty glass with a smirk as Dean sighed, figuring she mistook the pink for her. It took some finessing, but he managed to get out of that without hurting Lisa’s feelings and then got good and drunk, eventually throwing his arm over Jask’s shoulder and singing loudly as they made their way to the cab at the end of the night. He was unfortunately pretty sure the ‘tip’ he left Benny was to stay away from Cas, but he really,  _ really  _ hoped that was just a fantasy. 

~~~~

Monday morning, Dean rubbed one out as he took his morning shower. He knew if he had any chance of making it through to Christmas break, which was still a month away, he’d have to beat his meat more often than an eleven year old that just discovered porn. 

Even still, the second he laid eyes on Cas, he knew not even that would be enough. He was wearing those tight jeans again and when he walked in, he dropped his phone on the floor. “Oh darn,” he mumbled and bent down to pick it up. There was no mistaking that he positioned himself this way on purpose, because when he leaned down, hot pink lace was visible above the waistband of his pants.

Hot pink that matched the stockings…  _ oh, fuck me sideways.  _ Dean stared for way too long, even after Cas righted himself and sat down.  _ He’s wearing fucking panties?!  _ Feeling himself thicken, Dean made a beeline for his desk and sat down, pulling his chair in so close the wood was cutting into his rib. “Alright, read chapter eight. Any questions… friggin Google it, I need to grade your quizzes from last week.” It was a lie, but Dean’s mind had taken a permanent damn vacation.  _ So fucking easy to just bend him over, slide those panties to the side, and fuck him until he forgets that stupid goddamn bartender.  _

When he finally got the nerve to glance Cas’ way again, the smug little asshole was watching him. He pulled out his phone and waved it at Dean, then started typing on his. 

Reluctantly, Dean slid his phone out of his pocket and dropped it on his desk between his arms, his fists clenched above it. 

**Cas:** **_Are you okay? Look a little stressed. I know a way to help with that_ **

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, tilting his neck until it cracked. 

**Dean:** **_I’m good, no worries here. Just a lot of papers to grade. Read the damn chapter_ **

A moment later, a photo came in and it was Cas’ lap... right now in this classroom. His button and fly were open and the pink lace was barely containing his semi hard cock. Dean couldn’t breathe for a moment. He wanted to send every single one of those students away except for Cas, but he knew he couldn’t. 

He shouldn’t be doing any of this. 

**Dean:** **_Close your damn pants and read the chapter. Next time jimmy cheats for you, I will fail you both._ **

He turned his phone off and shoved it in his drawer, closing it loud enough that Cas would know the conversation was over. Dean didn’t look up again until the bell rang, and the second it did, he grabbed his phone and was the first one out of the room. He made a beeline for the gym, grabbing Jask by his stupid manbun and dragging him into his office, then slid both hands behind his head as he started to pace. “I’m gonna get fired. That kid is gonna be the fucking death of me.” 

“Shit... what happened? D, I can seriously see the pink in your eyes through the contacts. Take a moment to breathe. What did that little shit do?”

Dean bent over, leaning on Jask’s desk and slapping his phone down, showing him the messages. “How the  _ fuck _ is any human being supposed to say no to that? Do you see this shit? How is he even real?”

“Oh, shit.” Jask had the nerve to push down on his own crotch. “That’s... fucking hot.“ He leaned in for a better look, and Dean smacked him in the side of the head. 

“Eyes off, if I can’t have him, you sure as hell can't.” Dean snatched his phone and pocketed it again, then stood up straight.  _ “Help  _ me, Jask. I’m fucking dying. He’s killing me. I’m dying.” 

“You aren’t dying, princess. When’s the last time you actually got laid?”

He made a face. “Does you suckin’ me off for a favor I never returned count?”

“No. It doesn’t. When was the last time your dick was inside another human. Human, D. Not that car. I see how you look at her.”

Dean clicked his tongue in offense. “I’d never disrespect Baby like that. And I don’t like this line of questioning, so I’ll see you later. Thanks, J.” He clapped his friend on the shoulder and jogged back to his classroom, ducking in and closing the door with a flourish. At least the comment about him fucking his car seemed to snap him out of it, because when he faced his third period class, he grinned widely. “Sorry I’m late. Urgent business. Now… where were we?” 


	6. Castiel

Dean’s dismissal stung in a way Cas hadn’t expected. He knew he was pushing the line, but he stopped talking about Dean to everyone and he really  _ would _ keep it a secret if that was what Dean wanted. But if he was going to be his dirty little secret, he didn’t want to also feel like shit about it every time he was shot down.  _ Maybe he doesn’t want me as much as I want him.  _ Thinking of Dean’s eyes, he knew that couldn’t be true, Dean wanted him  _ bad,  _ he just didn’t want to lose his job because  _ ‘No ass in the world is worth getting fired over’.  _

He moped around that evening and nearly told Jimmy to fuck off when he walked in his room. “Cas. I can tell something is wrong, talk to me.”

Castiel sighed and laid back on his bed to stare at the ceiling, “I’m fine. Just having an off day.”

“You seem to be having a lot of those. Is this about your boyfriend?” Jimmy plopped on the edge of his bed with a grunt. 

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.”  _ Never have. _

Jimmy scoffed. “Whatever, the guy you fuck, Benny. You guys okay?”

“Yeah…”  _ Wait, I can talk to him and pretend we’re talking about Benny. That way I can get these damn thoughts out without putting Dean on blast.  _ “Okay, you caught me. We’re going through a… thing.”

“Thing? You want to specify?”

_ Sure. He’s my teacher and we made out on a desk and shared dick pics.  _ “His… boss doesn’t want him fucking around with me.”

“Why? You’re legal.”

“But I can’t legally drink and the boss just doesn’t like how it looks. I doubt he would be fired, but he’s… pulling away. Dismissing me, denying me…”  _ acting as if he doesn’t want to fuck my brains out and let me come all over his fucking favorite grading pen. _

Jimmy eyed him a second and then scratched his head. “Maybe he is pulling away for a different reason? He could just be confused right now, or maybe he is the one that doesn’t like how it looks? Probably easier to blame his ‘boss’ than admit he’s the one questioning it.”

“Okay, but why also send me dick pics? If you don’t want me, fine. But don’t also let me watch you jack off one day and dismiss me the next. Does that sound fair?”

“Not at all.” Jimmy frowned, “I don’t like him.”

Cas laughed and rolled his eyes, “I’m fine. I think things will eventually work out. He just needs time.”

“Make him jealous.”

“I’m sorry, what? That sounds like something I would suggest to you.” Cas smiled mischievously.  _ Jimmy has a point here. _

“Yeah, I know. Gross, right? Whatever, if he thinks you might be moving on, he might get his head out of his ass. And if he realizes he doesn’t care, then at least you’ll both know where you stand and can actually move on.”

“That’s pretty damn smart. You’re not so bad,  _ Jimbo.” _

“I hate that nickname,  _ Cassie.  _ But let me know what happens. I hope you get outta limbo soon.” He stood up and walked towards Cas’ door but Cas didn’t want him to go yet.

“Wait… how are things with that one girl… April? Was that her name?”

“Yeah.” Jimmy walked back and sat down, instantly telling Cas about their adventures behind the bleachers. 

_ Good for you Jimmy. Maybe you’ll lose your v-card soon.  _ Cas chuckled at his inner monologue and listened to his lovestruck idiot of a brother.  _ Thank god he’s staying to talk, otherwise I’ll text Dean and I don’t think I can handle more rejection today. Tomorrow is a new day. _

~~~~

In class the next day, Cas played a little hard to get. He could feel when Dean’s eyes were on him, but he made sure not to meet his gaze and within fifteen minutes, he could tell even that was driving Dean crazy. When he asked them all to read another few pages in silence, Cas pulled out a sucker and stared out of the window absentmindedly. He slid the candy along his lips and then flicked his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. It was only then that he turned and finally locked eyes with Dean. 

Dean’s eyes flicked to where Cas was running his tongue around the candy and he let out a breath, then shook his head and mouthed, “Stoppit.”

Cas tilted his head in mock confusion, biting back a grin.  _ You wish this was your cock, baby? It could be.  _ He sucked it into his mouth and pulled it out with a pop, then mouthed, “What’s wrong?”

His teacher looked away, his jaw clearly clenched, but glanced back a moment later. Dean pointed at Cas’ face and then the trash can with sharp movements, looking adorably flustered. 

Rolling his eyes, Cas stood and walked over to Dean’s garbage. Sure, he passed one on the way, but Cas liked this garbage better. He sucked it a few more times and then pulled the wrapper out to wrap it up. “Rude. I have an oral fixation, Dean. My mouth just wants something to do.” Instead of tossing the sucker, he set the wrapped up candy on Dean’s desk for him and turned to walk back towards his desk. He couldn’t see Dean, but he knew there was no way he didn’t look at his ass.

Eventually, Dean stood and made his way toward the front of the class. “Alright, books away. Time to pay attention to my ugly mug for a little bit.” He turned on his SmartBoard as a few students snickered, and Cas leaned forward in his desk to stare at him intently.  _ There isn’t one ugly centimeter on that beautiful body.  _

He watched the way the muscles in Dean’s arms danced as he moved stuff around and every time he looked up at the class, Cas made sure their eyes met.

“Right, so today, we’re going to be talking about President Roosevelt’s foreign policy. Now, knowing you guys the way I do, I already know what’s coming.” Dean looked directly at Cas like he was challenging him, then continued, “It was known as Big Stick Ideology. So go on, get your laughs and your jokes out now, you have thirty seconds of complete immunity as long as you promise to actually pay attention when it’s over.” 

Cas bit his lip, unable to fight off his grin, but every joke he thought of was highly inappropriate with the entire class listening. Unable to help himself, he mumbled a line Dean used on him a while back. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“That would require yours to be big, Novak,” Ashton said as he turned to him, his face lit up in amusement. “Shouldn’t take a butter knife to a sword fight.”

“We’ve already talked about this, Ash. If you want to see it, just ask, ya closet case.” Cas grinned at how red Ashton got, knowing they had absolutely never had that conversation before.

Hael rolled her eyes. “Will you two knock it off? I want to hear more about this Big Dick policy.” The entire class went silent, and she shrugged, looking back up at Dean with pink tinted eyes. “What? I can make jokes too, I’m smart, not a prude.” 

Sighing, Dean held up a hand. “Alright, alright. Thirty seconds are up. Hael, do a couple  _ Hael  _ Mary’s or somethin’, you’re starting to freak me out. Ashton, I doubt you’d know a  _ sword _ if it poked you in the eye, and Cas… c’mon. I expected better of you.” 

Cas might’ve actually thought Dean was talking about his relatively mild joke if it wasn’t for the way his eyes traveled back to Ashton. 

“You’re right... I can. Sorry, Ashton, no peeks today, but maybe Michael can fill you in if you have any questions.” Michael blushed furiously and turned away to face the board. They never actually had sex thanks to Mike’s dramatic gay panic, but the guy  _ definitely _ knew what Cas was packing thanks to a few rendezvouses behind the bleachers. He was out now, but freshman year was a hard time for the poor guy. 

“His boyfriend isn’t going to be happy about that joke, Cas,” Hannah leaned in to whisper, but Cas shrugged it off - the guy wasn’t in this class, anyway.

If Dean really didn’t want anyone to know what had happened between them, he was seriously going to have to work on his acting skills. The look he gave Michael was pure jealousy, and he absolutely did not turn his back on them to focus on the board fast enough that no one noticed. Hannah absolutely did, tilting her head at Cas as if silently asking, ‘what was  _ that  _ about?’ 

Cas shrugged and leaned over to whisper, “I told him and Missouri I’d be more appropriate in class. I think I broke that promise.” Based on her nod, the save worked, and all jokes aside... he didn’t want his fellow students catching on to anything.

~~~~

“You need me to what?!” Abbadon asked in a sharp whisper. 

Cas finally had a moment alone with her, and she had the nerve to look appalled at the request. “Don’t make it a big deal, it’s just a hickey.” 

“Isn’t that what Benny is for?” 

“No shit. Unless I wanted to make Benny jealous.” He deadpanned.  _ Sticking to the Benny story for as long as it sticks.  _ Really, they hadn’t spoken in weeks. Benny was pretty far from his mind at this point. 

“Ooo, juicy. I like it. Fine, let me wipe off my lipstick, it was time to reapply anyway.” Abby pulled a tissue from her purse and started cleaning off her lips. “I have conditions. No touching, no popping a boner, and if I need this favor returned one day, you’ll do it, no questions.”

“I agree to your terms Abs, but what makes you think you’ll need a fake hickey one day?” Cas asked curiously. 

Abby smacked her lips. “Never know. If this little stunt you do works in your favor, I might keep it up my sleeve. Bare your neck.”

Cas huffed a laugh and did as told. It felt weird; getting a hickey from someone that wasn’t actually trying to fuck him. The lack of passion behind it had him keeping his ‘no boner’ agreement easily, and when she pulled back, she looked pleased. “Is it big enough for him to notice from a little ways away, but not dark enough to turn him off?”

“Definitely.” Abbadon pulled out her little compact mirror to show him and then used it to reapply her fresh bright red lipstick. “I expect a full report, pet.”

“Not your pet, but thanks.” They parted ways and when Cas got home and saw it in the mirror, he hated it. It was dainty and honestly looked like a chick did it.  _ Whatever, beggars can’t be choosers.  _ It took him imagining Dean leaving a hickey on him to finally get off before bed, and he slept pretty well after that. 

The next day, when he walked up to Dean’s class, he took a deep breath before entering. It oddly felt like this might be a turning point for them and quite frankly, he was nervous.  _ Either he cares or he doesn’t, guess we’ll see.  _

Castiel entered the classroom and approached Dean’s desk, reading something on the wall with his head tilted to the left to ensure he would see the hickey. “Hello, Dean. I was wondering if it was possible to get a retake on that quiz?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean look up, and he immediately tensed. His hand tightened around his coffee mug and the chair groaned under him as he moved, and if that wasn’t enough evidence, the steel in his voice definitely was. “You mean from the class you skipped the other day? Why should I let you make it up, when you  _ clearly  _ thought you had better things to do?”

“I wasn’t feeling good.” Cas looked around, happy there were still only a few students inside the class. “I hurt my wrist and couldn’t hold my pencil well. I brought you something.” Cas pulled out another sucker and placed it inside Dean’s hand, leaving his fingers to run along his rough palm.  _ Fuck, this is backfiring. I fucking want him so bad. _

Dean closed his hand before Cas was fully able to pull away, speaking with his voice low. “Bribery won’t get you very far, Cas… but yeah. Come by during my free period. I’ll let you make it up to me.” 

“Thanks. See you then.” Cas pulled his hand back and bit his lip before turning away toward his desk.  _ Free period... he would have had me come after school with the other renegades if he didn’t want to be alone with me. _ He felt himself harden at the possibilities of being completely alone with Dean, and his leg shook anxiously as he stared at the clock.  _ I hate everyone in this class, no... the whole damn school. Can’t a guy just fuck his teacher in peace? _

When class began, Dean walked to the front with that sucker in his mouth, making a conversation about Yellow Fever way hotter than it should’ve been. Every single time Dean looked at him, his eyes were focused on Cas’ neck. 

He couldn’t help but squirm under his gaze and wish he was that godsdamned sucker. Cas pulled out his phone and sent Dean a text midway through his lecture, unable to concentrate on anything else. 

**Cas:** **_save me a lick_ **

Dean’s phone audibly chirped, but he’d absolutely seen Cas on his phone and chose to ignore it, leaving it in his pocket. Instead, he must’ve guessed what it was about because he pulled the sucker out slowly, trapping it between his lips, and when it left his mouth, there was a string of saliva attached to it. He frowned at it, sweeping his tongue across his bottom lip and looking straight at Cas. “It’s a little too sweet for my tastes.”

Some of the students turned to look at him, and Cas pointedly looked away. He knew his eyes were pink as all hell and this was the only way to keep from letting every student in his class know just how bad he wanted Dean. Cas’ eyes would never hide his true feelings. 

But Dean was pushing the line here,  _ not _ him and that was equal parts exciting  _ and _ terrifying. One slip could have the entire thing crashing and burning and he wasn’t ready for this to end... it had barely begun. He kept to himself as Dean taught and when the bell rang, he rushed out without a look back. 

Instead of ditching third period, he begrudgingly went. He regretted it within minutes when Michael’s boyfriend confronted him about his little joke in class but he was able to talk his way out of it quickly by saying he lied. If Michael didn’t want his boyfriend to know, that was his business. 

Lunch was a drag. Cas hardly listened to whatever the hell his friends talked about and it wasn’t until Abbadon snapped her ridiculously long red nails in front of his face that he realized he hadn’t blinked in over a minute. “What?”

“What?” Nick mocked with an obnoxious giggle. “You are zonin’ Cassie. You take something?” 

His tone was a little too excited at that concept but Cas shook his head with an eye roll. “No. I’m just tired.”  _ And incredibly horny. Any other questions? _

Time moved more slowly than ever before, and when it was finally time for Dean’s free period he waited for the late bell to ring before heading over.  _ Is he going to fuck me? Oh god, I hope so. Fuck everything, I hope he takes me on his stupid desk… maybe I should have prepped? Shit… should I have prepped??  _ He stopped before reaching the door and considered sneaking inside the bathroom to prep but he didn’t have anything with him to do that. Regardless of all his jokes, sex at school had actually never happened for him.  _ No… there's no way he’s actually going to fuck me. Maybe he’ll at least let me suck that beautiful dick. _

Cas looked up and down the empty hallway and then slipped inside Dean’s door. He waited for it to click shut before leaning back against it. “Too sweet, huh?” 

Dean turned toward him, and the black of his eyes was evident even through the contacts. He completely ignored Cas’ comment, his voice gravelly and wrecked as he growled, “Nice hickey, Cas.”

“You think so? Something tells me you could do better.”

“Who did it, huh?  _ Benny?”  _ Dean spat the name like an insult, stalking forward slowly. “That asshat doesn’t deserve you, and he sure as shit doesn’t deserve to mark you.”

“And you do?” Cas licked his lips as he watched the hottest man ever approach him like he was prey, his own eyes pinker than ever before. “Take out your contacts, Dean.”

Sliding his case out of his pocket, Dean removed both contacts and tossed the case onto the closest desk. His eyes were almost a perfect mix of pink and black, and not a trace of anything else. No hesitation, no fear. Just raw lust and a burning jealousy that even those contacts had a hard time hiding. “Yeah, I think I do.” 

Cas’ breathing was ragged and he squirmed under the man’s beautiful gaze. “Come show me how it’s done.” In two steps, Dean was on him, one hand clamping over Cas’ mouth and the other frantically working on his pants as that gorgeous body pressed him against the door. 

_ Fucking yes... finally!  _ Cas groaned under his callused palm, rutting into the air while Dean lowered his jeans.  _ Take me, take whatever you want, Dean. I’m yours. _


	7. Dean

He was past the point of fighting it. He was only twenty-three, his dick still controlled his brain and right now, his dick wanted one thing and one thing only - Cas. It wasn’t just that, every part of Dean was screaming for him, and now he had him.

_ That fucking hickey.  _ Dean growled, keeping his hand pressed firmly over Cas’ mouth as he freed his own cock with hasty movements. He used his grip to tilt Cas’ head while his other hand brought their lengths together for the first time, and the contact alone had a strangled sound building in Dean’s throat. “You’re mine, Castiel.” He leaned in, rolling his hips as he bit down over the hickey. 

Cas gasped, nodding under his iron-like grip and desperately thrusting into Dean’s hand. Cas held onto his dress shirt tightly, releasing the most delicious noises Dean’s ever heard, and at that moment he almost didn’t care if other people could hear them, too. It felt  _ so  _ damn good to finally give in, he sucked on Cas’ neck and twisted his hand, moaning low at the way Cas’ cock felt against his own.  _ Jesus Christ, I fucking need him.  _

Dean could feel him writhing, and when Cas’ hips shuddered after a pause, he knew he was a goner. He managed to pull his shirt over their cocks seconds before Cas mumbled his name, and Dean felt Cas’ release paint his stomach and chest.

He pulled back far enough to get a good look at Cas’ neck, which was now a mess. Already, the redness surrounding that measly hickey was starting to darken, and Dean shivered as he realized he’d made it about twice as large. Cas pushed his hand away and dropped to his knees. “Bet you taste better than any fucking sucker.” He slid his tongue up Dean’s shaft to clean his own spend off, and then slid him down his throat with a deep hum.

“Christ, fuck, baby. That’s - so fucking good,” Dean whispered, staring down at Cas with eyes he were sure were solid pink. He fisted his hand in Cas’ hair and tugged hard as he thrust forward, fighting a groan as the head of his cock hit the back of Cas’ mouth. Dean braced his other arm on the door to his classroom above Cas’ head and rocked in, coming undone at the way Cas’ tongue felt. 

He reached up a hand to play with Dean’s balls, pushing past his gag reflex and opening his throat just in time to catch every drop of Dean’s release. It felt so good Dean couldn’t move for a moment, his thighs shaking from the force of his orgasm and the aftershocks when Cas kept sucking. He forced himself back, dragging Cas back to his feet and kissing him hard, his hands pushing up under Cas’ shirt to reach bare skin.  _ Not enough, ever enough.  _

The whimper Cas released into Dean’s mouth was so needy he knew Cas wanted more too. He pulled back, his cheeks beautifully flushed and his eyes still bright pink. “Can I mark you too?”

Dean could  _ feel  _ the color of his eyes intensifying, but the logical part of his brain was starting to work again. He nodded anyway, but lifted his dress shirt. “Clean up the mess you made on me and mark me all you want.”

Castiel smiled and dropped down again, licking all the come off Dean’s torso and then sucking a mark below his belly button. Dean swore under his breath and dropped his shirt as Cas sat back, then fixed his clothes. The moment Cas did the same, Dean gripped the front of Cas’ shirt and yanked him forward until he was wrapping both arms around him and kissing him again. Even with the tanginess of the come, he still tasted amazing, and Dean lifted him off his feet as he bit Cas’ bottom lip. 

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and moaned. “Dean...” he whispered, “want you to fuck me. I need more.”

Lust and need raced through Dean’s veins and he pressed Cas against the door again, sucking on that same spot on his neck. He didn’t want to make promises he couldn’t keep, and fucking Cas was definitely a promise he probably wouldn’t be able to keep. No matter how badly he wanted to. 

Cas leaned in to suck and bite on his neck, sucking so hard Dean was sure Cas  _ had _ to know he was about to be pushed away, but he must’ve hit a nerve that was connected straight to Dean’s cock - he couldn’t bring himself to make him stop. “Fuck. Lower,” Dean whispered. “By my ear.” 

How fast Cas listened would have surprised Dean if he could think about anything beyond Cas’ mouth on that sweet spot. He ran his hands through Dean’s hair, sloppily marking his neck, and Dean was fucking putty. The noise he let out was embarrassing. 

He lost all track of time, and when they finally broke apart, Cas looked fucking wrecked. Dean knew he wasn’t much better; he could hardly think straight. “Fuck, do you have any idea what you do to me, Cas?”

Cas nodded and licked his lips. “Hopefully at least half of what you do to me.” He ran a finger down Dean’s face and stared into his eyes. “Can we... please do that again? It feels as if it was the first and last time... tell me we will.”

_ Fuck, I want to so goddamn bad I can’t see straight.  _ Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, enjoying it while it lasted. No one ever touched him with that much affection… not ever. And he knew he had to give it up. He sucked in a hitched breath and let it out slow. “I can’t promise anything, Cas. You know that.” 

“Okay. Then don’t. You don’t have to promise or agree to anything just...” he snapped his mouth shut and finished fixing his pants. “Never mind.”

All Dean knew in that moment was if this  _ was  _ gonna be the last time, he wasn’t done yet. Giving in to the desire bubbling just under the surface, Dean picked Cas up again and set him down on one of the desks in the front row, ignoring the weird clatter he heard. Instead of letting that passion run wild, he kissed him slowly this time, hoping Cas would understand all the things he couldn’t find words for. 

He wrapped his long legs around Dean and their mouths moved together carefully. When they finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads together and slowly caught their breath. 

Dean could’ve stayed there forever, but he knew they couldn’t. “Okay. Go get cleaned up, then come back and actually take that quiz. I gotta change my shirt and find my contacts before the bell rings.”

“Okay.” 

They didn’t move right away, it was nearly impossible to separate their bodies, but after a long minute, Dean finally found the strength to back up. Cas scrambled off the desk and darted out of the room, leaving Dean with a sinking feeling in his chest as he went to grab his contacts. 

His contacts that weren’t there. “Oh, no…” Dean looked around wildly, finally spotting the case open on the ground.  _ That must’ve been the fucking noise I heard… shit! Why’d I have to put Cas on  _ **_this_ ** _ desk?!  _ He dropped to his knees, finding only one of his contacts still in the plastic case. Even if he did the impossible and found the other, it wouldn’t be safe to wear anymore. 

After sliding the one good one back in, Dean made his way toward the gym. He walked with his head down, hopefully covering any mess on his neck and also hiding his eyes. Jask wasn’t there, which was actually a mercy, and Dean fished his spare bag of clothes out of his locker. Thanks to sheer, stupid luck, he had a turtleneck in his bag that Miss Missouri had gotten him for Christmas the previous year. He said a silent thank you to her and put it on, shoving his come-crusted dress shirt into the bag and back in the locker.

He made it back to the class at the same time Cas did, realizing he probably looked ridiculous. “Hey, Cas. Feel better?” 

Cas chuckled and looked down at his desk as he sat, biting back whatever smartass comment he was thinking. “Mmhmm. You?”

“No, lost one of my fucking contacts,” he said quietly. “But I’m guessin’ you already noticed that, huh?”  _ Little shit.  _

“I may have noticed.” Cas sat forward and stared into his eyes. “I like you without them.”

_ And I like your blue eyes, I just never get to see ‘em.  _ “Yeah, but they’re gonna get me in trouble. I can’t even look at you right now. How pink is it?” Dean grimaced at the look on Cas’ face and nodded. “That’s what I thought.” Sighing, Dean dug around in his drawer for his glasses and put them on. 

“Fuck.” Cas bit his lip as the pink flooded his eyes. “Those don’t help. God, you’re fucking perfect you know that?”

Despite an overwhelming amount of evidence to the contrary, he smiled. “Thanks, Cas. Now take your damn test, I can’t let you retake the retake.” 

~~~~

The second the bell rang that day, Dean found Jask. He wasn’t surprised he was hitting on the hot nurse, but at least it seemed like things were going well. “Hey, you guys wanna hit up Rocky’s tonight?” 

Ares raised his eyebrows and nodded at Dean. “Not if you’re going to wear a turtleneck. How many hickeys are you hiding?” 

Jask’s wide eyes darted down to Dean’s neck. “Hickeys?!” He reached out to move the collar, but Dean made a noise somewhere between a little-girl scream and a pterodactyl screech as he swatted Jask’s hand away. 

“None. I don’t even know what hickeys are, shut up.” He hurriedly fixed his collar, just in case, and pointed at Ares. “You just lost about eight brownie points, pal.” 

“Didn’t know it was a secret but fine, I prefer pie anyway. Keep your brownies.” Ares looked over at Jask and shrugged before turning back to Dean. “Yeah, we can go to the bar. It would be nice to see how J acts in a bar setting.”

Relieved the conversation shifted, Dean relaxed. “Awesome. See you there.”

~~~~

Rocky’s was packed, they showed up later than they probably should’ve, but Dean was just happy to be out. He ordered their first round and was actually relieved that Benny wasn’t there. He’d kept the turtleneck on despite Ares’ constant teasing, and his glasses remained firmly on his face. The new contacts he ordered wouldn’t be in for at least two weeks. 

He took a sip, looking over at Ares. “You finally quit givin’ my friend the runaround?”

“Yeah. Couldn’t make it easy on him, he was a cocky asshole.” Ares teased but he looked at Jask with nothing but pure adoration. 

Jask stuck his tongue out at him and it was so cute, Dean could have puked. “So, D... you got an update for me?”

“Update? On what, the weather, the box scores… y’know, there’s apparently an app for that.” Dean drained his drink, grimacing, then yelled, “Barkeep! Keep ‘em comin’, I’ve got shit… hell, inside  _ and  _ out I need to kill.”

Lisa walked over with a flirty grin. “You again? Nice glasses. Whiskey... straight?”

Jask crackled a laugh at the innuendo Dean was sure Lisa didn’t mean, making Ares elbow him softly.  _ Ahh, shit. I don’t have the energy for this.  _ Dean smiled at her, trying to be polite. “Better make it three fingers this time, sweetheart. Hell, just leave the damn bottle.”

“That bad, huh? Want to talk about it? Being a good listener is in the barkeep description.” She poured him at least four fingers and winked before setting the bottle aside.

“You’d have better luck getting blood out of a flower. I’m his best friend, and he won’t tell me shit,” Jask complained. 

_ “Rock, _ Jaskier, the expression is blood out of a  _ rock.” _ Dean shook his head, taking a swig. 

Jask shrugged. “You look like a flower.” 

“Your  _ face _ is a fuckin’ flower,” Dean argued, then swore under his breath and finished the drink, the liquid burning in his chest. He sucked in a pain breath, seriously regretting that move. “God damnit.” 

Lisa offered a disappointed smile and poured him another drink before moving on to another patron. 

“Poor girl is clueless,” Ares tsked, and took a drink of his tequila. “So, are you guys going to tell me who this mystery guy is or are we going to sit here awkwardly and ignore the elephant?”

Dean glanced at Jask, realizing way too late that he was putting Jask in a hell of a spot. Lying to a potential significant other was never good, but Jask couldn’t tell him the truth. The more people that knew, the more danger Dean was in. “Sorry, I kinda like the elephant. Scratch him behind his ears, he likes it.” 

Ares rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Fine. We’ll get him a Christmas sweater next month and he’ll just be our fourth member.” Jask leaned in to kiss his cheek and Ares was quickly distracted by his friend’s lips. While Dean was happy for them both, it still made him sad. He wouldn’t be able to have that with Cas for years, and Cas would almost certainly have moved on by then. No way a guy that just got the green light to fuck anything that moves is gonna settle down year one, especially not when he’d be facing years as a dirty little secret. 

He stared down at his drink with his head bowed, and Jask abruptly pulled away from Ares. “Whoa, D… what just happened? Your eyes are  _ purple.” _

“What?” Dean snapped his head up and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, going cross-eyed like he was gonna be able to see what Jask saw. “I have glasses on, you don’t know what color they are.”

Jask ruffled his hair. “Glasses only work when you’re staring straight ahead, D. When your head’s down like that, I can see over the lenses. What happened to your contacts, anyway?”

“Lost a fight with the floor,” he mumbled, waving Lisa back over to get a refill right as his phone buzzed. 

**Cas:** **_if I go left on Sutter street, will I end up downtown again?_ **

Jask and Ares were whispering about something but Dean was too distracted by Cas’ message.  _ Is he walking?  _ Dean changed his drink order to water, ignoring the weird look he got from Lisa, and chewed on his lip. 

**Dean:** **_No, it’ll loop you down into the bad part of town. Go right, what the hell are you doing walking down there anyway?_ **

**Cas:** **_well I was just walking and got kind of lost. I’ll find my way, I had already turned left but I see what you mean._ **

Jask bumped Dean with his shoulder and tried to look at his phone. “Now they’re kinda yellow, D. Why are you worried?”

He tore his eyes away from his phone to look at Jask, then stood up, chugged the water, and dropped some cash on the bar. “Gotta go give a friend a ride. I’ll see you two lovebirds at school tomorrow, yeah?” Not waiting for an answer, he fished his keys out of his pocket and took off for the door, calling Cas as he got into his car. “Hey, you somewhere well lit?”

“Hello, Dean. Did you call to talk about the clouds? It’s too dark to see them, babe. Sorry.” Dean could hear people in the background yelling, and Cas huffed a laugh. “People are weird over here.”

“I’m coming to get you, just… get somewhere safe, okay? Streetlights, Cas. Streetlights.” Dean headed into that direction, pulling off his glasses since those were harder to see through than the contacts. 

“My hero. I’m on Sutter and 3rd. There is a working streetlight here but also a lot of homeless people. Should I walk to another street?”

He chuckled. “No, I doubt the homeless people are gonna hurt you. If you see any hooligans, then yeah, walk away. I’m three minutes out.” 

“Okay, should we stay on the phone?” Cas’ phone moved around slightly and he mumbled to someone else. “Could you make three minutes... less than that?”

_ Damnit, Cas.  _ Dean’s heart rate spiked as he stepped on the gas, pretty much running the stop sign. “Cas, put me on speaker.” 

“Yeah... one sec.” He moved his phone again and his surroundings got louder through Dean’s speaker. “There.”

Dean held his phone tight to his ear and lowered his voice. “Hey! You so much as look at him, and I’ll find you, ya hear me? Take a step back.” He paused a second. “Does it sound like I’m fuckin’ around? Back off, dickweed.” Finally, he heard movement. “Less than a minute out, Cas.” 

“I was just asking how much, didn’t know he was taken.” A man said, much too close for comfort. 

“I’m not a hooker, assbutt!”

Something a lot like rage mixed in with the fear, and Dean yelled again. “Hey! Listen here, asshat, you don’t back away from him, and I swear to god, no one in the history of torture has been tortured with torture like the torture you’ll be tortured with.” He didn’t even know if that made sense, but he meant every damn word, particularly ‘torture.’ He rounded the last corner and finally saw Cas, so he turned his brights on. “I’m here, Cas. Get in before I run that son of a bitch over.” 

Cas slid his phone in his jeans and walked to the passenger side, then climbed in. The man offered a creepy wave as he pulled away. “Sorry about that. I don’t think he was going to hurt me, but he was creepy.”

Dean realized with a jolt he’d barely been breathing during that, and he looked Cas over once before speeding past the guy and flipping him off out Baby’s open window. “Just glad you’re okay, Cas.”

_ But when the hell did I get so attached?  _


	8. Castiel

_ I didn’t know you cared. _ “I’m okay. I wouldn’t have purposely walked to that side if I was paying attention.”  _ Sometimes I just walk until I’m tired. _

The car smelled even better than the last time because the actual Dean was inside it. But, as he checked out the godlike man beside him, he noticed the turtleneck again. “You hide my marks even away from school?” He didn’t mean to sound so pathetic, but he couldn’t control most things around Dean, his emotions especially.

“I wouldn’t have if I was  _ actually  _ away from school. I was at the bar with Jask, and he’s dating the nurse. They were already askin’ all kinds of questions I don’t have answers to. Jask’s my damn neighbor. He knows no one’s been at my house and I haven’t been gone outside of school hours.” 

“Got it.” Cas looked out the window and then back down at his lap, playing with a string on his tight jeans. “And Jask is Morningstar right?”

Dean glanced over, looking surprised. “Oh, shit. Yeah. Ares is the nurse. Forgot for a sec you wouldn’t know. Jask has been one of my best friends for a while, he’s actually the one that recommended me to Madbay.”

“Nice of him. Where are we going? Is this your neighborhood?” Cas asked, and Dean looked around like he hadn’t realized where he was naturally driving.

“Yeah, I guess I don’t know where you live, huh? I’ll loop around and take you home.” He drove for a minute, then pointed at a cute little house off the road. “That’s me. Where am I goin’?”

“You can just go there,” Cas offered with a small smile. “Or, you can take me to Luna Vale Court. It’s the blue two-story on the corner.” He hoped Dean would choose his house, he’d love to see how Dean lived, but he found himself wanting to know everything there was to know about this beautiful man. Before he left him behind, anyway, because deep down… Cas knew that was coming soon.

Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand. “Hey, while purple might be a good look for you physically, I gotta say… I prefer blue. I gotta take you home though, Cas. We both have school in the morning.”

Cas interlocked their fingers, happy for even the slightest bit of contact. “Okay, Dean. Were you having a good night before I texted?”

“Not really, no. Been kinda fucked in the head all day, if I’m being honest.” Dean glanced at their hands then back at the road, turning onto another street. “I care about you, Cas. And god only knows I want you, I just… what we did today was incredibly stupid. In my  _ classroom?  _ Those doors don't lock, y’know?”

“I didn’t think it was stupid. I thoroughly enjoyed every second of it.”

Dean frowned, rubbing his thumb over Cas’. “I enjoyed it, Cas, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t a stupid place to do it. I’m sorry, this is my fault. I shoulda been smarter about it, shoulda been…” he let out a frustrated huff, “shoulda been stronger. This is the kinda shit that costs people careers.”

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise. I... I know I fuck around a lot, but... I don’t want to ruin your career, Dean. What if I dropped out of school?” He practically heard Dean’s protest before he even said the words.  _ No way he’d go for that, he’s a damn teacher.  _

A sad smile worked its way across Dean’s features. “You know that’s not a real option, Cas. While yeah, we’d be able to be out in the open if you weren’t my student… you can’t drop out. Your education is important.” 

“Is it? I mean... I’m kinda smart already.” Cas attempted to lighten the mood and could feel it didn’t work. “Fine... so what can we do?” He turned to face Dean better, holding his hand with both of his.

With his face downturned, Cas could see the purple in Dean’s eyes. “We can’t do anything, Cas. Not until you graduate, at least. You know that, you had to have known that.”

He did, but hearing those words - from that beautiful mouth that claimed him only hours ago - still hurt. Cas let go of Dean’s hand, and leaned his head against the passenger door. 

He stared out the window as rain began to fall, and it felt so damn fitting to what he felt inside he nearly released a bitter laugh.  _ Graduation. Only two years away, but why does it feel like eternity? _ “Would it be easier if you just dropped me off here and I walked the rest of the way then?”

“No, Cas. I’ll take you all the way home. Just because we can’t do this doesn’t mean I don’t give a shit about you.” 

“It would be easier if you didn’t though... huh?”  _ Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to, Castiel. _ “I give a lot of shits about you, too. I don’t like that your eyes are purple, Dean.”

Dean shook his head a little and smiled slightly. “No purple here.” It was clearly a lie, but Cas didn’t say anything about it as Dean grabbed his hand again and brought it to his lips to kiss the back. “I’ll be around in a couple of years.”

“Sure. Like someone as great as you would want to wait around for someone like me.” _ I don’t even know how I got your attention to begin with... don’t make promises you can’t keep, Dean. _

When he pulled up to Cas’ house, he couldn’t bring his body to move. “Dean... can... I kiss you? One last time?”

“Ah, don't say it like that.” Dean put the car in park and turned toward him, nodding and staring at Cas’ lips. “But yeah, that’d be okay.” 

_ Thank god. _ Cas scrambled over into Dean’s lap and straddled him, not caring that the steering wheel was digging into his spine. He leaned in and pressed their lips together, but that soft, tentative, simmer of a kiss quickly engulfed them both in flames.

Dean was hard under him in seconds, and pulled back breathless, one hand fisted in Cas’ hair and the other gripping his side. “Fuck…” 

Cas stared down to see his true feelings. The blend of pink and purple was so beautiful he nearly couldn’t look away, but as beautiful as they were, he knew what purple meant.  _ This really is the end.  _ He leaned in again, not caring how pathetic he sounded when he whispered, “please” against Dean’s perfect lips.

A warm, callused hand snaked up under Cas’ shirt and Dean’s fingers curled against his skin as he held him close and kissed him madly. Again, Dean broke it off, dropping his head to Cas’ shoulder this time. “I’m not all that great, Cas. Just to set that record straight.”

“You are to me.” Cas nuzzled into his neck and inhaled his delicious scent until he was completely consumed by it.  _ I’ll never have anything this good again. _

Tears threatened to spill, and he cursed himself for being such a damn baby. Instead of crying into Dean’s neck and proving he was too immature for him, he climbed off his lap and yanked the handle so hard it hurt his hand. “Bye, Dean.”

Dean made a weird noise and reached out, but pulled his hand back quickly and gripped the wheel. “Yeah. G’night, Cas. See you at school.” 

_ That’s what I thought. _

Everything felt gray. 

Cas knew his eyes were as purple as could be, but that didn’t change the bland sea of gray that now filled his every day. Dean didn’t want him. Or he did, but not enough. Cas didn’t know what hurt would worse, not being wanted at all, or not being wanted enough. 

He skipped classes the next week and ignored every call and text until his friends were practically breaking down his door. By the time they made their way inside, he had made sure they wouldn’t see the purple by downing Amara’s disgusting wine, ensuring all they’d see was the silver glow of intoxication. 

“Started without us?” Nick asked, plopping up on the back of their couch.

Cas shrugged. “Why not? It’s Friday right?” 

“Like you would know. Nice peach fuzz.” Abbadon slid her hand down his five o’clock shadow with a giggle.

After pushing her hand away, he laid his head back and sighed. “How’s school? I think I’m just not going back.” 

“Like hell you aren’t. Aunt Amara won’t let that fly, Cas. She’s been biting her tongue for a while now, she will lose it if you drop out.” Jimmy had a point, but Cas couldn’t find it in him to care. “She’s going to know you’ve been ditching. Parent/Teacher conferences are next week.”

“Let’s go get hammered.” Nick drummed his hands on his knees. “Benny working tonight?”

_ Benny, shit I haven’t even checked in on him in a while. _ Cas fished out his phone and hit call. “Let me find out.” 

It rang four times before Benny picked up. “Well, well… hello there, Castiel. Long time no see.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. How are you?”  _ That’s how people with people skills start a conversation, right? _

“How am I?” Benny made a  _ huh _ noise and then took so long to answer, Cas thought he hung up, but when he moved the phone from his ear to check, he spoke. “Not great, handsome. Got fired.” 

“What? Oh, shit. Was it my fault?”

“No, not your fault, Cas. My fault. I shouldn’t have been givin’ alcohol to minors. I’m a big boy, I know right from wrong.” 

_ So it is my fault, he’s just being nice. _

“Take it you need somethin’ from me?” Benny asked in an unreadable tone.

_ Um…  _ “No.”  _ Yeah… not anymore.  _ “Why did you ask that?”

Benny huffed a bitter laugh. “You haven’t called me in weeks, not even a text. You used to call any time you wanted to know I was working so you can have drinks, and if it wasn’t that, you wanted some dick. It was always something, chere, never just to check on me.”

The truth behind those words stung and Cas didn’t realize he had been such a spoiled asshole. “I’m sorry, Ben. I… never meant to take advantage.” His friends looked at him awkwardly and he wished they would just leave. This was not helping his shitty mood in the slightest.

“I know. I never took it personal, Cas. I know you’re young and when you’re that young, it’s hard to see the other side. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad over it.” 

Once again, Benny was being nicer than Cas deserved. “Okay, well… I won’t call anymore.”

“That isn’t what I was getting at.”

“It’s fine, Benny. You’re right, I use people and it’s probably why…”  _ Dean will never truly want me.  _ “It’s fine. I’ll see you around, Ben.” 

“Cas, wa-”

He hung up, feeling too much like an asshole to hear anymore. Benny would have just worked overtime to make him feel better and quite frankly, he didn’t deserve to feel better.

Jimmy made a comment about going to Dairy Queen and everyone stood to make their exit, everyone except Cas. “I’ll bring you something okay?” 

“Thanks, Jimmy. I’m not really hungry.” 

“I don’t care, and you’ll fucking eat it.” He pulled Cas’ head in for an awkward hug, then made his way toward the door.

Nick stopped and stared down at Cas. “Screw ‘em. I’ll get us those ID’s and we’ll be able to go to any bar we want. Sound good?” He held out his hand and Cas shook it with a nod. 

When he was back in his own lonely bubble, he pulled his knees up and stared at his phone, fighting every urge to call Dean. 

_ I don’t deserve him. I shou- _

His phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his seat, grabbing for it as quick as he could, but when he saw Benny’s name on the screen, his heart sank. There was only  _ one _ person he wanted it to be, and it wasn’t him. 

~~~~

“An entire week! Castiel!” Amara paced her kitchen, after a fun call from Miss Missouri. Cas actually felt bad, he knew she worked all week and the last thing she needed was to be worried about him.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling well, I promise I’ll go next week.”  _ I don’t have a damn choice, anyway. _

“I know you will. I’ll personally drop you off every single day.”

Cas scoffed. “You don’t have to, I -”

“Yes, I do! Or we wouldn’t be here now, Castiel. You know they’ll call the cops. They can take you away if they see me as unfit.” 

_ And now I feel even worse.  _ He looked into her purple eyes and walked over to lean against the counter. “I’m sorry. I’m… struggling with the school stuff, Aunt. I can do all the work, I pass every test. I just… hate going.”  _ And seeing the only person I’ve ever actually cared about but not being able to touch him.  _ “What about homeschool?”

“What about it?” She asked sharply. “I know you’re struggling, I can see it. But you have to talk to me… or talk to someone.”

“Are you hinting at therapy?” Cas deadpanned.

She touched his cheek lovingly and met his gaze. “If that is what would help… but if not…  _ someone.  _ You have to know you have people to talk to.” 

_ I want to talk to Dean.  _ “I know I have you and Jimmy. There are just some things…”

“I know. Some things you don’t want to tell your aunt or brother. I understand. Why did you bring up homeschooling?”

“Well, it seems like it could be an option. I’d still graduate and complete school. I’m not sure exactly how it all works but… I can get information if you’re willing to listen.”

“Gather all the information and we will continue this later. Does that sound like a deal?” 

“Yeah, sure. Deal.” 

Cas felt hopeful as he ascended the stairs that night and jumped on his laptop for research on homeschooling. He wouldn’t bring Amara another halfcocked idea - next time, he’d come prepared with all the facts, and when she agreed, he’d never have to walk those halls again.

The tightness in his chest had nothing to do with those halls, and everything to do with his favorite teacher, the teacher he’d likely never touch again. 

Unless homeschooling meant something different to Dean. 

_ Would Dean date me if I was no longer his student, or do I have to actually graduate first? Guess we’ll have to see. _

When he walked into Dean’s class on Monday, he’d waited until the last possible second and had his hoodie covering as much of his head as possible. He avoided Dean’s gaze, not wanting to see the disappointment he was sure was there and when he heard his voice for the first time, his breath caught in his throat.

“Okay, looks like we’ve got a ghost in our midst today,” Dean said lightly, but Cas hated the attention it drew. “Welcome back, Castiel.”

“Thanks?” Cas looked around and then up at Dean, meeting his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. “Did you have a lot of peace and quiet without me?”

Dean smiled, but it ended up coming off as more of a grimace. “Peace and quiet is overrated. We’re all glad you’re back, right class?” No one really answered, but it didn’t seem like Dean expected them to. He immediately turned and dove into a lecture about entangling alliances, and Cas couldn’t stop staring at Dean’s bare neck. All the marks he left were gone, every single one of them.

_ Great, I stayed home all week binging The Office when I could have been staring at my marks, and now they’re gone. _ Cas pointedly looked down at his desk with a frown, already regretting coming to class. Seeing him hurt even more than he anticipated, so reached into his backpack and put on his sunglasses, hoping Dean wouldn’t call him out. He knew his eyes were purple, and that was even more embarrassing than pink.

Halfway through class, Dean finally noticed, but he didn’t say anything. He nodded, then finished off his lecture and went to sit at his desk after telling them to keep reading. Two minutes later, Cas got a text from him. 

**Dean:** **_I was worried about you_ **

_ But you never called. _ Cas stared at the message for over two minutes before responding.

**Cas:** **_sorry, wasn’t feeling well_ **

He watched as Dean read the message and rubbed his jaw, then ran a hand through his hair. His fingers started moving, typing fast, but Dean was looking more frustrated by the minute. It seemed like he kept changing his mind about what to say, and after all of that, the text he got was way too short to be the full thing. 

**Dean:** **_glad you’re better, then_ **

Disappointment was an understatement.  _ Yeah, I’m great, Dean. Everything is fine. Fuck this. _

**Cas:** **_are YOU better?_ **

**Dean:** **_Complainin never did anyone any good_ **

**Cas:** **_good talk_ **

He shoved his phone inside his jeans and picked up his pencil, forcing his eyes off of Dean and how damned beautiful he looked today. After a few minutes, Dean texted him again. 

**Dean:** **_think you’ll ever be able to joke around with me again?_ **

Cas set his phone on his desk and stared down at the message thread with his forehead in his hands. He could suck it up and be what Dean needed him to be, or he could be honest and tell him no, because it hurt too bad.

After a few minutes, he decided to suck it up. 

**Cas:** **_maybe, knock knock_ **

**Dean:** **_who’s there?_ **

Cas actually smiled for the first time in days.

**Cas:** **_Anita_ **

**Dean:** **_Anita who? If this doesn’t end with Anita drink, I’m gonna be disappointed_ **

**Cas:** **_if you already know who it is then open the damn door_ **

Cas huffed a small laugh and hit send, and Dean barked a much louder laugh when he got it, prompting a few of the other students to look over at him. He glanced up, waving his phone and apologizing. “Sorry.” His eyes traveled back to Cas, and despite it looking like he was trying to hide his smile, he was failing miserably. 

**Dean:** **_okay, okay, come in. Wipe your damn shoes, Juanita._ **

_ If only I could. _ Cas bit his lip as he stared down at Dean’s message, wanting nothing more than to walk over to him and kiss him. 

**Cas:** **_it was actually going to be Anita nap but Anita drink too... or five_ **

_ But I can’t. Because this dumb door was completely metaphorical, and his real door is fucking locked. _


	9. Dean

There were few things about being a teacher that Dean was dreading more than conferences. For one thing, he was closer in age to his students than their parents, and for another… he hated the thought of having to watch the disappointed looks on their faces if their kids weren’t doing as well as they hoped. 

He fidgeted, hoping most of the parents would pass by his classroom, but he knew it wasn’t likely. Students tended to go to extremes in his class - they either excelled, or failed miserably, and both of those options drew parents in. 

The first one wasn’t as bad as he thought. The father of a quiet girl with decent marks came in just to make sure she wasn’t causing any trouble, which Dean found almost laughable. In truth, she was probably one of his better students simply  _ because  _ she was so mild-mannered. 

The second was a little more difficult when the parents of one of his troublemakers, Gabriel, came in. He always managed to do well on tests, but rarely did his homework and was therefore doing much worse overall than he should’ve been. However Dean thought that conversation would go, he was wrong. Gabe’s dad fought with him for over fifteen minutes about why homework was necessary at all, and it took just about every ounce of resolve inside of Dean not to shake the guy for being an idiot. 

The whole time, he was dreading seeing Cas and Jimmy’s Aunt Amara. He didn’t want to have to explain to her how Cas was passing despite hardly ever coming to class anymore, if she even knew about that. He also didn’t want to end up saying something stupid or ask a question that was too personal, but lately, all he’d been able to think about is Cas and how his eyes hadn’t been anything but purple since the day he’d picked him up on the side of the road. 

He zoned out talking to Hael’s mom. She’d taken the singular compliment Dean had given the girl and gone off on a tangent describing Hael’s upbringing and rigid schedule. It sounded a lot like torture to Dean, but if it worked for Hael and her mom, he didn’t really have room to say anything about it. 

Abaddon showed up representing herself, which immediately made Dean curious about what was going on at home. She wouldn’t answer when Dean asked if she had parents or a legal guardian, and Dean struggled to figure out why she’d bothered showing up at all. She didn’t seem to have any interest in hearing about how she was doing, and she didn’t ask him a single question. When her time slot was over, she leaned in to ruffle Dean’s hair and strode right back out the door.  _ Fuckin’ weird.  _

Kevin Tran’s mother was terrifying. She was about half Dean’s size, but berated him for not offering an honors-level course, even though he tried to explain to her that the honors class was based on world history, and he taught American. She refused to listen, didn’t even want to talk about the class Kevin was actually in, just shoved papers under his nose with statistics showing how much more likely kids are to succeed in college after taking honors courses, and he had to remind her as gently but firmly as he could that he had no control over what classes Madbay offered. He was certain she only left so she could have the same discussion with Miss Missouri, and he chuckled to himself thinking about being a fly on that wall. 

He spent the next two time slots staring at the wall, as neither parent actually showed up. He was just about to call it a day when a beautiful woman walked through the door, making Dean actually stand up to greet her.

“Hi, I’m Mr. Winchester. You can call me Dean,” he said with a smile, holding out his hand to shake hers.

“Dean... I feel like I’ve heard that name recently. I’m Amara, is it possible to discuss both boys now, or do we do one at a time?” She took a seat and checked him out as he sat.

“Both boys?”  _ Fuck, that’s Cas’ aunt. Jesus Christ, looks run in the family. _ “Yeah, we can discuss them both at once, if we run a little bit over it’s not a big deal. Did you have any specific questions or concerns?”

“I have one that has been bothering me. It’s about Castiel, he‘s the one that is probably missing more often than not. I’d like to know how often he skips your class?”

_ Well, now’s the time. Gotta decide if I’m his teacher or his friend.  _ Dean bit his bottom lip in thought, then huffed through his nose. “It’s getting better. He skipped quite a few, but he’s showing up more lately.”  _ Still can’t pick a goddamned side. What is wrong with me? _

She nodded and clasped her hands in her lap. “Well, that’s good, I suppose. I know this is his favorite class, so if he is skipping this one... I worry he’s doing worse in the others. I can’t seem to get through to him, I’ve never seen him so - ” she paused like she realized she was oversharing and chuckled a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t unload all of that on you. I’m sure it’s the normal teenage angst we all felt in high school.”

_ How bad do I fucking suck that I’m making him skip his favorite class?  _ Dean attempted to smile charmingly, hoping it would hide whatever expression his traitorous face was making. “Do we ever really grow out of it?” He thought it was working in his favor, until her eyes started tinting pink.  _ Jesus, are  _ **_all_ ** _ of their eyes pink?  _ “He’s a good kid,” he attempted to recover, “I just don’t think school as a whole challenges him enough. He gets bored, distracted. It seems like most of the time, he already knows what I’m teaching, and it frustrates him when he has to wait for the others to catch up. Jimmy’s the same way, just not quite as advanced. You’re raising some bright nephews, Ma’am.” 

“I feared that was the problem. He’s considering homeschooling. Is that something you would recommend?”

_ Homeschooling? Fucking yeah, but… shit, I have to be objective about this.  _ Dean paused for a moment, honestly weighing the truth of it and trying to take himself out of the equation as much as possible. “For most students, I’d say no. But for a student like Castiel, it  _ can  _ be a good thing. I stress ‘can’ because if he’s not gonna actually do the work, he’s gonna be wasting his intelligence. At the end of the day, that’s a conversation you’ll need to have with him.”  _ There. Pros and cons, took it outta my hands. That’s all I can do.  _

By the time she walked out of there though, he was afraid he’d definitely made the wrong impression. 

~~~~

Saturday morning, Jask knocked on his door when he was midway through washing his dishes from breakfast. Dean shook the water off his hands as he made his way over and let him in, gesturing toward the kitchen. “Surprised you’re even upright this early.”

“Yeah, well… blame Ares. He kicked me out of my own bed to come check on you.”

_ Great.  _ “Oh, you had to be forced, huh? Good to know you care so much, J.” Dean went back to his dishes as Jask sat down, trying to put off the inevitable conversation. 

Apparently, Jask didn’t want the same thing. “You ever gonna tell me what happened with you and Cas? I know you went to pick him up that night. No one else coulda made you leave the bar looking that worried, except for Sam… and you’d have just told me if it was your brother.”

“Look, I don’t wanna talk about it, okay? I just don’t. There’s nothin’ to say, I’m fine.” Dean cursed himself for not putting his new contacts in before opening the door, but it was too late to back out now. Either Jask would accept the lie, or he wouldn’t. 

He didn’t. “I’m not gonna rat you out, Dean. I’m not your boss. Hell, I’m barely your coworker. We’re friends, don’t you trust me? I’ve never seen you like this and I’m worried, okay?”

_ Fuck, he’s right. He’s my friend. He’s probably one of two people in the world I don’t have to hide shit from, so why am I? It’s not like I can pretend it’s not bothering me thanks to my damn eyes.  _ Dean took a seat across from Jask and let out a slow breath. “We messed around, a lot. I pulled back to save my job. He’s sad, I’m sad, end of story.”

“It doesn’t have to be, D. Teachers sneak around with their students all the time and don’t get caught, you just gotta be careful.” Jask rapped his fingers on the table as he studied Dean, clearly not understanding the actual issue. 

Licking his lips, Dean dropped his eyes. “Cas isn’t the type of person you keep a secret. He deserves to be out in the open. Pretty much any cheesy, chick-flicky adjective you can think of, he deserves it.” 

“Yeah, but it’s temporary. One day, all the hiding will be over and if you guys make it through that, you’ll make it through anything.” He fidgeted with his nail and then spoke again. “Define messed around. Home run?”

He shook his head, sighing dramatically. “No, but we did swordfight in my fucking classroom, which was  _ way  _ hotter than it had a right to be.” Dean hummed, giving himself a moment to remember how it felt it to have Cas’ lips around him. “Made it halfway off third, but didn’t make it home.”

"In the classroom? D, you definitely gotta be more careful than that but... fuck, you're lucky. That's on my bucket list and so far, it's a no-go on school grounds. I'll win him over though, I always do." He grinned cheekily and then nodded towards Dean's fridge. “Too early for a beer?"

“That's half the reason I can’t do it at all, J. I can’t keep my fucking hands off him, and he doesn’t help. Little shit keeps wearing panties to school like it doesn’t make me go outta my fucking mind.” Dean stood to go to the fridge. “And it’s ten AM, J. Course it’s not too early for a beer.” He grabbed two cans and tossed one to Jask, then popped the tab with a satisfied smile. “Bacon and beer… God, I love this country.” 

"I'll drink to that." Jask cracked open his beer and too a long sip. "So, panties, huh? Did you have a panty kink before him or has the little asshole ruined you?"

Dean grimaced. “Can it be both? He’s both. Had it before  _ and  _ he’s ruined me. Course, before… I was usually the one wearin’ ‘em.” He blushed despite trying to deliver that with humor, and he quickly took another drink to cover it up. 

"God... I might actually pay to see that one." He stared off in a mock dreamy state and then drank some more beer. "Remember that sucker incident at school? I saw the way you two looked at each other, and I had a feeling that he'd be getting you in trouble. I've never seen that level of intense eye sex before, like ever."

_ Yeah, and that was before I actually got to see him come.  _ “Which one? Believe it or not, there’s been multiple sucker incidents. He’s got a fucking oral fixation.” Trying to change the subject before he spent too much time dwelling on that, Dean word vomited. “And hell, I’ve probably got pictures somewhere if you really wanna see it. Rhonda Hurley took about eighty of ‘em.” 

"That was a lot to process. One, hell yeah, lemme see. Two, oral fixation? That sounds kinda awesome, imagine the amount of spontaneous head you'd get with that?" J whistled and shook his head before he realized what he just said. "I mean, don't imagine. Don't think about him. Pictures?"

Dean slumped back down at the table and smacked his head on the wood, exhaling hard. “You are  _ not  _ a helpful person, J. Not even a little bit.”

~~~~

Dean was ridiculously glad Cas showed up for school again on Monday. He’d been worried after all the days Cas had skipped, but it seemed like Cas was getting back to normal. They’d barely spoken, but at least the purple in his eyes was starting to fade.  _ Good, maybe that means he’s getting over me.  _ The thought made him ache, but he knew it was for the best. The sooner Cas moved on to someone else, the better off everyone would be… except for Dean. 

He knew it was stupid. Knew it made almost no sense. But for some reason, the thought of never getting to wake up next to Cas even once sucked. Dean had been through his fair share of hookups and relationships, but he hadn’t been as crazy about any of them as he was Cas. Everything Cas did turned him on or made him smile. 

Made him happy. 

_ Yet, I’ve never seen Cas’ eyes gold. It’s always been either lust or sadness, never happiness. Maybe he’s just like all the rest, and only wants me cause he thinks I’m hot?  _ He shook his head, brushing the thought away. If that was the case, Cas would’ve been over him a long time ago. Would’ve taken that stupidly hot frottage session and gone on his way, to his next conquest, or right back to Benny. 

Part of him wished Cas would go back to Benny. The guy seemed nice enough, and obviously Cas saw something in him.  _ Bet he felt safe in those massive arms. Safer than he would’ve felt with me, if I’d ever even been able to hold him like that.  _

His mind wandered to all the things they could’ve been but would never get a chance to be.  _ Unless he chooses homeschooling, but I can’t ask him to do that. His future is more important than anything, and I can’t influence this decision. It’s this kinda shit that makes sleeping with students so frowned upon. They need to choose their own paths… even if it’s not the one we want. Not the one  _ **_I_ ** _ want. _

He didn’t realize how deeply he was frowning until Hael approached his desk. “Mr. Winchester? Are you alright?”

Dean snapped his head up to look at her, embarrassed that even wearing contacts, he’d been caught… and in front of Cas, no less. “Huh? Yeah, Hael. I’m alright, just thinkin’ about how much longer we have until Christmas break. Too long, right?” He flashed her a playful smile, hoping she’d take the distraction. 

“Ugh, I know!” she agreed. “It’s only a couple weeks, but it seems way too long. Do you have any plans over break, is that why you’re excited for it?”

He shook his head a little with a quiet, bitter laugh. “Nah, probably just hide from the snow and binge Game of Thrones for the eighth time. I’ll never get enough of watchin’ Joffrey die.”

That sparked a conversation with the whole class, and kids started arguing over the best and worst deaths of the show. Cas still had his hood up, like he always did now, and Dean got up from his desk to go over there and tug it off. “What about you, Cas? Which death was more satisfying, Ramsey or Joffrey?” 

Cas' hair stood up in every direction and when their eyes met he actually smiled. "You know those memes that say, I"m in the 1% that  _ hasn’t _ seen Game of Thrones?"

“Jeeze, spoiler alert then. You need to, in fact… that’s your homework over break. If you do virtually nothing  _ but  _ that, you’ll make it through.”

"I don't have anything else going on so... okay. I'll watch and report back about it. Are you... going out of town or anything?" His eyes darted away like he was nervous to ask anything but when he met his eyes again, Dean could have sworn they looked hopeful.

Dean grinned, reaching forward to flatten out the top of Cas’ hair. “Didn’t you have your ears on? Just told Hael I’ll be staying home to binge it, too.”  _ Maybe we can talk about it.  _

"Oh, no, I was daydreaming. Anita nap, remember?" Cas asked, and the smile met his eyes that time. Suddenly, Dean wanted nothing more than to take a nap with him. "I was told the show would make me feel things, so I've avoided it, but I'm learning that feeling things isn't so bad."

_ Are you?  _ Dean watched him, still smiling himself, hoping to hell he saw at least a tiny fleck of gold… but it didn’t happen. In that moment, he wished the rest of the class would disappear and they could  _ feel _ all the things Cas was talking about together, but it wasn’t going to happen. “Yeah, it’ll make you feel things, alright. A little bit of everything.” 

"Can't feel good without the bad, right?" He sat back in his seat and Dean noticed his gaze flicked to his neck and then back to his eyes. "I think if you're binging something emotional, you should have cookies on deck. I'll have to drop off some of my Christmas cookies." Cas leaned in to whisper so only Dean could hear. "I promise, you'll never have any better than mine."

_ Godfuckingdamnit.  _ Dean laughed like Cas said something funny, and  _ hadn’t  _ just given him a jumpstart on the first boner he’d had in days. He whispered just as quietly, “Can’t wait, you know where to find me,” then spun away from Cas’ desk and went back to his own just as the bell rang. 

He didn’t turn back to see Cas’ expression, because he couldn’t risk Cas seeing his own.  _ Why the fuck do I keep doing this to both of us? One word from Cas and I turn into fucking putty. Ah, shit. We’re so, incredibly fucked.  _


	10. Castiel

Things with Dean were slowly getting better. Yeah, it wasn't what either of them truly wanted or needed, but the profound bond they shared was stronger than either of them and they were powerless to stay away.

There were a few random jokes that week, and even a few quick texting exchanges, but nothing too inappropriate. By Saturday evening, he already missed seeing Dean at school. _If this is all I get, I want to be able to see him as often as possible, even if I can never touch._

"Castiel!" Amara called from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yeah?" Cas tossed his phone aside, actually happy for the interruption. _Thanks, I was about to text someone I shouldn't._

When he poked his head out of his door, he saw she was wearing her favorite dress and was donning her best earrings. “I need you to get dressed and come down here, dinner’s almost ready and he’ll be here any minute.” 

"Who? Are you having a date? Why do I have to come?" Cas looked down at his Lord of the Rings pajama pants and didn't particularly want to change.

Suddenly, she looked almost embarrassed. “I didn’t tell you? I’m sorry, sweetie. Your history teacher is coming for dinner, Mr. Winchester. He’ll be here in less than five minutes, get _dressed!”_

As if on cue, Cas could hear the roaring of a car engine that could only be the Impala. _Holy fuck!_ Cas turned back inside his room and slammed the door, leaning against it. He had a moment of panic as he ran to pick out clothes from his closet but after choosing an entire outfit, he thought of something better. _Fuck getting dressed up. Where are my panties?_

Cas heard Amara open the front door and then the only voice he ever wanted to hear saying hi to her. _Paws off Aunty, that one is_ **_mine._ ** He slid on some blue satin panties and then his same pajama pants, messed up his hair more and walked down the stairs with a grin. Dean's back was turned and Cas wished with every fiber that he could hug him from behind and inhale right between his shoulder blades, but he knew he couldn't. "Hello, Dean." 

Jimmy looked up from his seat and chuckled at Cas' outfit. "Nice PJ's, bro."

Dean was wearing boot cut jeans that hugged his ass and a dark green henley that hugged the rest of him, and would almost certainly bring out his eyes. He turned with a smirk to face Cas, eyeing him up and down. “Hey, Anita, you finally get that nap?”

"Mmhm." Cas walked by, getting a nice whiff of Dean's delicious cologne and ran a finger along his back as he passed before plopping into his seat next to Jimmy. "What's for dinner? I'm dying for some meat."

Amara nodded to the stove. “Spaghetti and meatballs, so I suppose you’ll have to make do.” Dean walked over to help her dish it up, getting a little too close to her for comfort. She made some stupid joke under her breath Cas couldn’t quite hear, and Dean’s laughter filled the room. 

Jimmy nudged him and whispered, “I’d tell you to take a picture, but I’d rather not hear you jacking off later.”

"That is happening regardless, use your headphones." Cas frowned at his aunt and spoke louder so she could hear. “How was your date last night, Aunty? Didn't come home until pretty late. Things getting hot and heavy now?" Jimmy hid a laugh behind his hand like he knew exactly why Cas brought that up, and Amara huffed a nervous laugh. 

“It was a girls night, Castiel, not that it’s any of your business who I date.” She set a plate down in front of him and his brother and then turned back to Dean. “Is he this nosey in your class, or is it just at home?”

Dean shrugged a little, grinning at Cas. “Mouthy is more like it, but it’s alright. Keeps things interesting.”

"Sure it was. I still have those condoms if you need them back. Not like I'm getting laid anymore." The last part came out a little more bitter than he intended, but he wanted Dean to know there was no one else. There probably never would be. "I don't get many complaints about my mouth, but I have been told the pros _and_ cons of dating me are ironically _both_ my mouth." He took a bite of food and laughed at Jimmy's fake gag. He was sure he'd get a lecture later, but Dean's face made it worth it. 

“That’s enough, Castiel,” she scolded quietly. Amara sat across from Jimmy and gestured for Dean to sit across from Cas, which he did. Amara took a sip of wine and frowned at Cas’ outfit like she was just seeing it for the first time. “You couldn’t even pretend to get dressed up for Mr. Winchester?”

Cas looked down at his plain black t-shirt and then back up at Dean. "Do you want me to change, _Dean?_ Does Lord of the Rings offend you?" 

Jimmy cleared his throat and spoke before Dean could. “Food is great."

_Nice distraction, Jimmy. It won't work._ Cas could practically feel his eyes changing to pink as he watched Dean and slurped up some noodles. _Besides, I_ **_did_ ** _dress up for him… you just can’t see it._

Dean paused mid-bite with noodles hanging out of his mouth as he saw Cas’ eyes, then nudged him with his foot under the table and quickly swallowed his food. “So, Amara. I imagine raising twins isn’t easy, but definitely not when it’s these two. How do you do it?”

"Um..." She definitely noticed Cas' eyes, because she also kicked him under the table. "With great difficulty, as you can see. Castiel, do you need to be excused?"

He closed his eyes tightly and palmed himself under the table with a nod. "Yeah, I do." He stood, keeping his hand over his crotch and walked towards the stairs quickly. "I'll be right back... but don't wait for me."

“Great, at least now I won’t have to worry about him jacking off later,” he heard Jimmy say, right before Cas closed his door louder than he meant to. 

He shoved down his pajamas, gripping his fully hard cock and pushing his brother’s voice out of his mind. "Jesus... he's here in my house and I can't even... fuck..." He grabbed his phone and opened up the camera with a shaky left hand. _If he is going to come here looking that fucking delicious, he deserves to know what he did to me._ Cas pressed record and dropped to his knees, sliding his hand up and down his leaking cock and moaned Dean's name. "Dean... I want you so bad... fuck me. Fuck me so hard I ca—" Cas came embarrassingly fast, all over his damn panties and pajama pants. 

He kept the video going and moved the camera closer so Dean could clearly see his wet cock and messy pants before ending the video and pressing send. 

After washing up quickly, he put on some actual jeans and went back downstairs. "Is this better, Aunt? Actual pants, and I took care of that boner, too." He sat down and then looked up to meet Dean's eyes.

The poor guy jerked so hard his knee hit the table and he grunted, but his eyes snapped right to Cas’ aunt. “I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Dean swallowed thickly and Jimmy swore under his breath, stabbing his spaghetti with his fork. “Can I just belong to a normal family for like five minutes?”

"No, you're stuck with me. You could have gotten your own damn egg at least." Cas teased and slurped up some more spaghetti. "What did I miss?"

Amara decided to say something snarky. “Just a normal, civilized conversation. Something you'd know nothing about." She turned back towards Dean and smiled warmly. “No significant other for you, either?" Her voice was a little too hopeful, and it made Cas' stomach drop. _She could have him. If he wanted her, she'd be all his and no one would bat a fucking eye._ Jealousy clouded every other emotion and he pointedly looked down at his plate.

“That’s a complicated question, Ma’am. Being a teacher is making it surprisingly hard to date, so, no. No _boyfriend.”_ He accentuated the word, and then wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Excuse me for a moment, I need to use your restroom.”

The moment he was out of the room, Amara groaned. “I feel like an ass, one of you could’ve warned me he was gay.”

“I honestly thought he went both ways, or I would’ve,” Jimmy said. 

Cas looked up at her with a small smile. “It’s a really nice dress, at least. You do have a little spaghetti on it, though." She kicked him again, more playfully this time and then cleaned her shirt. 

"Can I be excused? I told someone I would call them tonight and... well, her dad doesn't want her talking to me past 9:00... so I only have like a little over an hour to talk to her. Shut up, Cas." 

"I didn't say anything... I wasn't going to tease. I'm happy for you." He _was_ going to tease, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy for his brother.

Amara sighed and nodded. “Go on, go ahead. Not like I have any control over you two, anyway.”

Jimmy got up to leave, and Cas could hear him saying goodnight to Dean right as Cas’ phone buzzed.

**Dean:** **_I don’t want your aunt. I don’t think I’ll ever want anyone other than you again, though that might be the after affects of that video talkin’. Jesus Christ, Cas. You’re beautiful._ **

He looked flushed as he rounded the corner, his freckles popping out beautifully. 

**Cas:** **_I don't want anyone else either, Dean. Can I come to your car tonight?_ **

He knew he shouldn't ask but he couldn't help it, he needed to taste him again. Unfortunately for him, Dean didn’t check his phone, and by the time he went to leave, Cas knew the moment had passed. Aunt Amara was gracious as she said goodbye, and Dean’s eyes lingered for a moment on Cas before he made his way toward his car. The second the door was shut, Amara sighed. “That boy is too pretty for his own good.” 

"Tell me about it." Cas' eyes were purple again as he jogged up his stairs. _Stop begging, you pathetic child._ He closed his door and hid under his covers for the rest of the night. The only time he left his safe haven was when his phone dinged, but it wasn’t Dean. It was Nick saying he got those fake ID’s. _Good. I need an entire liquor store at this point._ He tossed the phone aside and hid under his pillow, ignoring any and all noises his phone made from then on. He didn’t want to be disappointed anymore and quite frankly, the world could wait.

~~~~

He didn’t hear from Dean that weekend, not that he expected to, and when he’d gotten to school that day he realized he’d forgotten his jacket. It wasn’t snowing yet, but the sharp, cold breeze still hurt, and by second period, he was holding his arms as he entered the classroom. 

He set his backpack in his lap for warmth and caught Dean’s concerned gaze. Dean didn’t say anything right away, but once he got through the lesson and told them to read on their own, he came over. “You cold, Novak?”

“I forgot my jacket, but it’s okay, your class is kinda warm.” The fact that he cared at all made Cas smile up at him. “Did you turn up the heater for me?”

Dean shook his head a little, then went over to his desk and pulled a hoodie out from his bottom drawer. He came back and handed it to Cas, blushing and scratching the back of his head. “I have an actual jacket in my car you can borrow, but I won’t have a chance to go grab it until lunch. Hopefully that’ll work for now?”

“Yeah... thanks.” Cas looked around to see if anyone was watching, but he was happy to see most were occupied. He put it on right away and instantly felt better. It smelled like Dean, and he realized he was smiling like an idiot before he went back to reading his book. Even still, he was ridiculously distracted by it, so he texted Dean. 

**Cas:** **_Thank you, really._ **

**Dean:** **_I probably shouldn’t say this, but it looks really good on you_ **

Cas glanced over to see Dean’s head in his hands, his elbows braced on the desk. He was sliding his palms over his temples and gripping his hair, like he was extremely torn about something. 

**Cas:** **_it’s a little big but very, very comfortable. Tell me what you’re thinking right now, Dean._ **

It was another long shot, but he couldn’t help it. Dean was _so_ close to opening up to him, he could feel it. He watched as the muscles in Dean’s jaw flexed and he typed with a single finger, clenching his fist once Cas’ phone buzzed. 

**Dean:** **_it looks REALLY good on you_ **

Cas bit his lip, wishing Dean would look up at him, but when he didn’t, he texted again. 

**Cas:** **_it feels better than any of mine. You might have to fight me for it back ;)_ **

He smirked slightly as he read the message, but turned his phone upside down and didn’t respond. A minute later, he was scolding a couple of students for talking when they should be reading, and when he sat back down, he didn’t pick up his phone again. 

_Of course._ Cas sighed and put his phone away, staring down at the words in his book but not reading a single one. _Why is this so hard? Why does it have to be so hard? I just want him to be mine._

He got annoyed that tears stung his eyes and he jumped up from his desk and walked out of the room without a word. He took a few moments to pull himself together and splashed some water on his face, wondering when the hell he turned into such a damn sap. 

His thoughts drifted to homeschooling again. Not seeing Dean would hurt, but he began to think not seeing him at all would hurt less than seeing him every day.

When his phone buzzed, he almost didn’t look at it, but couldn’t help himself.

**Dean:** **_I don’t wanna fight you for it, Cas. I want you to keep it. Hell, I never want you to take it off again. It’s just not fair for me to say any of that, which is why I didn’t respond. I’m sorry, but you need to get your ass back to class. Your aunt texts me every damn day about whether or not you’re showing up_ **

He stared at the message for a few minutes just on principle before responding.

**Cas:** **_I showed up_ **

He realized that his backpack was still there, and he really didn’t have a choice _but_ to go back to the damn class. Cas took his time, but eventually he walked back in the classroom, avoiding Dean’s eyes as he slid back into his seat.

**Dean:** **_thank you_ **

Cas didn’t respond. 

He couldn’t help but feel there was nothing more to be said. It wasn’t true, there was so much more to be said, so many words they hadn’t had the chance to say. He just couldn’t think of any. 

Class seemed to be moving much slower after that exchange, but at least he wasn’t cold anymore. When he thought no one was looking, he pulled the hoodie up so he could lose himself in Dean’s delicious scent.

It worked so thoroughly he didn’t even hear the bell ring. Cas didn’t hear or see anything at all until a big, callused hand slid over the back of his head. He looked up to see Dean, who was grinning at him. “You okay there?” 

“Yeah, took another nap, sorry.” He closed his book to start packing up his things, not wanting Dean to feel trapped with him again.

“Oh. Well, good for you, Anita.” Dean’s smile seemed a lot more forced, and he took a step back toward his desk. “You’re with Jask during my free period, right? I’ll run that jacket to you then.” 

“Yeah, you don’t have to.” Cas stood up and shrugged on his backpack. “The hoodie helps a lot. It feels like a big hug.” _What the fuck did you just say?_

Dean twitched like he was _actually_ about to reach out and hug him, but didn’t. “Yeah, okay then. If you change your mind, you know how to reach me.”

“Yup. Your office number right, _teach?”_ Cas turned toward the door and rushed out before he could respond.

For some reason, Cas was in a mood the rest of the day. Everyone and everything was annoying, and when he finally got home, he decided to be even more bratty than the last time. He stripped off everything but Dean’s hoodie and grabbed his dildo. _If he wants to keep denying me, I’m not going to make it easy on him. Especially if no one is home._

After suctioning it to the floor of his bathroom, he prepped his ridiculously tight hole and then propped up his cell phone with the camera on. He wanted Dean to watch everything, and when he first sank down onto his toy, he whimpered and moaned Dean’s name. 

“I wish this was you.” Cas slid up and down until he was able to bottom out. “I want you to be the reason I’m sore in class on those hard wooden desks... Dean... please.” He gripped his length, sliding his thumb over the leaking tip. “Let me ride you, Dean. I need to feel that cock split me open.” 

Cas moaned again, much louder this time, and when his legs began to shake he knew he was close. “Dean, I’m gonna come...” he whispered, seconds before spilling through his fingers and down his hand.

Sliding off sent a chill up his spine, but when he hit send, he was grinning. _It’s your fault for smelling so good._


	11. Dean

Dean found himself drinking a lot more often. Not getting drunk, just having one or four to take the edge off. The latest video from Cas was enough to make him want to transfer schools — but when he’d actually brought that up to Miss Missouri, she’d smacked him upside the head like he was a child, and he couldn’t exactly tell her the truth about why he wanted to leave. 

He wasn’t sure which of the videos he preferred, but he _did_ know he’d seen them both an embarrassing amount of times. It had been so long since he’d used anything else for jack off material that his iPhone no longer recognized his usual porn site as ‘frequently visited’. Part of him thought it was a good thing, but most of him knew it just meant he was screwed. 

Seeing Cas in his hoodie that first day was almost cruel. He looked so comfortable, so slender and warm that it had taken everything in Dean not to invite him over that night. He wanted to see Cas in all of his clothes — his hoodies, boxers, tshirts, dress shirts… _fuck, Cas putting on my dress shirt after sex and walking around my house in those panties… Jesus Christ, why can’t he just be mine?_

Palming himself on his couch, Dean pulled up the latest video again and slid his length out of his pajamas. He didn’t want to watch it, just listen to it. He wanted to hear Cas begging to be fucked. Asking _Dean_ to fuck him hard enough he felt it in class the next day. 

More than once, Dean found himself right on the edge but unable to tip over. Having to stop over and over again to replay the video wasn’t helping, and he wished he knew a way to put the damn thing on a loop so he wouldn’t have to. _Or better yet, just call him, listen to it for real. I bet he could talk me off in seconds, especially cause I’m so fuckin’ close._ He twisted his hand, his thumb and forefinger forming a ring just under the head of his cock, and the contact to his frenulum was making his legs shake. _C’mon, Cas. Beg me for it. Tell me how bad you want me, tell me you’re mine._

But as hard as he tried to imagine Cas’ voice, he couldn’t do it. It was like his brain was punishing him, telling him if he wanted it, he’d have to go get the real thing — something that wasn’t possible. By that point, his cock was shiny with precome and nearly purple. He snapped a picture with the intention of sending it to Cas along with a caption like ‘you ruined me’, or ‘send help’, but he knew it wasn’t fair. He couldn’t… _wouldn’t_ stop Cas from sending him pictures and videos, but he _could_ stop himself from giving Cas false hope. 

Even if it was one of the hardest things he ever did, he deleted the picture and got up, wincing at the fully erect, needy cock hanging between his legs. “C’mon, buddy,” he muttered to it. “This is your fault, you barely even had Cas. No business getting so attached. You wanna come, then come, otherwise… don't look at me like that.” He grimaced as he palmed himself and made his way upstairs to take a shower… a very _cold_ shower.

~~~~

Three days before Christmas break, Dean was so lost in a daydream about Cas that he didn’t notice how hard he was squeezing his coffee mug. It shattered, slicing his palm open, and he had to rush out of his first period class and head to the nurse’s office. Thankfully, Ares wasn’t busy and had some Dermabond on hand, but the conversation was still gonna be awkward as hell. 

“Woah! What happened?” Ares frowned at his hand in concern.

Laughing it off, Dean shrugged and watched Ares clean the cut. “Didn’t know my own strength, you know how it is.” 

“Yeah, Jaskier breaks things all the time.” Ares smiled at the mention of J’s name, but started gluing the cut. “I know it’s none of my business, but if you want to talk about anything I’m a pretty good listener. You don’t even have to say their name. I just wanted to let you know.”

_Lie._ “You the school shrink now, too?” Dean smirked a little, then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as Ares wrapped his hand. “Just, uh… have a crush on someone that doesn’t feel the same. Gripped my ‘Best Teacher’ mug a little too tight thinkin’ about it, that’s all. I’ll be more careful.” 

“Someone doesn’t have a crush on you? I call bullshit. Has he ever once sent a winky face through a text? And yes, I’m also a shrink, but only on... whatever day it is today.”

“Winky faces don’t mean shit, and if they do, we both need to have a serious talk with J.” Dean flexed his fingers once Ares was done and sighed quietly. _He absolutely feels the same, we just can’t do shit about it._ “I’ll be fine. It’ll just take me a while to get over it, right?” 

He smiled warmly with a nod. “I was just trying to make you smile, but it didn’t work. If you need bar buddies again, just give us a call.”

The bell rang, signaling he was about to be late for second period, so he stood with a wave of his bandaged hand. “As of three o’clock on Friday, we’re on break for two weeks. You bet your ass I’ll be taking you up on that. Thanks, Ares.” He headed out the door and back to his classroom, barely making it in time. 

“Alright, folks! I know break is right around the corner, but you’re all still obligated to pay attention to me for the next couple of days, so pull out those books, let’s go!” Dean clapped, then winced as he learned the hard way that was a horrible idea. “Today, we’re gonna talk about the draft.”

Cas was frowning at his hand as his eyes flooded a mix of orange and yellow, letting Dean know he was concerned for him. He saw when Cas pulled out his phone, and knew the vibrations in his pocket meant Cas had texted him, but he couldn’t read it yet. 

“Okay, so… I know you guys learn better when you’re actively involved, so let’s change things up today. I want you to break off into groups of either two or three. You’ve got ten minutes to make up fake personas for yourselves. Birthdays, professions, names. How you know the others in your group. Once you’ve got it figured out, sit together.” 

Dean waited until everyone started moving and then pulled out his phone, finally checking the text. 

**Cas:** **_what happened?_ **

He responded with the truth, more or less, but left out the details about his daydream. He spent the next few minutes walking around, eavesdropping on conversations. “Okay, your ten minutes are up. Now, does anyone wanna share their new identity with the class?”

Cas raised his hand with a smirk. “Hi, my name is Dill Doe. No relation to Jane Doe, but John Doe is a distant cousin.”

Unbidden, a flash of Cas riding a fucking dildo wearing his hoodie filled his mind and he nearly dropped the hat he was holding in his hand. Instead, he lowered it a few inches to cover his crotch, and rolled his eyes. “Clever, Dill. What’s your _relation_ to the people in your group?”

“They’re my business partners. This is Connie Lingus, Jenny Tayla, Wayne Kerr, and Semour Cox. We own a bed and breakfast... family friendly.”

Dean fought the laugh, he really did, but it came out anyway. He shook his head and moved on to Hael and Ashton, surprised to see them paired together. “And who are you two supposed to be? Lovebirds?” 

Hael spoke in a horrible southern accent and hooked their arms. “Why, hello there, we’re Mr. and Mrs. Booth, and we own a bakery down on third.”

Ashton actually looked at her with what seemed like genuine affection, and Dean started to wonder if he’d missed something. “You guys make pie? I love me some pie.” He winked at her and turned to the next group, getting their story, on and on until he’d heard from everyone. “Great. Guess what? The United States has just entered a war, and we’re short on troops. Does anyone wanna come willingly?” 

Of all people, Cas raised his hand. “I will. Do I get to choose my branch?”

“You got in before the draft, so sure. Which branch you gonna pick, Dill?”

“Navy. I think I owe them for a lot of crude jokes.” 

Ashton stepped forward as well. “If someone like Cas is brave enough to volunteer for war, I have to. I choose Army.”

Dean clicked his tongue. “Alright, Mr. Booth. I want you and Dill to say your goodbyes and come on up here and stand by the door.” 

Ashton and Hael faked a dramatic goodbye and Cas just walked over by Dean, standing closer than he probably should have. He was close enough to smell. Dean took advantage of that for a moment and then cleared his throat, holding up his hat. “As for the rest of you, take another look at your birthday. If I call it out, and you’re a male, come up here and join Mr. Booth and Dill.” He handed the hat to Cas and then reached in, pulling birthday after birthday. By the time he was forty in, half the remaining males in the class were standing next to Cas and Ashton. “How many of the rest of you think you’d be safe if I pulled a hundred more?”

His game seemed to have all of them in deep thought, which was exactly why he chose this. Hannah raised her hand. “This is... fucked up, right?” Everyone nodded in agreement. “I mean first of all, some of these ‘men’ are still kids.”

“Language, Hannah. But, you’re not wrong. If the draft happened now, twenty year old males would be the first to go. Legal adults, but… barely, right?” He turned toward the group of guys next to him. “Of course, some of you might not actually serve. Ashton, you might get out of it as a married man. Carlos, maybe you’ve got a medical condition you weren’t aware of that’ll come out in your physical. Cas, you could’ve claimed to be a conscientious objector had you not enlisted on your own. But, the truth would be that most of you would serve, and at least a few of you would die.” 

It didn’t happen often, but looking around and seeing orange, curious eyes everywhere was actually pretty awesome. “Can you tell us more about conscientious objectors? Was it a movement or was it just something people claimed to be because they didn’t want to go?” Cas asked curiously. For the first time, he didn’t have a witty joke or something behind his words, he wanted to _learn._

“It was both, like almost everything of its kind. You had your true objectors, those who found religious, moral, or ethical reasons to not want to serve, but you also had those who simply didn’t want to risk their lives or didn’t want to leave their families or businesses. It wasn’t that easy though,” Dean amended, starting to pace between the group of ‘draftees’ and the desks. “If you attempted to get yourself classified as a CO, you’d have to appear in front of a local board. If they didn’t think your lifestyle matched up with what you were saying - for example, you claim you can’t go to war because the Bible says ‘thou shalt not kill’, but you’ve never gone to church and your neighbor says you’re an atheist — you’re gonna get denied. But even if you were granted that classification, it _still_ didn’t mean you were home free.” 

“Why not? They grant you classification but take it away at any time? So basically, it was a time of fear?”

Dean shook his head, turning toward Cas. “No, no, not like that. I mean, it was definitely a time of fear, but that wasn’t what I meant. Even conscientious objectors need to serve. If their reasons for the classifications exempt them from active duty but not service altogether, there were still non-combat roles to be filled. Or, if someone _did_ manage to get out of military service altogether, they were still placed in alternative service. That included stuff like education, healthcare, conservation. That sort of thing. Both military and alternative service required a person to serve two years. One way or the other, Uncle Sam would be putting you to good use.”

“Do you think the draft could ever come back?“ Cas asked with a tilt of his head.

It was such an adorable movement that for a moment, Dean couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was seeing a new side of Cas — maybe even the _real_ side of Cas, underneath all the bratty comments and lacy panties. “Yeah, unfortunately I do. Our country doesn’t seem to know how to mind its own business, and enlistment numbers aren’t what they used to be. If we entered into something like another World War? Then yeah, I think a draft is definitely possible.” 

“Well, in that case, want to get married? We can try and get out of it together.” Multiple classmates chuckled, not taking his words seriously for even a moment but the small frown he had when he looked at them told Dean he meant it.

The thought made Dean smile, but he played it off with a joke. “I… _conscientiously object_ to your proposal, _Dill._ Gonna have to do better than that to get in these pants. I recommend Mrs. Booth’s pie.” 

Cas rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment back. It looked as though he was literally biting his cheek to keep from saying something inappropriate, and the bell rang just as someone asked another question. For the first time all year, they all seemed disappointed that class was over, and Dean was sure he had to be glowing from how happy that made him. He was _so_ pleased with himself that he almost missed when Cas bent over to grab his bookbag. He was wearing panties again, black ones this time, and the transition from professional happiness to personal turmoil was fucking jarring. Dean let out a little grunt, which caught Cas’ attention. “Sorry, something in my throat.” _Pants. In my pants, not my throat._

Cas chuckled and walked closer. He didn’t speak right away, not until there wasn’t another student close enough to hear, then he whispered, “I have something better for your throat.”

It was an extremely good thing Dean was wearing contacts. He clenched his jaw, praying he kept his own mouth shut. _Two more days. Two more days after this and then I’ve got two weeks to get him outta my system._ “It’s almost cute you think you’d last more than three seconds in my throat, Cas.” _What. The. Fuck. Was. That?! That was_ **_absolutely_ ** _not what I meant to say!_ “I… yeah. Let’s pretend I didn’t say that.” 

“I don’t want to.” Cas bit his lip and palmed himself, his eyes flashing pink for the first time all day. “Fuck...” he looked around to see that they really were alone. “I’m hard for you, Dean. For only you.”

_Christ. He’s fucking gorgeous._ Dean dug his fingertips into the cut on his palm to stop himself from getting equally hard, and attempted to hold his composure. “Your aunt said history was your favorite subject. I kinda thought it was just me, but now, I’m startin’ to believe her. You did good today, Cas.” _Yeah. Class. History. War. Drafts. Boners. Panties. Cas bent over my desk, screaming my name… Fuck._

“Goddamnit, Dean.” Cas turned to leave, but stopped before he reached the door. “History isn’t my favorite subject, you ass. _You_ are.”

On some level, Dean knew he should take that a certain way — but now, all he wanted was to hear Cas gush for an hour, a day, a week, about what his favorite subject actually was. He smiled a little, sliding his hands in his pockets and bowing out his elbows. “There are far more interesting things than me, Cas.” 

“I’ve never — okay, fine.” Cas started unbuckling his pants and shoved them down to his knees. He spun around and showed Dean his perky little ass as he leaned over to brace himself on the closed door. “Something to think about while you ignore me over Christmas break.”

Dean’s feet were moving before he could stop them, and he lined himself up behind Cas, breathing in the scent of his soap and sliding his hands around that gorgeous frame. “Cas…” He squeezed his eyes shut, pissed at himself for letting that happen, but as Cas rubbed his lace-covered ass against Dean’s crotch, he couldn’t even breathe - let alone speak. 

Cas whimpered, baring his neck for Dean and then dropping his head back on his shoulder. “Okay...” he whispered breathlessly. “Now walk to your desk and pretend you’ve been writing so it isn’t suspicious.” Cas pushed back one more time and then started fixing his pants.

He might as well have tossed a bucket of cold water over Dean. He stepped back immediately, dropping his eyes and moving backward halfway across the room, then turned and practically ran to his desk. Cas left the room and when the door closed behind him, Dean felt actual tears pricking at his eyes. _Fuck. Two more days is two too many, I can’t fucking do this. I can’t. I can’t be around him. How the fuck did this even happen?_

He stared at his phone as the students filed in for his next class, hoping something would come in from Cas — a text, a video, _something —_ but it didn’t ring, and Dean couldn’t think of a single thing to say that didn’t sound absolutely fucking pathetic. 

_It’s fine, just two more days. Just gotta make it through two more days._


	12. Castiel

Once break officially started, Cas already missed Dean. _It’s only Sunday... I won’t see him for over two weeks. I won’t see him for Christmas._ Within minutes of those thoughts, he decided it just wouldn’t fucking do.

**Cas:** **_hi_ **

The response was almost instant. 

**Dean:** **_hi cas_ **

He smiled so wide he felt like a moron, but he didn’t care. 

**Cas:** **_I really like this Ned character. And he’s like the main guy so I know it’s safe to like him. I like the “Imp” too, although I would never call him that, I just cannot remember his damn name. I just think he’s too likable and too background to survive a show like this._ **

**Dean:** **_oh god. You’ve got support, right? Jimmy can hold your hand through this?_ **

**Dean:** **_his name is Tyrion, by the way_ **

**Cas:** **_no. He has a girlfriend now and doesn’t like me anymore_ **

**Cas:** **_will you be my support?_ **

_And invite me over to watch with you._ He attached a scared emoji to that message and hit send. He made it through another twenty minutes of an episode before Dean texted back. 

**Dean:** **_I think I can handle that. Just text me when bad shit happens_ **

_Text you? Fucker. I want you to hold me._ Cas set his phone aside and finished the episode. He was already attached to the direwolves and he had a bad feeling about them. _They always put dogs in things just to kill them and break our damn hearts._

**Cas:** **_as long as these cute wolves survive I’ll be fine._ **

He went downstairs to stress bake, and before he realized what he was doing, he’d baked an entire cherry pie and there was no one to share it with. Jimmy was having dinner with his girlfriend and Amara was on another girls’ night. He sat down to start another episode and pulled out his phone, smiling when he had a text from Dean.

**Dean:** **_oh god. Y’know, on second though, you might wanna pick another show. Like Schitt’s Creek, maybe._ **

**Cas:** **_this show is a shit creek. Hold on, this blonde bitch is talking about Ned’s daughter like she’s some peasant. Her asshole son started it!_ **

Cas put his phone aside to finish the episode and when Ned agreed to be the one to execute the wolf, he gasped. “What the shit! She’s of the North, save her!”

~~~~

Cas walked up to Dean’s house with a wrapped up pie in his hands. He was pissed at that damn show and there wasn’t anywhere else in the world he wanted to be. The porch light was off, but that gorgeous Impala was in the driveway, so he knew Dean was home. Before knocking, he checked under a flower pot and found a key, grinning as he slid it inside his pocket. _Better answer Dean, I’m coming inside regardless._

_Knock knock._

Several moments later, the door swung open to reveal Dean, his hair a mess and pajamas disheveled. “Cas? What… is that pie?” His expression immediately went from confusion to interest, and he reached out to take the pie from Cas. “Thought you were bringin’ me cookies, but I’ll take pie any day. Come in, it’s freezin’ out there.” 

“Cookies are closer to Christmas. Plus you said pie. It’s not ‘Mrs. Booth’s pie’, but I made it myself. He killed her, Dean. Lady. He said she was of the North and then he fucking stabbed her. Why didn’t he send her away like Nymeria?”

“Ah, shit.” Dean set the pie down and closed the door behind Cas, then pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry, Cas. That was a rough part for all of us.” 

Cas melted into his arms and inhaled his scent. He smelled like home, which he knew made no sense. How could Dean smell more like home than his aunt’s? “Thank you.” His hands curled into the fabric of Dean’s shirt as he clung to him.

Lips ghosted against the side of his head and then Dean pulled back, nodding toward the living room. “I feel asleep watchin’ TV, if you wanna join me. I should probably be telling you to go home, but it’s snowing like crazy out there.” 

“I know. I walked here.” He reached up and ruffled Dean hair with a smile. “I like it messy.”

Gold flecks burst through the green in Dean’s eyes as he blushed, and led Cas to the couch without even trying to fix his hair. “Good, maybe that’ll distract you from the fact that I was watchin’ Jeopardy.” 

“Seriously? My mom used to love that show. Nerds.” Cas plopped down on the couch and pulled Dean’s blanket over his body, his own eyes slowly turning gold without him realizing.

Dean was staring at him with an unreadable expression that quickly turned into a soft smile. “Yeah? We can watch whatever you want, I’m not all that picky.” 

“You’re my support buddy. We can watch the show together. Just don’t judge me if I cry.” He sniffed the blanket and grinned. “I might steal this... and other things, too.”

“Oh, so you’re admitting you’re gonna steal things from me, huh?” Dean grinned a little wider and moved closer, covering himself with the other half of the blanket. “How nice of you to warn me.” 

“I’m a nice guy.” He shrugged and adjusted his position so they were much closer, and tucked them both in the blanket. “See?”

Dean sucked in a little breath, looking at the outlines of their bodies under the fabric. “Yeah, that’s… that’s better. I mean, awesome. I… wait. None of that is what you asked me… What’d you ask me?” 

“I don’t know.” Cas stared at him, knowing if he jumped on him, there was a possibility he would be denied... but he also knew this might be his only chance. He licked his lips and looked down to Dean’s, looking for any sign he didn’t want this, too.

“Shit,” Dean whispered, his gaze dropping to watch Cas’ tongue. “How… incredibly forgetful of both of us.” 

_Fuck it._ Cas moved to straddle Dean and slammed their mouths together, desperately pulling on his gorgeous hair as he opened for Dean’s tongue. He could feel the exact moment Dean stopped fighting it — his body relaxed and his knees spread a little to support Cas better as his hands snaked under Cas’ shirt. Dean moaned, licking into his mouth and pinning them together with strong, sure arms.

The whimper Cas released was pathetic, but he didn’t care. For the first time ever, Dean wasn’t fighting himself. He pulled back and kissed down Dean’s neck, grinding his ass down onto him. “Dean...” _Please fuck me!_

Dean tilted his head to the side to bare his neck and immediately turned to putty when Cas bit that sweet spot by his ear. “Oh, god… _fuck…_ Did you show up here in panties, Cas?” His hands slid down Cas’ body and pushed at his waistband, trying to see for himself. 

“Mmhmm... I even prepped for you.” Cas moved his hips up so Dean’s hands could slide inside his pants and feel the hot pink lace. _I picked this color on purpose, baby._ He climbed off Dean’s lap and shoved his pants off, straddling him again in only panties.

Dean’s eyes turned an even deeper shade of pink as he took in the sight of Cas, running his hands all over Cas’ skin and palming him. “Can I have you, Cas?” 

“Fucking please!” Cas stared into Dean’s green eyes, showing him he meant it with all of him. His own were a swirl of gold and pink as he slid Dean’s shirt up his body. “You can have me, Dean. I’m yours.”

Reaching around him, Dean pulled Cas’ panties to the side with one hand and gripped the plug with the other, pulling it back a little and pushing it back in. “Yeah? Gonna make it up to me for all that teasing you did?” 

“Yes.” Cas slapped his hand and stood up, lowering Dean’s pajamas and instantly dropping down to take him in his mouth.

_“Ho...ly_ shit. Ah, shit, sweetheart. That feels even better than I remember.” Dean tugged Cas’ hair and thrust into his mouth, biting his bottom lip. “Not too much, just get me nice and wet… I’ve waited too damn long to be inside you.” 

_That was the plan, handsome._ The pet name had Cas feeling things he didn’t understand, and instead of dwelling he pulled off with a loud pop. “Take the plug out so I can ride you.”

Dean yanked Cas back up so he could reach him, not hesitating to follow through and work the plug out of Cas’ ass. He gripped his own cock then, kissing Cas again quickly. “Side table, there’s lube.”

Cas made sure to bend over so Dean could clearly see what he was about to get, and then tossed the bottle at Dean. “Panties on or off, babe?” His cock was practically breaking free so he pulled it out of the side to stroke it.

It looked like Dean seriously struggled with that decision for a moment, then licked his lip as he reached out for Cas. “Off. I don’t want anything between us.” The admission had gold easing in through the pink, like Dean was finally letting go of all the things holding him back. 

“Your eyes are beautiful, Dean.” Cas slid the panties down and straddled Dean’s lap again, reaching back to stroke his hard cock and slap it against his ass cheeks.

Groaning happily, Dean moved Cas’ hand and lined himself up, gently guiding Cas down with the other. His breathing was hitched, and the moment the head of his cock disappeared into Cas’ ass, he gasped quietly. “Fuck, you’re so tight… God, I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

Cas’ mouth went slack as he struggled with words. He impatiently slid down further, slightly faster that he meant to and he dug his nails into Dean’s shoulders with a moan. “Oh, Dean.”

_“Christ,”_ Dean whispered, rocking up into him and wrapping his hands over the back of Cas’ shoulders to pull him down. “You feel fucking incredible.”

“So do you. Fucking finally!” Cas rolled his hips and started bouncing, his neglected cock slapped against Dean’s torso and it felt so good he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Do you know how fucking bad I needed this?” He gripped Dean’s hair and pulled back, forcing him to make eye contact. “This ass is yours, that cock is _mine!”_

The pressure on his shoulders grew as Dean pushed him down harder, thrusting up faster. His eyes were an even split of gold and pink — something Cas had never seen before. “Damn right you’re mine.” He shifted slightly, moving Cas back just far enough that his cock started pounding his prostate. 

“Jesu— fuck!” Cas’ head practically rolled as he bounced harder and harder. He was leaking all over Dean’s gorgeous abs and he couldn’t wait to come mark every inch that he could. 

Dean’s hand moved down to Cas’ cock and he gripped it tightly, stilling his own hips and letting Cas take what he wanted. “That’s it, sweetheart. Fuck, you’re gorgeous. You gonna come for me?” 

“Y—yes...” He speared himself on that perfectly thick cock until his thighs began to quiver. “Fu— Dean! I —” Cas slammed down as he released all over Dean’s hand and body, his eyes more gold than pink as he stared down and smeared it into his skin.

He brought Cas’ hand to his mouth and licked it clean as Cas continued grinding down. “I’m close, Cas. Fuck. You got so damn tight when you came…” Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and Cas leaned down to kiss him hard, rolling his hips as Dean pistoned up into him and came with a growl and a possessive bite to Cas’ lip. 

He didn’t want to move. There was nowhere in the world he’d rather be than right there with Dean buried inside him. Cas kissed him again, much slower and deeper this time, tasting himself, but mostly he tasted Dean.

This time, Dean didn’t pull back, and didn’t make any effort to move Cas off. “I can’t give you up again. Don’t ask me to.”

“I’ll punch you in the neck if you try.” Cas leaned down to suck a mark on that beautiful neck, whispering, “mine” before biting the reddening skin.

Dean groaned, tilting his head back and digging his nails into Cas’ skin. “Harder, Cas.”

So he complied, sucking and biting all over Dean’s neck until he was satisfied they couldn’t be hidden. When Dean’s cock slipped from his ass he sat back to stare down at him. “Your turn. Mark me yours, Dean.”

Instantly, Dean lifted Cas and laid him down on the couch, his teeth and tongue working miracles over Cas’ skin until he could barely see straight anymore. “Mine,” he said between each one. “All mine.”

“All yours. I’ve been all yours for months.” Cas hummed and squirmed under that magical mouth and when Dean finally stopped and placed a kiss on his lips he smiled. “Pie?”

Dean hummed like that was a hard decision. “I’m afraid if I get up, you’re gonna disappear or somethin’. But I do love pie…” 

“I won’t disappear.” Cas ran his long fingers down Dean’s cheek. “Not until you ask me to.”

He kissed him again, long and slow, then finally dragged himself away. “Text your aunt. Tell her you went to Benny’s or something, but you’re staying here tonight.”

“Okay.” Cas sat up and looked down at the mess they made with a grin. “Maybe... Can we shower together?”

“A shower then pie? I can get on board with that.” Dean smiled, his eyes almost fully gold as he reached out to help Cas up. “You gonna put those panties back on after?” 

“Yup. And I’m going to steal a shirt, too.” Cas grabbed the panties and started walking around the house like he owned the place, being overly obvious as he snooped.

Dean just watched, following silently and staring at Cas like he still couldn’t believe he was real. “You seriously walked here?” he asked after a minute. “That’s not a short walk.”

“I know. The pie would probably be better if we put it in the oven for ten minutes.” He turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean, staring up at him. “You thought some snow could keep me away from you?”

“I thought my attitude would keep you away.” Dean kissed him again, letting out a breath. “I’m glad I failed.”

“Yup. Big fail. Now you have to clean me in your shower, darn.” Cas bit his lip and went on his tiptoes to kiss him again. “Are you going to pick my shirt, or do I have to go through your dresser?”

Pink flared through his eyes again. “I guess we’ll see if I let you get dressed at all.” Dean smirked, then led him to the bathroom, starting the water. “Jury’s still out.” 

Cas looked over at his bed through the open door and felt butterflies. He may have been to Benny’s a few times, but this would be the first time he ever stayed the night with someone. If he wasn’t covered in come, he would have dove in and sniffed every inch of that pillow but he turned to smile at Dean with golden eyes. “I like that you aren’t wearing contacts. I like seeing that you want me, too.”

“Well, you caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting you to show up… but here, I doubt I’d have worn them anyway.” Dean stepped into the shower, tilting his head so the water hit his neck and ran down his chest. “I’ve always wanted you, Cas.” 

Cas watched the water cascade down the most gorgeous man in the world and pink flooded his eyes. “Say that one more time?” He climbed inside and ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Always. From the first day of school.” Dean leaned in to kiss him, pulling their bodies together in the small space. “Always.”

“First day? The one I wasn’t at? Does that mean you wanted Jimmy?!” He teased, knowing Dean meant the first time he saw him. “That’s gross.” Cas smiled against his lips and kissed him again. _I will never get enough kisses from those lips._

Dean chuckled, grabbing the shampoo. “Hey, if you’re offering a two-for-one special...”

“Okay, I’m leaving.” Cas pulled back and faked a gag. He still couldn’t fight his smile as he leaned in to bite Dean’s chin. “I’m not sharing. Are you?”

Dean shook his head and started washing Cas’ hair, his fingertips massaging his scalp. “No, I’m not sharing. I think it’s been pretty obvious I’ve got jealousy issues.” 

“I like them. It was kinda the only way I knew you cared. Damn contacts block good emotions _way_ too well.” Cas closed his eyes and let Dean take care of him, feeling spoiled. “I’ve never showered with someone before.”

“No?” Dean slowly dropped to his knees and kissed a line across Cas’ waist. “Then I guess I’ll be sure to give you a good first impression. Hand me the soap.” 

“Shit.” He whispered, his cock twitching when he felt Dean’s lips. “Here.” Handing him the soap, Cas raked his hands through his wet hair, his bottom lip between his teeth. Dean took his time, lathering the soap in his hands and washing over each of Cas’ legs, slowly working his way back up. By the time he was done, there wasn’t a single inch of Cas left that hadn’t been touched by Dean. 

That realization made him instantly want to do the same. “Stand up, it’s my turn.”

“Easy, tiger. We’ve got time.” Dean kissed him again and then turned around, reaching behind him to pull Cas close to his back. “I won’t be mad if you start to get handsy, though.”

“Good. Because I’m struggling not to lick every inch of you.” Cas snaked his hand around and gripped his cock. “Handsy... mouthy...” he slid his tongue behind Dean’s ear, “something tells me you’d like both.”

Dean swore under his breath and shivered, nodding a little. “Yeah, yeah. Sure would… Ahh, fuck.” Cas managed to find that spot that drove him crazy and he thickened in Cas’ hand. “Fuck… right there.” 

Cas used the soap as lube, and when he felt he was close enough to the edge, he rinsed him off and spun him around to drop to his knees, letting him empty all over his face and chest. He stared up and licked his lips with a grin. “Let’s go have some pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it worth the wait? 😏


	13. Dean

The pie was delicious, and after they cleaned up, Dean was way too eager to return a certain favor. He pulled Cas to him on the stairs, biting his lip at how good he looked in Dean’s shirt. “I know we just got clean and everything, but…” he laid Cas down carefully on the stairs and hovered over him, palming over those gorgeous panties, “I wanna watch you make a mess of yourself.”

“Dean... I’ll never deny you...” Cas’ cock visibly twitched under the lace. “I always want you.”

Grinning, Dean kissed down his body until he was mouthing over the fabric. He had every intention of teasing Cas, of building him up slow, but he wasn’t sure if he had the patience to wait. “You sound like me.” He grazed his teeth gently over the lace, breathing out slowly and nudging his nose against the bulge. Dean’s hands slid up to grip the underside of Cas’ thighs, spreading his legs and lifting them up to get a better angle. 

And Cas went willingly. His body was completely pliant to Dean’s touch and when he thrust into the air, Dean knew he was already becoming impatient. “Dean...” he whispered, reaching down to grip his hair softly. “More.”

Dean licked over the lace covering Cas’ balls then sucked gently, ignoring the weird taste from the panties and focusing solely on the noises coming out of Cas. He trailed his tongue over the length of Cas’ bulge until he could wrap his lips around that gorgeous, leaking tip. He held him steady, moving to nip playfully at the inside of Cas’ thigh. “If you want to move just tell me, okay?” 

“Mmhmm... I’m okay... fucking tease.” He huffed a deep laugh and arched his back, his entire body begging for more.

“Kinda like you’ve done to me all year, huh?” Dean smirked, sucking a bruise on the inside of his thigh and then moving his mouth back to his clothed bulge, flicking his tongue over it until the lace was soaked. 

Cas laughed, but he knew better than to argue. He was a little shit all year, and now he was getting what he worked so hard for. “I’m not done yet.”

“I know.” Dean finally moved the panties out of the way and swallowed Cas whole right there on the stairs, his knee digging into the step to brace them both as he hummed around him. 

“Ah, fu—” Cas groaned and was coming in less than a minute. He laid his head back and chuckled, a beautiful blush across his nose. “Sorry. I was trying to hold off.”

Dean slowly lowered Cas’ legs and cleaned up the mess with his tongue, then kissed Cas quickly. “I got impatient. I was trying to get you to come without me even moving them, but I couldn’t wait anymore.” 

“How’d I taste, baby? The first time I tasted you I thought I’d come again instantly.”

_ Shame that isn’t possible, woulda been hot.  _ “Awesome, Cas. I’m definitely gonna want some more of that later.” Dean helped him to his feet, then reached around to rub Cas’ lower back where it would’ve been digging into the stairs. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You have a TV in your room, right? I want to cuddle up and smell your blankets when we watch Game of Thrones.” Cas interlocked their fingers and started walking up to Dean’s room again.

Dean tossed him a pair of his boxers, knowing those panties would still be soaked. “Get comfy. We don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow, which means it’s gonna take an act of God to get me outta bed.”

Cas slid up the boxers and looked down at how loose they were but he looked happy, the gold in his eyes confirmed that when he climbed into Dean’s bed and buried his head inside Dean’s pillows. “Geez, do I have to steal a pillow too?”

“Nah, you can take one. No need to steal.” Dean couldn’t stop staring at his eyes, he’d waited so long to see them like that that it was hard to look away. “You’re happy, Cas? You mean it?”

“Yes. Very.” He rolled onto his back and met Dean’s gaze, “I honestly don’t remember the last time I was ever this happy. You’re happy too.” Cas touched Dean’s cheek lovingly, and Dean closed his eyes to the touch. 

“Yeah, Cas. I am. Now come here and let me enjoy it.” He tugged Cas down to him and wrapped him up tight, ignoring the TV completely. “Been wantin’ to do this for ages, too.”

“Me too.” Cas nuzzled into his neck and kissed it. “It’s better than any of my dreams.”

Dean closed his eyes, trapping one of Cas’ legs between his own. “Speaking of dreams... it’s late, and I’m old.”

Cas giggled and sighed contentedly. “Sleep good, Dean.”

And he did, for the first time in months. He normally hated being that close to someone else when trying to sleep; he sweat and normally tossed and turned almost all night. But with Cas? Maybe it was just because it was the first night they were spending together after months of denying how they really felt, but he didn’t care about any of the rest of it. 

He woke up in the morning feeling Cas’ body shimmy under the covers and nipping his hip. When he pulled on Dean’s boxers, he lifted his hips without hesitation, groaning when he felt Cas’ tongue slide up his shaft. Dean lifted the blanket so he could watch, his eyes bright pink. “Fuck, if this is how you’re gonna wake me up every morning, you might have to move in.”

Cas hummed his response and flicked the tip of Dean's cock before sucking on the head, moaning when Dean leaked inside his mouth. He relaxed his throat and slid him further in making Dean squirm. He gasped, thrusting up and grabbing a handful of Cas’ fucked-out morning hair. “Cas.. ahh, yeah. God, that feels so damn good… Just like that… Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” He could tell Cas loved the praise because it spurred him on. He sped up, sliding up and down Dean's length, playing with his balls while his hot pink eyes stared up at Dean, watching him come apart.

Now it was  _ his _ turn to get off quickly. It wasn’t like he was trying to fight it by any means, but he hadn’t been woken up to head since college... and  _ never _ head this good. He came with a grunt, forcing himself to let go of Cas’ hair so he had a choice whether to take it all or not, but Cas only used the freedom to press his nose against Dean’s pelvis.

He sucked down almost every single drop, and after he popped off Dean's cock, he lapped at the come that leaked down his shaft until he was clean. The pink in his eyes was still there, but when Cas looked up again, they were sprinkled with gold, as if being able to suck Dean off made him genuinely happy.

_ That’s fucking new.  _ Dean pulled him up to kiss him, chasing the taste of himself and flipping them over. He trailed a line of kisses over Cas’ jaw and down to his neck, where he slowly traced the marks he’d left the night before with his tongue. “My turn.”

Cas leaned his head back with a groan, thrusting into the air in search of friction. "Please... Your mouth is amazing."

“Easy, sweetheart.” Dean flicked his tongue over Cas’ nipple then rolled it between his teeth. “I won’t tease you this time.” He worked his way down, sliding his own boxers off of Cas with a possessive growl, then sucked him into his mouth. He could still smell the sex from their staircase adventure the night before and it only turned Dean on all over again.

"Oh, fuck!" Cas moaned, reaching down to grip the sheets and roll his hips. "Dean... finger me."

He nearly choked on Cas’ cock with the bolt of lust that went straight through Dean. He pulled off, sucking two of his fingers sloppily, then ducked down to rim Cas until he was shaking. Dean slid one of his fingers into Cas and took him back in his mouth, groaning as he alternated movements. Cas choked on his name, trying to form words but failing to even put two correct sounds together. The second Dean pressed on his prostate he was gone, his hips shuddered and his jaw fell open as he released a desperate whimper, spilling into Dean's throat.

It was definitely one of the best mornings Dean had ever had. He kept going until Cas was absolutely boneless, then broke away with a satisfied hum. “Mornin’, sunshine.”

"Morning." Cas croaked out in a deep, wrecked voice. "Orgasms are so... fucking good with you. I didn't know they could be that good."

_ Sucks to suck, Benny.  _ Dean collapsed next to Cas again and flung his arm over, wiggling his fingers. Cas took the hint and held his hand, and Dean let out another pleased hum. “They get even better. After a while, you really start to learn the other’s body, y’know? Makes it awesome.” 

"Makes sense. I've... only actually fucked Benny, and it was probably less than ten times? I've never even slept next to someone before. It was nice."

Dean’s eyes turned shimmering, gorgeous gold at the news that he was the first person Cas ever stayed the night with. It felt like something that was uniquely theirs, especially since Dean hadn’t done it, either. “Unless you count college, I haven’t slept next to anyone else. I don’t know if it even counted back then, we were roommates anyway.” 

"No, they don't count, no one else counts." Cas nuzzled in closer, nipping Dean's shoulder. "Did you think I had been with a lot of people because of how I joke?"

“I wouldn’t say a  _ lot,  _ but yeah. I assumed it was more than Benny… especially after that whole Michael thing. But we don’t really need to get into all of that. Like you said… no one else counts.” Dean blushed, pushing away the very unwelcome reminder that he’d been with a  _ lot  _ of people before Cas. 

"You're right. I'm hungry. I didn't get enough come." Cas leaned down and bit Dean's nipple.

Dean laughed, pushing Cas off of him. “You’re not gonna find it there, ya weirdo. Come on, let’s go eat some breakfast, then we’ll get our asses back in bed and you can milk me dry, sound good?” 

"Yeah, as long as you milk yourself inside of my ass, it sounds good. I need to feel you fucking me senseless, Dean." He climbed out of bed and stretched before putting Dean's shirt back on and wandering off to the bathroom.

Dean just stood there staring at the bathroom door, wondering how and why that was so stupidly fucking hot. It took him several seconds to move again, but he eventually threw on some sweatpants and made his way down to the guest bathroom to clean up. He grinned when he saw his bare torso covered in marks. Part of him knew he should be ‘grown out’ of hickeys, but he couldn’t help it... he loved how they felt during and after. He didn’t think he’d ever grow out of that.  _ But fuck, he did a number on me... Good thing we’ve got a couple weeks before school starts back up. It’d be hard to hide these, even with a damn turtleneck. _

He rinsed out his mouth and peed, then washed his hands and made his way to the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast. Surprisingly, he was awake enough he didn’t need coffee, but he’d be lying if he said the thought of brewing coffee for his boyfriend didn’t please some rebelliously domesticated part of him. 

_ Is that what he is? My boyfriend?  _ His thoughts were interrupted pretty quickly by a knock at the door. 

_ Knock knock knock knock knock. _ There was a short pause and then,  _ knock knock.  _ Dean only knew one person that knocked like that.  _ Shit, Jaskier! _

He glanced up the stairs, hoping Cas would stay right where he was as he headed toward the door and opened it a crack. “Hey, Jask. Not really a good time. Can you come back later? Like… tomorrow maybe, or next week?” 

“Nope. Who’s in there... You finally getting some, D?! I wanted sugar, but now I want  _ deets.” _ Jask squeezed inside and widened his eyes at Dean’s neck. “Christ on a cracker.”

Dean smacked his arm and tried to push him back out, but the oaf wouldn’t budge. “I’m gonna put  _ you  _ on a goddamn cracker if you don’t go home in the next eight seconds.” 

“Why? Did you have your beer goggles on when yo—” And Jask paused as if he suddenly knew  _ exactly _ who was there. “No... D... is it...” 

Just then, Cas walked out and stood at the top of the stairs with wide eyes. His hair was still sticking up on end and he was wearing Dean’s oversized shirt and boxers. “Um...”

“Jesus Christ,” Dean muttered, slamming the front door. He knew Jask wasn’t going to rat him out, but he still hadn’t been prepared for this conversation. “Jaskier, you remember Castiel. I’m gonna go see if I have any bleach under the sink I can take a few shots of, I’ll be right back.” He strode to the kitchen, but it wasn’t far enough away to drown out their conversation. 

“Congrats, Novak. Knew he’d give in eventually.” 

When Cas spoke he sounded closer and Dean knew he’d come downstairs. “Um... I didn’t know, but I sure hoped. Are you... Please don’t tell on us.”

“Your secret is safe with me. I don’t give a shit who he sleeps with as long as he’s happy, especially if this means he won’t be begging me for blowjobs anymore.”

Dean dropped the coffee pot into the sink and it clattered around, but thankfully didn’t break. He swore under his breath and listened closely for Cas’ answer, wondering how much explaining he was about to have to do.  _ It was one fucking time. Well, two… but the second doesn’t count.  _

“No, he won’t be, and if he does I’ll punch you  _ both  _ in the mouth.” Cas walked into the kitchen with Jask on his heels and reached around Dean to grip his cock. “It’s mine, and I don’t share.”

“Shit.” Dean tried to squirm backward but was pinned by Cas’ body. He started to harden under his touch which made his entire upper body flush red. Jask laughed way louder than necessary and Dean swung his hand to flip him off without looking. 

“Guess we know who the one in control is. I did  _ not  _ see that coming.” 

Cas placed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder blades and then plopped up on the counter next to Dean, flinching when he landed. “And we all know nurse Ares is the boss over there, so save it,  _ J.” _

Jask looked as though he would argue but was struggling to think of a defense. “That’s Mr. Morningstar to you, Novak.”

Snickering, Dean poured Cas a cup of coffee and handed it to him, then smirked at Jask. “Hey, he knows what he wants and he’s not afraid to wake me up with head. I’ll do whatever the hell he wants me to do.” 

“I’m not calling you  _ Mr. Morningstar _ when I’m still in just in my underwear.” He turned back toward Dean and grinned. “That... was my pleasure, Dean.” Cas bit his lip and had to palm himself, his eyes turning pink right before Dean’s eyes. “Doesn’t he taste fucking amazing, Jask?“

His blush only deepened, and Dean shook his head quickly. “Oh, no. Nope. No fucking way  _ this  _ conversation is taking pl—”

“Fuck yeah, he does. I’m not even mad he never kept up his end of the deal, his dick is gorgeous. Did you see the freckles?” Jask grinned at Cas, his eyes dancing with a mix of amusement and a little bit of lust. Dean could’ve died from embarrassment right there, but that particular bit of news was kind of distracting. 

“Freckles, what the hell are you…” He pulled out his waistband and turned his back to them, pulling his dick out to look at in the light. He bent as much as he could to get a closer look and muttered, “son of a bitch,” under his breath. 

Cas  _ and _ Jask laughed way too hard at the fact that he’d just realized it, and Cas pulled him in by his arm. “I did, and I plan on counting them one day. They’re absolutely beautiful.” He kissed him softly and smiled against his lips.

“So, this is a thing now?” Jask asked. “No more ring around the fucking sophomore?”

_ Nah, but I’ll probably end up putting a ring  _ **_on_ ** _ the fucking sophomore one day, if that counts.  _ “I’m not gonna try to fight it anymore, if that’s what you mean,” Dean said quietly. “I can’t.” 

“I never could,” Cas admitted. “If you tried, I’d just bend over in panties again and you wouldn’t be able to fight it now that you know how this ass really feels.” His words were confident, but his eyes weren’t. Cas was still worried, and Dean found himself wondering how he was ever going to be able to convince him this was real. 

He started by holding Cas close and kissing him, not caring that Jask was still standing there. “I’m sorry, Cas. If I’d have known how hard I was gonna actually fall here, I wouldn’t have tried to fight it so hard. There will always be another school… but there won’t always be another you.”

Jask fake gagged and rolled his eyes. “God, that was disgusting. Okay, I’m gonna get what I came here for and leave now before you two start swapping spit all over the pancakes.” He brushed past them to grab the sugar and then headed for the door. “Double date soon?” he called over his shoulder.

While the thought still made him extremely nervous, he knew that if Jask trusted Ares, he could, too. And the thought of being able to have a normal double date with Cas was too good to pass up. He nodded, more sure by the second as he looked into Cas’ eyes. “Yeah… as long as he’ll have me.” 


	14. Castiel

Christmas break was probably the best time of Cas’ life. He spent most of his time with Dean, and the few nights he spent at home felt wrong. If it was up to him, he would have moved in already. Aunt Amara assumed things were going extremely well with Benny, and Cas let her believe that. 

Being with Dean may have been legal, but the fact that he was his teacher made it highly frowned upon, so Cas kept his mouth shut. Jimmy noticed Cas was happier now than he was at any point with Benny, but he only asked about it once and then let it go. There were times Cas felt like he knew, but he didn’t push and Cas was thankful. He attempted to research homeschooling a few times over break but he couldn’t concentrate on anything that wasn’t Dean. 

He made sure to always wake Dean up happy; whether it was sucking him off, riding him into consciousness, or bringing him coffee or breakfast. Just some way to make sure his mornings were good and he associated that goodness with Cas. 

On Christmas Eve, Cas had made cookie dough and showed up at Dean’s again so they could bake them together. After yet another lecture about walking over in the cold, they frotted in the kitchen and then went to work on those delicious cookies. With break coming to an end, Cas was worried. He knew they wouldn’t be holding hands or kissing each other at lunch, but he hoped Dean wouldn’t push him too far away. Just thinking about it hurt. 

On the last night of break, Cas showed up again even after he agreed to stay home. He _couldn’t_ stay away. Like every other time, Dean didn’t deny him, and they spent one last magical night together before it was back to the real world. 

Cas knew Dean was nervous too; his eyes gave him away, and even if they didn’t his actions would have told Cas. The possessive sex they had that morning might have been their hottest yet, and after Dean fucked Cas into the mattress and filled him with come, he leaned down to suck marks all along his back and shoulders. 

Cas wore his marks proudly. No one could see his back, but Dean had left others on his neck as well. When his friends asked about them, he just smiled and brushed it off. It felt like a dirty little secret… _he_ felt like a dirty little secret, and although he didn’t want to be one, it was still hot. He wanted to secretly fuck Dean all over that damn school and those thoughts alone had his eyes pink before he even entered the classroom for second period. 

He was wearing Dean’s jacket and ACDC t-shirt, his hickies on display for his man when he walked inside and checked out Dean’s gorgeous ass as he wrote on the board. _Gods, how did I get so lucky?_ “Morning, Dean. Nice turtleneck.” _Not. Ugh, just wear my marks and tell anyone who asks about them to mind their business._ Cas didn’t care what _was_ and _wasn’t_ professional. He already had to be hidden. He already had to ignore the fact that everyone around Dean had stupid heart eyes at him while he walked around letting everyone believe he was single. _You aren’t single, Dean. You are mine._ When he sat down on his hard wooden chair, he hissed at the soreness and bit his lip, imagining Dean inside of him again. He caught Dean watching him, and knew if he didn’t have those dumb contacts in that his eyes would be pink, too. _That’s right baby, you did this to me._

His gaze lingered for a moment longer, and then he barely looked Cas’ way at all for the rest of class. His movements were stiff though, and Cas could easily tell Dean was struggling with not talking to him, but it didn’t exactly make things a whole lot better. 

“Do you think he found a girlfriend?” Hannah asked, leaning in toward Cas so no one else could hear. “No one wears turtlenecks because they like them, right?”

“Why do you assume girlfriend? Could be a boyfriend.” Cas glanced at Dean again and sighed. “Probably just wishful thinking. He probably is straight.”

Hannah giggled. “Jealous, Castiel?”

“Duh. Have you seen him? Ugh... it should be illegal, right?” Cas looked back over and visibly checked him out.

Dean turned, raising a cold eyebrow at them. “If you two spent half as much time listening to me as you did gossiping about me, you might actually be getting better grades.” A few of the students smirked, and Dean turned back to continue his lesson. 

“Yikes,” Hannah whispered. “Maybe he got beat up, no one that’s getting laid is that uptight.” 

“You’re right. Or the sex is just horrible.” Cas leaned over his book and pointedly looked down. 

It wasn’t like he expected special treatment, but he didn’t expect this. _But what did you actually expect? Shut up, me._

Class continued a lot like that, and when the bell rang, Dean continued writing notes on the board for the next class. Hannah approached him to apologize, but he shrugged her off and she went on her way. 

Cas’ entire mood was tanked at that point, so once his stuff was packed, he stood and walked toward the door. _It isn’t you. He does like you. He showed you over break. Stop being such a damn emo teen._

He would have approached him too, but he really didn’t want to be rejected again, so he didn’t. Dean actually glanced over at him and looked like he was going to say something, but ended up just staring down at the chalk in his hand and letting Cas walk out. 

_That’s what I thought._ He left, not looking back again and walked straight to third period English. Mrs. Mills was a hard ass, and the fact that him being on time actually rendered her speechless definitely helped his mood a little. But the second she teased him for dating a vampire, he was sad again. 

He spent the entire class thinking of his break with Dean and how cold he was today. Could that have been something he regrets? _What if he is changing his mind and that possessive sex this morning wasn’t possessive at all... what if it was goodbye?_

By lunchtime, he was done with school. _First day back and I want to quit again. Even my friends are annoying._

Nick nudged him, then reached over to steal some of his food. “You look grumpier than your better half today, and that’s rare.” 

“Shut up, Lucifer,” Jimmy teased, leaning across the table to lightly smack him. “I might be the better half, but I’m not the grumpy one.” 

“Jimmy’s just a ray of sunshine, especially since he lost his v-card,” Cas teased, trying anything to feel like a normal teenager again.

Abby gasped and shoved Jim. “Tell me everything!”

He launched into a story that sounded absolutely boring compared to what he’d experienced with Dean. The sex sounded boring, the girl sounded boring, everything about it. Abby’s eyes burned black, which Nick jumped on immediately. “Holy hell, Abbs! You’re jealous?”

“Shut it, Lucifer! I was supposed to take his virginity. That was no secret. Where is she? I want to punch her!” Abbadon stood up and looked around the cafeteria, and Cas found himself more interested now.

“Seriously? You’re going to punch her? Not him? I’m sure she had no clue you hooked your demon claws in him.” Cas was actually smiling at the turn of events, but that smile faded when Dean and Jask walked inside. _Dammit. Why is he so perfect?_

Dean wiped snow from his hair and shoved Jask, laughing at something he’d said. Abaddon snapped her fingers in front of Cas’ face. “Um, hello? We’re talking about _me_ now, can you pay attention?” 

“Oh, right, you. So, are you just going to stand there and talk shit, or actually do something, tough chick?” Cas raised an eyebrow challengingly, not looking back in Dean’s direction.

Jimmy frowned and pulled her arm. “Don’t even think about it. She had no clue you wanted that, and obviously it didn’t matter. I chose to lose it to her. You want seconds? Get in line.” Cas laughed harder than he had all day, proud of Jimmy for speaking up.

Abaddon looked like she was about to cry for the first time in his entire friendship with her, then yanked her arm back and stormed off toward her locker. Nick chuckled, draining his milk jug and standing up. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’d love to get that impending meltdown on tape.” He dashed after her, leaving Cas alone with Jimmy. 

“I’m glad you held out for the nicer girl, Jimmy. Abbadon will be fine, she doesn’t really have a soul, you know?” Cas took a bite of food, wondering why Gabe wasn’t there today. 

Jimmy frowned at her empty seat. “I never thought she was serious. Hell, she probably wasn’t. Bet it just bruised her ego.” He huffed after a minute and looked back at Cas, nodding to the marks covering his neck. “You should invite Benny over. I’d like to see him in a setting that doesn’t involve the bar.”

“Why?” Cas asked, a little too quickly. He sat up straighter, actually feeling guilty for lying, but he was sure that was just because he didn’t _want_ to be lying. He wanted to proudly be on Dean’s arm.

Jimmy scoffed playfully. “You spent nearly all of Christmas break with him. Obviously it’s getting serious. You’ve never even spent the night with someone before, let alone nearly two weeks. You’re my brother, I want to get to know him.” 

Cas fidgeted with the fork on his plate while he tried to think of something, anything to put _that_ meeting off a while. “Uh... rememberer when I said we were having a thing?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, we’re still working through all that. I stayed all that time because it was the first time we got to be just... us. If that makes sense? I’ll bring him over, I just don’t know exactly when yet. But I will.” _And you’ll be surprised when you see who he is, but for now, please drop it._ “I’m just worried things will go back to how they were, now that I’m back to just being some sixteen year old student, you know? Like he’ll want something more... with an adult.”

Jimmy frowned, crossing his arms on the table. “If he does, I can’t really say I blame him. Is it really that serious for _you,_ though?” 

Cas frowned, not sure if he should lie but also not sure what the truth was. Was it that serious? Yes... yes, it was. _Shit! How the fuck did I get here?!_ The way Jimmy was looking at him made it obvious he didn’t have to actually answer, his eyes and face told him. “I don’t know.” He hated how small his voice was, but at least it was just him and Jimmy.

“Hey,” Jimmy started. “It’ll work out, just give it time.” 

Cas didn’t say much after that, and lunch passed by pretty quickly, but his appetite was gone.

When he was in his next class, he felt his phone vibrate and nearly ignored it. If it wasn’t Dean, he’d just be upset, but if it was, it might be something he didn’t want to hear. 

He didn’t last long though, and before the first five minutes were up he’d pulled out the phone to check.

**Dean:** **_you’re not mad at me for earlier, are you? You’ve been quiet today_ **

**Cas:** **_oh hi, didn’t think you noticed. Didn’t think you saw me today at all_ **

Another ten minutes went by, then his phone rang again. 

**Dean:** **_that’s not fair. We talked about this cas_ **

**Dean:** **_of course I saw you, I always see you_ **

**Cas:** **_none of this is fair_ **

His finger hovered over the send button before he finally pressed it, but he regretted it.

**Cas:** **_sorry. I’ll stop being a baby_ **

Nothing else came from Dean the rest of the day, until after the bell rang to signal the end of last period. 

**Dean:** **_come see me_ **

He hesitated on principle but slowly made his way over, walking inside and closing the door. “Yes, Mr. Winchester?”

Two heartbeats later, Dean was standing in front of him and frowning. “The door is shut, Cas. You gotta be that formal?”

“I don’t know, do I? I seem to not know the lines you’ve drawn here, Dean. Are you going to give me detention, or kiss me?”

Dean smirked slightly. “Why not both? I wouldn’t mind throwing you in detention. I’ll even let you serve it in my bedroom instead of my classroom.” He reached up, lightly cupping Cas’ chin. “Can I kiss you? Been wantin’ to all day.”

“Please do. Both of those things.” Cas didn’t wait and leaned in to kiss him, opening his lips to let him in. It was the best thing that had happened all day, and before he knew it he was pulling on Dean’s hair, begging for more.

After a soft hum, Dean kissed across his jaw and flicked his tongue over the marks he’d left that morning. “Mine.” 

“All yours. I can still feel you from this morning,” Cas whispered breathlessly while Dean kissed along his neck.

Dean pulled back up, planting one more kiss to his lips before reversing a couple of steps. He was biting his lip and smirking, his eyes trailing down Cas’ body. “Fuck, I love those jeans on you. Now go on, class dismissed.” 

“Fine. I’ll just go home and jack off in your boxers.” Cas grinned and left the room before Dean could say anything back. 

After the hottest sexting session of his life, Cas actually slept pretty well that night, but when he woke up, he remembered the day before. He even had a moment where he considered ditching, but instead, he threw on one of Dean’s flannels and went to school. 

He felt more prepared this time for Dean’s cold shoulder, but it didn’t help the sting of seeing him for the first time that morning and not being able to touch him. He knew he was still being unusually quiet but he couldn’t help it, and when Dean started teaching he braced his chin on his hand and watched him. He hung on to every word, just for the sake of hearing Dean’s voice.

But again, Dean barely glanced at him, and the one time Cas actually tried to engage, Dean shut him down. They ended up having another one of those interactive learning sessions and when it was done, Dean sat at his desk and didn’t pay a bit of attention to Cas _or_ his phone. 

So, Cas didn’t try. _Why say anything at all when this is just how it has to be?_ He did his work and probably acted like a better student than he had all year. 

When he did pull out his phone, he didn’t text Dean. Instead, he texted Nick.

**Cas:** **_if I don’t get hammered soon, I’m going to flip shit_ **

He texted back almost instantly. 

**Nick:** **_then let’s go. Tonight?_ **

**Cas:** **_yup. Just us or should we round the troops?_ **

He glanced up from his phone with a small smile and saw Dean watching him, then looked back at his phone to read Nick’s reply.

**Nick:** **_been awhile since we’ve had a bro date_ **

**Cas:** **_sounds good. Meet you there at 8. Might even pregame though if you want to come by first. Amara got some honey Wild Turkey I want to try_ **

While he waited, Cas snuck another look at Dean, who was starting at him with an unreadable expression. Before Cas could give any thought to what it meant, his phone buzzed again.

**Nick:** **_hell yeah, see you around 6 then_ **

Cas pocketed his phone again and sat beck in his chair to think. _Am I supposed to tell Dean I plan on going out? I don’t know how this works._ He glanced back at his teacher and the annoyance bubbled back up to the surface. _I’d tell you if you weren’t so busy pretending I don’t matter. Guess we’ll just see how this plays out._

~~~~

The fact that Dean didn’t reach out at all the rest of the day had Cas drinking much more than he should have before ever leaving the house. Nick seemed to be enjoying it and when they put on their jackets and beanies before walking to the bar, Cas decided to be a friend. “So, how are things with you, Luce?”

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his jacket pocket. “Peachy. Nothing to really report one way or the other.” Nick glanced both ways and started crossing the street, Cas on his heels. “You? You gonna tell me why you’re flipping shit?”

“Nothing much. I thought dating guys would be easier, but as it turns out they’re just as dramatic... Myself included.” Cas slipped on some ice and laughed at himself. “See, even that made me want to flip shit. I can’t help it.” They approached the bar and walked inside. “Ready to _legally_ drink, Nicolas?”

His friend smirked, slipping him his fake ID and handing his own over to Lisa, a wide grin on his face. She eyed it, knowing damn well they were underage, but sighed. “You two are idiots, but keep those on you. Plausible deniability on my part.” 

“How sweet of you. Can I get one of those Adios Motherfucker drinks? I heard they’re good.” Cas offered a friendly smile and nodded toward Nick. “Get him one too, he needs it.”

She smiled with a quick roll of her eyes and poured the drinks as requested, but held on to them both as they tried to take them. “Seriously. Keep yourselves out of trouble.” 

Nick laughed. “Us? Trouble? Never. We’re angels, we left the demon at home.”

Cas wholeheartedly agreed. “Don’t you see the halos?” 

They posed like innocent assholes, and Lisa pushed the drinks towards them with a smile. “I better not regret this.” 

She walked away shaking her head and Cas mumbled after her. “You just might.”

It only took one of those drinks to have Cas feeling the warmth of alcohol throughout his entire body, and before he knew it, he was on the dance floor dancing with some cougar. _Nick better not be recording this._


	15. Dean

It had only been two days, and it already seemed like Cas was starting to hate him. Dean had absolutely no idea what to do with that or how to fix it. They’d talked about what would happen once they got back to school. Cas had said he’d known Dean wouldn’t be able to openly flirt with him, and he’d been okay with it. But after the last couple of days, Dean wasn’t sure that was accurate.

_ What if he decided he doesn’t want this? Who the hell was he smiling at earlier? I’ve never seen his eyes go gold for anyone but me, and I had to work fucking hard to make it happen.  _

Dean was getting grumpier about it by the minute, but was determined to let Cas come to him. He’d made his intentions as clear as he possibly could, and if Cas was going radio silent, chances were good he was changing his mind. Dean wouldn’t try to trap him. 

By the time he was supposed to be in bed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. It had been a long day, a silent day, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He tried texting Cas but didn’t get a response, and when he called, it rang twice and forwarded to voicemail.  _ He fucking rejected me?! Wow.  _ It hurt more than he anticipated, so he got out of bed and quickly got dressed, then called Jask. “You sleeping?”

“Nope, my stupid ass took a nap after school. I was just about to have a drink to try and make myself tired again. Why?”

Grinning, Dean grabbed his keys. “Get dressed and meet me in the car, we’re gonna go get a real drink.”

Jask wasn’t a stranger to school-night outings, so he didn’t question Dean. He hung up, and ten minutes later he came out to join Dean in the car right as it started to warm up. “Surprised you’re not locked in a room with Cas,” he said, rubbing his hands in front of the heater vent. 

Dean pulled out onto the road and completely ignored the question. Instead, he turned up the music and started serenading his friend, who was making a grossed-out face. It made Dean laugh harder than he should, causing him to screw up the best part of  _ Fairies Wear Boots,  _ but at least he was in a good mood when they pulled into Rocky’s. 

The place was packed, which seemed weird for a Tuesday, but Dean wasn’t going to object to a noise level high enough he wouldn’t be asked a lot of questions. He hadn’t had the energy to try to explain any of what had happened to Jaskier, but Dean wasn’t  _ so  _ low yet that he’d been willing to drink alone. 

He flicked his eyes around the bar as Lisa poured his drink, but didn’t see anything interesting until Jask slapped his arm. “You didn’t tell me you broke things off with Novak!”

Dean whipped around so fast he spilled his whiskey all over his sleeve. “What? I didn’t, we’re —” but when his eyes focused on Cas, he understood why Jask got that impression. He was dancing with some forty year old woman while a younger dude pulled on his arm. Cas pushed the other guy’s hand away, but the way he stumbled let Dean know he was  _ very _ drunk. 

He pushed past Jask and stepped between the persistent guy and Cas, putting a hand firmly on his lower back. “Mind if I cut in?” 

“Ooh, hi.” Cas practically fell into his arms, wrapping himself around Dean’s shoulders. “I had one of those blue drinks, and now I’m a lotta drunk.”

Ignoring the scent of his cologne was hard, but Dean clenched his jaw and held him upright. “What the hell are you even doing here, Cas? It’s a school night.”  _ Could ask myself the same damn question, but it seems like it’s a good thing I showed up.  _

“Same thing you’re doing here, Dean. Look, I’m legal now.” Cas pulled out his ID and danced it around Dean’s face. Nick was watching with a confused face but it was obvious he was just as hammered, so Dean hoped he wouldn’t remember.

“You’re not, Cas, and quit wavin’ the damn thing around,” Dean scolded, snatching it out of Cas’ hand. He lowered his voice, getting much too close to Cas’ mouth. “Are you  _ tryin’  _ to get busted?” 

Cas’ breath hitched and he nearly leaned in for a kiss, but Dean was happy he caught himself. “No. I...” he looked around as if he was just realizing where they were, and then pulled away. “I’m fine, I’ll walk home if you want me gone.” 

The bigger guy walked up again, acting as if he was concerned about Cas. “This guy bothering you, kid?” 

Cas scoffed. “Him? Never. But  _ you _ can fuck off.” 

Jask was close enough to hear and walked over, ushering Dean and Cas away from the dance floor. Dean scowled the whole way back to his drink.  _ This should be reason number one to stay the fuck away from Cas. As if I needed a reminder he’s just a teenager.  _ He could see the red tint on everything in front of him that suggested his eyes were giving away his irritation, so he blinked and turned to Jask. “I’m gonna take him home. You good with callin’ a cab?” 

“Of course, don’t you worry about me. Be safe, D.” Jask clasped his shoulder. “I’m going to get Nick over there home safe, too.”

Cas picked up Dean’s drink and brought it to his lips, his eyes swirling with silver, and Dean had to quickly grab it and set it back down. “Enough, Cas. Jesus.” He nodded his thanks to Jask and then pushed Cas toward the door. “Out. My car is to the left.”

“Fine.” Cas tripped over the curb and caught himself on Dean’s arm. “Why are you mad at me?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Cas,” Dean said sharply, opening the door when they got to Baby’s passenger side. “Maybe because you’re breaking the law... on a school night.”  _ And flirting with strangers after ignoring me all day.  _

“I did—” Dean slammed the door shut and walked around the car. He took a deep breath and climbed inside, just in time to hear Cas still talking. “Why are  _ you _ here? It’s a school night.”

Dean didn’t answer, he put Baby in drive and started heading toward Cas’ house. The radio was still on from the drive in, so Dean tried to lose himself in the music while he worked out why he  _ was  _ there on a school night.  _ I couldn’t sleep, that’s all it was. Couldn’t sleep and needed a damn drink… it’s not a crime when  _ **_I_ ** _ do it.  _

“Don’t go this way... turn that way.” Cas slid closer to Dean and tucked into his arm, sliding a hand down his stomach. “Please...”

Confused, Dean wasn’t going to listen, but he melted a little when he heard Cas’ tone. “That way’s my house, not yours.”

“I know. I like your house better.” Cas kissed his cheek and started pulling on Dean’s waistband. “I miss you.”

_ Ah, fuck.  _ Dean did a double take looking down at him, thankful that he, at least, wasn’t drunk. He turned toward his own house against his better judgement and lifted his hips, his cock chasing Cas whether he wanted it to or not. “Sit down, you’re gonna make me wreck.”

“You’re a good driver.” Cas palmed Dean through his jeans. “Let me taste you, Dean.”

All common sense flew out the window and he nodded quickly, putting both hands on the wheel and gripping hard. “Yeah, fuck… okay. Do it.” 

Cas worked his jeans and pulled him out, instantly sliding him inside his mouth. He moaned at the flavor and pulled off just to lap at the tip and dive back in.

Dean shivered, swearing under his breath and hitting the gas a little harder. He was thankful the roads weren’t icy, or else this would likely be the best and  _ last _ blowjob he’d ever receive. “Fuck, Cas...” He dropped one hand to Cas’ hair, gripping it tightly and pulling him off just a little bit. “Ah, fuck... Right there...”

Cas chuckled and bobbed down again, humming as he opened his throat for Dean’s thick cock. He slid an ice cold hand up Dean’s shirt and flicked his nipple, making him yelp and swerve a little. He focused entirely after that on getting into his driveway safely, which just meant by the time he reached over Cas’ body to put the car in park, he was shaking with how bad he needed the release. “Fuck, sweetheart. Don't stop, I’m so…” he flattened his hand on the back of Cas’ head and held him in place as he thrusted up and came hard. 

When he let Cas sit up, the fucker was grinning and licking the side of his mouth. “I’m addicted to your delicious come, Dean.”

_ That’s ridiculous, but also hot as hell.  _ Dean hated himself for letting that happen while Cas was so drunk, but then again, he didn’t seem to make many good decisions at all where Cas was concerned. “You are way too damn good at that.” 

“Yeah?” He grinned, staring at Dean with glossed over silver eyes. “Sorry I made you all red. I just wanted to not feel purple for a little bit.”

Dean frowned deeply, reaching over to take Cas’ hand. “Come on. Let’s get you inside and warmed up. You can stay here while I go to class tomorrow and when I get home, I think we need to have another talk.”

“Okay.” Cas followed him out of the driver door and tucked himself under Dean’s arm, nuzzling in close as they walked inside.

It was a pain in the ass trying to get Cas comfortable and in bed, but he managed it, and couldn’t stop himself from wrapping him up tight as they fell asleep. Leaving in the morning was even harder, but Cas was absolutely knocked out and didn’t put up any resistance at all. 

He tucked Cas back in and quietly snuck out to go to work, and the entire day was horrible. Dean was antsy, nervous, and worried about Cas. He texted him three times before second period alone, and was so distracted during fourth that he found himself staring at  _ Jimmy _ more than once. 

Jimmy looked around himself at one point, and frowned as he got up to walk over. “Everything okay, Mr. Winchester?”

“Huh?” Dean’s eyes snapped to Jimmy’s face, and he immediately remembered his eyes were the wrong shade of blue. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just don’t really wanna be here today. I’m sure you’ve had days like that. You get a jumpstart on that project?”

“Tell me about it. I had to get nagged at for the fact that my brother didn’t go home and never answered his messages. Like I’m his damn guardian?” Jimmy scoffed and nodded. “Anyway, yeah, I did actually. I’m almost done.”

_ Shit. I should’ve used his phone to text Amara. It’s probably dead, which would explain why he’s not answering me.  _ “I’m sure he’s okay. But good, you havin’ any trouble picking a topic?”

“No. I really liked what you taught us about the draft, so I went with that. I wanted to know more about it so I figured a project was a good place to start.” He shrugged and made his way back to his desk to read.

Dean sat back in his chair to stretch his back just as his phone finally vibrated.

**Cas:** **_sorry I had to borrow your charger and then I fell asleep again. Your bed is so comfy._ **

He attached a photo of himself cuddled in between Dean’s pillows with a sleepy smile. Dean had half a mind to leave right then to go home to him, but knew he only had a couple of hours left and he didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention. 

**Dean:** **_go eat some food and drink some water_ **

He pocketed his phone and suffered through the next couple of classes. On his free period, he went to see Jask, but he was busy almost the entire time and barely talked to him at all. 

When it was finally time to leave, Dean gathered his things and fished his phone out of his pocket when it started ringing. “Hello?”

“Dean? It’s Amara, Castiel and Jimmy’s aunt? I was wondering if you had a minute, I’m worried about Cas. Has he been skipping again?”

_ Ah, man. I do  _ **_not_ ** _ have time for this right now.  _ He headed out the door and made his way toward his car as he spoke. “Nope, he’s been showing up just about every day. Secretary said someone called him in sick today, it wasn’t you?”  _ I know damn well it wasn’t you. _

“No, but I’m guessing it was Benny.” She sighed heavily, and Dean pursed his lips as he opened his car door and got in, waiting for her to continue. “I’m starting to think he’s a bad influence on Cas. Have you met him?”

_ Yeah, but you shouldn’t know that.  _ Dean’s mind worked quickly filling in those blanks. “Right, Benny. No, I haven’t had a reason to meet him, but I don’t think he’s a bad influence… But then again, I’m not his guardian.”  _ And he’s me. Benny’s me, has to be.  _

“You’re probably right. I’ll talk with him when he comes back home. Thanks for your time, Dean.”

“No problem, Ma’am. Have a good day.” He hung up before she could say anything else and hightailed it over to his house with his thoughts jumbled.  _ Am I a bad influence on Cas? Is that what’s happening? Apparently no matter what I do, I make him sad and wanna ditch class, so maybe I am. Fuck.  _

He parked the car and walked inside slowly, taking off his jacket and shoes. “Cas?” he yelled. 

He rounded the stairs and came down, wearing one of Dean’s old shirts and boxers, looking like he just got out of the shower. “Hi, how was work?” Cas wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. “Look, I made us dinner. Or... I tried.”

“Text your aunt.” Dean cleared his throat, then kissed Cas again now that he’d gotten that out. “And thank you for cooking. Work was... Well, you know how that place is, you show up once a week.” He smiled playfully, pulling away to go check out the food.

“I think I owe you detention...” Cas reached around and squeezed his ass playfully. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I was an ass.”

Dean nodded seriously, but wasn’t mad about it anymore. “You were an ass. But I get it. I can’t imagine this situation is easy for you. You’ve got nothin’ to lose here.” 

“You... I have  _ you _ to lose, and I don’t want to. I’ll stop being such a damn... kid all the time. I really am sorry.” Cas walked over to check his chicken and shrugged at how it looked. “Hope you like it. I just tried something from online.”

“It’s perfect, Cas.” Dean stepped back and took a moment to remove his contacts. They weren’t at school and didn’t have to hide. Dean had a feeling he had his own apologies to make, and wanted Cas to know he was sincere. “Look, you’re allowed to be a kid. You’re sixteen. It comes with the territory. I should’ve been easier on you in class, so  _ I’m  _ sorry.” 

Cas looked into his eyes and walked back over to wrap his arms around his neck. “I get it. You can’t get too friendly and cross too many lines. I’ll work on it.”

“So will I. I think we both know I went too far. I think I overcompensated, and the last thing I ever wanna do is see those eyes purple.” He kissed him gently, holding there for a moment before turning to dish up the food. “We’ll figure it out eventually, as long as you’re still willin’ to try.”

“I am, and I’m glad you are too. I liked being here waiting for you, though.” He smiled and got them drinks from the fridge, and Dean took his with a small smile. 

“Knowing you were here waiting for me was actually awful. All I wanted to do was leave to come home, and I couldn’t.” He popped the tab on his beer, took a sip, then sat down to eat. “I think I got spoiled over break.”

“Me too. And I think I let it show. Why did you say to text my aunt? I texted that I was alive.” Cas took a bite and then chewed like he didn’t trust his cooking.

Dean chuckled at him and took a bite way bigger than he should have, but he had faith in Cas. It wasn’t the best chicken he’d ever had, but it was also far from the worst and he was just glad Cas even tried. His eyes sparked gold as he chewed, staring over at Cas. “She called me. She’s worried about you. I told her you were probably fine. Couldn’t exactly say you were in my bed.”

“I was in your bed most of the day. I came down to eat when you said to, but then I went back.” His eyes were gold too and he leaned over to kiss Dean again. “I wish I was older.”

That statement struck him as odd, though it seemed the reasoning behind it was pretty obvious. “So we didn’t have to sneak around?” 

“Yeah. It’s hard to believe you actually want me too, and then when we have to hide, it feels like maybe I was dreaming and you don’t actually want me. Which is dumb. I just want to kiss you whenever I want.”

Dean smiled, setting down his fork and turning so he could pull Cas into his lap. “Then kiss me now… We’re not hiding from anyone here.” 

Cas didn’t hesitate, and they eventually learned that Cas’ chicken tasted even better reheated.


	16. Castiel

Cas somehow managed to convince Dean to let him stay one more night. Getting out of bed was much harder, but actually going to school turned out to be easier. Dean dropped him off around the corner, which sucked, but Cas felt much better after their talk and he knew he needed to tone it down. 

He couldn’t completely stop hitting on Dean,  _ that _ would be suspicious to anyone close to him and he didn’t want anyone catching on and ruining the best thing to ever happen to him. Finding the line was going to be hard, but he had faith they would figure it out. 

The rest of the week was more of the same and Cas showed up for every class. Some of his teachers were surprised but he was trying to make a good impression. He had done some more research on homeschooling and knew if he was going to convince anyone that he was a worthy candidate, he was going to have to start acting like one. 

By Friday, he was tired, grouchy, and sexualy frustrated. All he wanted was to be at Dean’s, but he went home and actually packed up his backpack. He left Amara a note before walking over to Dean’s and letting himself inside. The smell alone had him smiling, and after showering and throwing on Dean’s boxers, he plopped back up on the counter to Google another recipe. After searching through countless Pinterests, he couldn’t find something that he felt would impress Dean, so he went with something simple, something he already knew Dean liked — spaghetti. 

Once the hamburger meat was in the pan, he pulled up a classic rock playlist and hooked it up to Dean’s speaker so he could sing and dance while he cooked. After confirming Dean had some bread, he looked up some garlic bread recipes and started on those as well. He wanted Dean to walk into his house and smell fresh dinner, hoping that would keep him from having to explain how he got in his house. “It’s really not my fault, no one told you to put the key under the flower pot.” He chuckled to himself and started singing along to Against the Wind while stirring the meat and checking the noodles. He was so into his song, he didn’t even hear the front door open and when he turned to see Dean watching him, he gasped. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Dean grinned, walking over to pull him in and kiss him. “I’m not gonna ask how you got in here, I’m just glad ya did.” He slid one hand down to Cas’ lower back to hold him close, and reached over with the other to stir the spaghetti. “Smells amazing, Cas.”

“Me or the food?” Cas cuddled into Dean’s chest happily and kissed along his chin. He knew he missed Dean, but now that he was in his arms he realized just how much. He didn’t want to ever leave this embrace.

“Both. But you smell more like me than you right now, not that I’m complaining.” He turned back to face Cas fully and picked him up, setting him on the counter and kissing him again. “You shoulda waited to cook, though.”

“Really?” He smiled down at Dean, loving how it felt to be lifted so easily. “The good thing about spaghetti is it can sit for a while. I just didn’t want you to come home hungry.” Cas leaned in for another kiss, this time raking his fingers through Dean’s hair.

He hummed low, then pulled away long enough to cover the pot and shut the stove off. When Dean slotted himself between Cas’ legs again, Cas lifted his hips so Dean could slide his boxers down. He sucked in a breath as Dean kissed over his bare thighs. “Stay right here for me, I’m gonna go lock the door.” He nipped once, then moved away and out of the room.

Cas groaned and threw his head back as he waited. He was fully hard and he was sure his eyes were bright pink, but he couldn’t help it. He felt so  _ wanted, _ and Dean looked absolutely incredible in his work clothes.

Dean came back a moment later, loosening his tie as he crossed the kitchen. He left it on, but used the space created to unbutton his shirt a little bit. His eyes were definitely pink, and he was staring straight at Cas’ crotch as he undid the buttons on his wrists and started rolling up his sleeves. “Will you touch yourself for me? I wanna watch.”

“Fuck.” Cas rolled his hips and reached around to palm himself. “Yes... Want me to edge myself or come?” He’d never sat in front of someone to jack off, but the idea was exhilarating.

Dean got the fabric up to his elbow and let out a little noise. “Uh… Okay. Should point out you don’t have to do a damn thing I say, but… if you’re seriously askin’ cause you’re open to it, then edge yourself.” He glanced toward the stove and then back at Cas. “Until I’m done eating?” 

“Mmhmm...” He gripped his throbbing length, sliding up and down slowly. “Wanna do what you say, Dean.”

Biting his lip, Dean nodded and quickly dished himself some spaghetti and grabbed a piece of garlic bread from the oven. He hissed slightly when it burned his fingers but didn’t take his eyes off Cas’ hand until he was seated at the table and facing him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful. And I swear to god, Cas, I’ll give you anything you want when we’re done.” 

“I...” Cas shivered and fingered at the bead of precome on his tip. “I just want you... always.” He found a pace, his left hand gripping the counter while he kept his eyes locked on Dean. 

When he felt himself getting closer to the edge, Cas gripped the base of his cock and released a frustrated groan. “Fu—”  _ I need a distraction. _ “Is the food good?”

Dean was halfway through his spaghetti but it was getting visibly more difficult for him to continue. His eyes were so pink they looked like beacons as he watched, his cheeks flushed. “Delicious, Cas. Seriously, you did an awesome job.” 

“Good.” He started stroking again, moaning and rutting into his fist. His orgasm built even faster that time, and when he squeezed himself to stop it, he whimpered Dean’s name.

“Shit.” Dean palmed himself under the table and dropped his fork, then got up so quickly he knocked the table forward a couple of inches. He rounded it and crossed the distance to Cas, kissing him heatedly. “I suck at this, can’t wait.”

He tasted like lust and spaghetti and Cas never realized how delicious that combination would be. “Did I... do okay?”

“Fuck, it was perfect, Cas, you’re perfect.” Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ leaking, throbbing cock, stroking roughly and tilting his head down to watch. “Tell me what you want, I’ll give you anything.”

Cas groaned, feeling like he might explode at any second. “Dean... let me cover you in my come... Don’t stop!”

Dean leaned in, draping his entire body over Cas as he kissed his neck, stroking faster until Cas was sure he was going to burst. Another rough hand gripped his hip and yanked him forward until he was right at the edge of the counter, then Dean dropped to his knees, angling Cas’ cock toward his face. “Come for me, Cas.”

“Fuck! Dean!” Cas arched his back and came, covering Dean’s gorgeous lips and chin with his spend. His mouth was still parted when Dean started licking at the tip, causing him to shiver. “Oh my fuck... That was incredible. You’re incredible.”

Nodding quickly, Dean kissed a line over Cas’ thigh. “Do you want a picture?”

“Yes. Do you have your phone in your pocket? Mine is by your bed charging.” Cas reached out and took Dean’s phone, taking a couple photos that had his spent cock twitching. “Your turn, baby. How do you want me?”

He smiled a little, then grabbed a towel to clean his face. “Eat your dinner, we’ll figure the rest out after.” Dean pressed the heel of his palm over his bulge and picked up the remnants of his garlic bread, taking a bite and huffing a laugh as he chewed. “Tastes like come. I like it.”

“I want to taste your come. Fuck dinner.” Cas jumped off the counter and followed him to the table. “Sit.” Dean sat immediately, and Cas chuckled at how easy it was to boss him around. He dropped to his knees and pulled him out, happy to see how hard he was. “So hard for me... Tell me it’s mine.” Cas licked up his shaft when Dean tried to speak.

“Ahh, fuck... Yours, Cas. I’m yours, it’s yours, the whole damn world is yours. Now, c’mon.” He gripped the side of the table, scooting forward.

Satisfied, Cas sucked him down with a long hum and by the time Dean’s leg was trembling and his body was taut, he slid off and started stroking. He dropped his jaw and aimed at his tongue, moaning when Dean started to paint the inside of his mouth white. 

Dean swore under his breath and kissed him, his tongue lapping into Cas’ mouth to chase the taste. “Fucking incredible,” he muttered against his lips. “All yours, Cas.”

“Good. Now I’ll eat.” Cas walked over to get Dean’s boxers and slide them on again, and then served himself a plate. “Can I stay this weekend? We have to start season three of Game of Thrones.“

The smile Dean gave him as he pulled his half-empty plate back to himself said it all. “Did you tell your aunt you weren’t coming home?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes, but I had a feeling so I left her a note. Should I call her, too?” Cas sat down happily and took a bite of food.

“Wouldn’t hurt. I just don’t want her worryin’ about you.” Dean started eating again. “But yeah, you can absolutely stay. Just gotta cancel somethin’ with J, but he’ll get over it.”

“Were you going to a bar again?” Cas asked with his eyes narrowed.

Dean laughed. “Why, you jealous? No, some family bullshit. He didn’t want to go alone but wasn’t sure it was time to introduce Ares yet. He’ll just have to suck it up.” 

“Yeah, he will.” Cas took another bite and straddled Dean’s lap. “I would be jealous. Know why? Cause you’re too perfect and all mine.”

Their lips met briefly. “I don’t go to bars to hook up, Cas. I go for the whiskey and the jukebox. You wouldn’t have anything to worry about, anyway.”

“Good.” Cas kissed along his cheek. “Were you jealous when you saw me at the bar?”

“Jealous, irritated, scared… yeah.” Dean turned his head to kiss him properly and held it that time, sliding his hands down Cas’ body and gripping his ass. “Mission accomplished.”

“I never want you to be scared.” Cas flicked his tongue out over Dean’s lip. “But I can’t promise I’ll never irritate you again.”

Dean sighed, tipping his head back to look at him. “Why doesn’t that surprise me? Were you happy to see me that night?”

“Yeah. You were all I wanted to see, but I didn’t think I could… so I drank my problems away. I had one of those Adios drinks, and pfft... they work.”

“I noticed.” Dean kissed his nose but settled back down, his hands protectively wrapped around Cas’ sides. “We need to talk about that, though. You had me, Cas. You’ve still got me now, but what made you think you couldn’t see me? I know we kinda touched on it already and we both said we’d do better, but is there somethin’ in particular I did?”

“Honestly. I felt kind of dismissed. Like you were all mine for break? And then I could only have you for a limited amount of time. It was dumb, I’m sorry.” Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s and closed his eyes, loving how he felt in his arms.

He hummed quietly, not moving. “It wasn’t dumb, Cas. You’re not wrong. Things are a lot different here then they are at school, and while I promise I’m yours all the time, we can’t show it at school. I get how frustrating that is, cause I feel it, too.” 

“I know. I think it was easy to think about my feelings and forget about yours. Which isn’t fair. I saw you laughing and stuff and thought you were fine with it, but I know that isn’t true. You feel this too.” He sat up to look down into Dean’s eyes, playing with his hair gently.

“I do,” he agreed with a soft smile. “I just have to fake it better than you. No one will bat an eye if you hit on me, but the second they think it’s reciprocated... all hell will break loose.”

“Screw hell.” Cas grinned and kissed him again. “Honestly, me  _ not _ hitting on you would be more suspicious.”

Dean chased his mouth as he was speaking and kissed him again, and that time, they got lost in each other for a long while. Cas would never get enough of Dean’s lips or that sinful tongue, but eventually, Dean broke away for air. “I wish you knew how hard it was for me to ignore you when you hit on me, when all I wanna do is kick everyone else out and take you right there on the floor.”

“Fuck, I wish you could. That would be so hot, Dean.” The mere thought had Cas’ eyes flashing hot pink and his hips rolling for friction. “I want you to fuck me in your classroom so bad.”

The memory of the frottage was great, but Cas wanted more. Dean let out a whine and bit Cas’ neck, running his hands all over his body. “So let me open you up and we’ll sneak back in. Not like they have cameras.”

“Seriously?!?” Cas leapt off Dean’s lap and grabbed their plates to take them to the sink. “Dean I will die, please be serious.”

Dean shifted but nodded, standing up. “Fuck. I wasn’t, but now I am. I wasn’t kidding, there are no cameras. There hasn’t been a major crime in this town for over thirty years.”

Cas palmed himself and nodded. “Okay... When? Right now? Or should we plan better?”  _ I want it now, please say now. _

“Shit. There’s a game tonight, the school won’t be empty. I’ll look at the calendar Monday.” Dean looked almost as disappointed as Cas felt, but then smirked. “Guess we’ll have to settle for me takin’ you on the floor.”

“It’s never settling with you.” Cas walked over to him and grabbed his ass, pulling him so their bodies were flushed. “Take me wherever and whenever you want, baby.”

The dishes were long forgotten as Dean held him tighter, kissing him as he backed up toward the stairs. The journey up was clumsy as hell, but the second they were in Dean’s room, he kicked the door shut and slowly lowered Cas to the actual floor. “One more time, I’m gonna ask you to stay right here.”

“Okay, won’t move.” Cas squirmed under him and chewed on his lip, his eyes flashing pink. He only took a moment to grab the lube, tossing it to Cas on the ground, then started stripping off his work clothes. 

“Strip for me baby.” Cas chuckled and arched his back, rubbing down his hardening length.

Dean raised his eyebrow with a curious expression, then started  _ actually  _ stripping. He slowly loosened his tie and bit his lip as he slid it off, running the fabric through his hand and snapping it like a belt. He laughed when it didn’t really work and tossed it to Cas, then finished unbuttoning his shirt and did a seductive little dance. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous!” Cas started rubbing along his cock, devouring Dean with his eyes. “How did I get so fucking lucky?”

He turned, ignoring the question and pulled his shirt down so it was stretched between his wrists, then rubbed the fabric on his ass as he swung his hips. “Should I sing? That’d make this even weirder.” Dean grinned like an idiot as he turned around and took off his pants normally, his bulge evident.

“You can sing to me anytime, but for now, get over here and show me how bad you wanted me today in class.” Cas was still giggling as Dean approached, still in disbelief that Dean was his.

The last layers of his outfit were thrown into a pile and Dean dropped down immediately, covering Cas’ body with his own and rutting against him as he kissed him possessively.

“I love how much bigger you are, Dean. I feel so safe with you.” Cas nipped Dean’s neck and started sucking a small mark, and Dean moaned, staying right there for a moment before kneeling to open Cas up. 

“You are, Cas. I’d never hurt you. Never let anything happen to you.” He slicked his fingers and Cas spread his legs willingly, his cock leaking onto his stomach as Dean nudged a finger into him. 

It was Cas’ turn to moan as he pulled his knees up higher. “Even your fingers feel fucking amazing. They’re so thick.”

Dean huffed a laugh into Cas’ neck and nipped the skin below his ear, sending a shudder up Cas’ spine. “Dean... Fuck!” Cas rocked down and fucked himself onto Dean’s fingers until he was open enough for Dean’s cock to squeeze inside, groaning when he finally did.

The ground was unforgiving under Cas’ back but he didn’t care; he loved the mix of pain and pleasure, and when Dean began pounding into his ass he couldn’t form a single coherent thought. And based on Dean’s reaction, he couldn’t either. 

There was no edging this time. They came seconds apart from each other; Dean first by slamming inside, and when Cas felt the rush of hot come in his ass he lost all resolve. He came so hard it squirted past his chest and up his cheek and eyebrow. Dean leaned in to lick his face clean, and after a long, hot shower they cuddled up and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

_ Yes… I’m definitely lucky.  _


	17. Dean

Dean carefully put his contacts in before heading out the door to go to school. Happiness was radiating through his bones, and while he knew the gold was probably shining through the contacts, he still wanted to avoid awkward questions wherever possible. Things with Cas had been great, and the last thing Dean needed was someone trying to pry into what was making him so happy. He never had been a good liar. 

One of his other students bombarded him with questions about her project the moment the bell rang, and Dean blinked at her for several seconds while she forced the whole thing out in one breath. “Breathe, Ms. Harvelle. Breathe. It was open ended for a reason. You can pick any topic as long as it’s related to American history, and you can use any medium you want. Powerpoint, an essay, a model. As long as you teach us something about whatever topic you chose, it’s alright with me.” 

She stared open mouthed at him like he’d just told her she’d have to pick a certain kind of pie to eat for the rest of her life, but nodded once and turned on her heel. Dean took a steady sip of his coffee and shook his head a little, wondering what she’d been doing for the last few days that she didn’t already know that. His mind wandered, and he started contemplating what kind of project Cas would end up doing. _My bet is something to do with the Navy. He seems to have really learned something from that soapbox I did a handstand on, but I bet he still finds a way to make it dirty._

Smiling at that, Dean took a deep breath and began his actual lesson. When it came time for second period, Dean stood by the door and hoped that Cas would make it in first so he could kiss him, but he didn’t. There were half a dozen other students in the room by the time Cas finally sat down. “Mornin’, everyone.” 

The class murmured various greetings, and Dean made a point to make eye contact with Cas for once. “Anyone do anything fun last night?”

A few of the kids shook their heads, but for the most part, he got no response other than Cas… which was the only one he cared about, anyway. 

He grinned and sat up straighter, tilting his head to the side slightly to nonchalantly show off his latest mark for Dean. “I did.” Cas raised his hand. “Who wants details?” His eyes danced with amusement as he looked around.

Dean relaxed slightly, knowing this was a _lot_ better than the alternative. He stared at the gorgeous marks and cleared his throat, distracting himself from how badly he wanted to leave more. “I think they can fill in the blanks themselves, Cas.” 

“No, no. I wasn’t going to say anything dirty. Geez, teach... need to get laid or something?” The class chuckled and Cas continued, “I cooked dinner for my _boyfriend,_ and then we... Well, you can fill in the rest, but I’ll give you a hint. What hangs at a man’s thigh and wants to poke the hole that’s often been poked before?”

_That’s my fucking Tinder bio._ Dean fought a laugh, tilting his head curiously. “Sounds like a key to me, and the first one of you that tells me I’m wrong is getting detention for a month. Now, pay attention.” He turned to begin the lesson, but almost all of his thoughts were focused on Cas. _Yeah, I can fill in the rest all right... just like I filled you._

When he made his way to his desk, he had a text from Cas.

**Cas:** **_it was key, because I stole it from your flower pot ;)_ **

The laugh came out whether he wanted it to or not. He shook his head, muttering under his breath that he knew that wasn’t a good hiding spot. 

**Dean:** **_explains how you got in so many times. You comin over tonight?_ **

**Cas:** **_yup. Operation ‘take over that house’ is going tremendously_ **

He glanced up and saw Cas’ eyes glowing gold, with his bottom lip between his teeth.

**Dean:** **_you saying you wanna move in?_ **

Cas didn’t respond right away and when Dean glanced up to see why he saw him staring down at his phone and drumming his fingers on his desk, almost as if he was nervous to answer. Dean followed up quickly, his cheeks flushing. 

**Dean:** **_I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that_ **

He almost didn’t look when Cas texted back, but once it buzzed the second time, he couldn’t stop himself. 

**Cas:** **_I just don’t want to scare you away so soon. But yes, if I could I would move in_ **

**Cas:** **_I always want to be around you_ **

A grin spread across his face, and Dean knew that for the time being, that answer was more than good enough. Things were complicated enough without moving in with each other. 

**Dean:** **_me too_ **

~~~~

The next few classes were torture. After their discussion about moving in, Cas started sending dirty texts that made Dean wish they were actually doing it. 

**Cas:** **_Remember on new years when I rode you in your backseat? I want to do that right now._ **

**Cas:** **_Dean… I’m not gonna make it home. Need you to bend me over your desk and fuck me til I ruin Ashton’s homework_ **

Dean actually let out a soft moan at the second one, thankful beyond reason that it was his free period. He palmed himself under his desk and would’ve jacked off right there, but anyone could walk in at any time. He stood up before he even realized what he was doing and headed for the door, into the hallway, and toward the gym. He told himself it was because of Jask, but he knew it didn’t have anything to do with his friend and everything to do with the fact that Cas had gym the same period. 

He walked in, his gait strained from the bulge in his pants, and sat on one of the bleachers looking for Jask. He spotted him across the gym talking to a couple of students, and then his eyes landed on Cas. The moment Cas spotted him, he started nonchalantly making his way over. 

“What brings you to gym class, Dean?” Cas sat two rows below him and looked off like he wasn’t talking to him.

Dean shrugged one shoulder. “Heard my boyfriend was here. Have you seen him? ‘Bout yea high, best ass around, gorgeous eyes, total brat?”

“Brat? Nah, never heard of him.” Cas chuckled and leaned forward on his knees. “But as far as the other things you mentioned, I think I know who you mean, and he’s wearing panties just for his hot boyfriend.”

“Oh, is he?” Dean tilted his head just a little, sucking in a breath. “Maybe he should stay after class then, since he said he couldn’t make it home.”

“Maybe he will. He won’t even make it to next fucking period if we’re being honest here. He wants to feel those strong hands on his hips and that hard body pressed against his.”

Shifting a little, Dean nodded. “Gym’s empty next period. No one should be in the locker room... I’m just sayin’.”

“Then _I’ll_ see you there, baby.” Cas stood up and palmed himself before walking back over to a frowning Jask. He grabbed a basketball like he was about to actually play, but when J turned around he tossed it aside again and went to lean against the wall.

Dean leaned back against the bleachers and watched, trying to remind himself to look at someone other than Cas every few minutes. He looked almost silly in gym shorts, especially compared to those tight ass jeans he usually wore — but his focus was entirely on what was underneath. _Fuck... What color are they this time?_

He was pulled out of his daydream by Jask, and made up some excuse as to why he was there but he was pretty sure J saw right through him. Once the bell rang, Jask ruffled Dean’s hair and jogged off to go get a second lunch. Dean stayed where he was until all the students had left the locker room except for Cas, then made his way in there. “Sweetheart?”

Cas hummed and approached him with a visible bulge. “I love that pet name.”

He smirked, knowing they didn’t have much time. “Good, now c’mere.” Dean gripped Cas’ shirt and yanked him forward, kissing him messily and backing him up toward the lockers.

He hit with a grunt/moan combo that sounded so delicious Dean slipped right between his legs and rutted their hard, clothed cocks together. “Shit... Dean...”

Like every time he got anywhere near Cas, Dean’s patience flew out the window. He lifted one of Cas’ legs, squeezing the fabric of his jeans and grinding against him faster, sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth.

They found their groove as easily as they always did, and soon their bodies moved perfectly together. Both of them so desperate for release that the entire world disappeared around them.

They were both wearing too many layers, and Dean growled as he reached down to grip Cas’ hips, pulling them harder together and tipping his head back in a silent moan as his cock started catching in just the right way. The noise of Cas’ body rocking against the lockers was way louder than it should’ve been, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to stop. “Cas,” he whispered, a second before coming right in his jeans.

“Oh, shi—” Cas closed his eyes and groaned so loud Dean clasped a hand over his mouth. Their bodies moved lazily together as they came down and any other noises were swallowed up by Dean’s mouth.

Dean pulled Cas’ lip back with his teeth and leaned down to suck on his collarbone just under his shirt, leaving a small mark. “When we get back to my house, I want to see what you’ve got on underneath.” He backed off slowly, turning to lock himself in a stall. His boxers were already sticking to him uncomfortably, and he knew if he didn’t get them off soon his slacks would show the proof of what they’d done. He undressed quickly and balled up his boxers before putting his dress pants back on, and when he walked out of the stall again, Cas was gone. 

He smiled to himself while imagining Cas touching that mark in his next class, and looked around for a place to stash his boxers. He’d taken his spare clothes home after last time and never brought his bag back, so he shoved them in Jask’s trash can and chuckled to himself as he made his way back for his last class of the day. 

_Nothin’ like finishing out the day commando._

  
  


~~~~  
  


**Jask:** **_Are these your fucking boxers?! In my TRASH CAN? There’s something wrong with you_ **

Dean snorted and sent back a shrugging emoji, then pocketed his phone. Fifteen minutes later, Jask knocked on his door. “What the hell, D?” A rolled up bundle of fabric was pushed against Dean’s chest, and he gagged when he realized what it was.  
  
“Dude, did you pull out my commy boxers and bring them home like a trophy?” He knew that wasn’t what happened, but if Jask was going to embarrass him, Dean was gonna make him feel weird about it. “Did you sniff ‘em, too?” 

The next thing he knew, he was being tackled onto his living room carpet. Dean laughed loudly as Jask’s giant body pinned him down, but Dean was a lot stronger than he looked and managed to flip him over. “Damn, Jask. How’d you know I like it rough?” 

His friend growled and shoved him off, then sat up to fix his lion’s mane of hair. “You’re fucking gross and I hate you.”

Dean blinked, actually taking him seriously for a moment and worrying about their friendship. “Wait, for real?”

“You fucked a student in my office!” he yelled. “I haven’t even done that yet.”

Chuckling, Dean pushed himself off the floor. “I didn’t, actually. I had to throw my boxers away cause all we did was dry hump against the lockers.” 

Slowly, Jask’s disgust turned to laughter. He flattened out on the floor as he slowly caught his breath. “Okay, I’m not even mad anymore. That poor kid… Oh my _gods.”_ The laughter renewed again and Dean chucked a pillow at him. “Seriously, the thought of you humping that poor kid makes me want to excuse him from gym the rest of the year just to give him a break.”

_As if I wasn’t already embarrassed about it. Couldn’t even hold back long enough to turn him around… Fuck, did Cas not enjoy it? He got off too, didn’t he?_ But as he thought back, Cas’ jeans had been too thick for him to feel any wetness, and in that singular situation, dudes could fake an orgasm. 

“Earth to Dean,” Jask joked. “Where the hell did you go there?” 

Dean shook his head rapidly and fished his phone out of his pocket, muttering, “Shut up.” He texted Cas, annoyed with himself at how needy he knew he sounded. 

**Dean:** **_you got off right? Wasn’t just me? Tell me it wasn’t just me_ **

Jask watched him with his eyebrows raised, leaning against the wall. “You good, D?”

Before he could answer, Cas responded with a photo of his come stained blue panties and a text.

**Cas:** **_um... yes. And i’m sticky, want to clean me?_ **

Dean cleared his throat and texted back a quick ‘Absolutely’, then nodded to Jask. “Yep, peachy. False alarm.”

“This guy got you feeling all kinda things, huh? Do you guys fuck the whole time he’s here?”

Smiling, Dean shook his head. “Honestly? No. Does it happen a lot... fuck yeah, but it’s not just sex.” He walked over to the fridge to grab them each a beer and handed one to Jask. “We talk, y’know? Cook, watch TV, just lay around. It’s... nice.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of those...” Jask pretended to be in deep thought, “it starts with an R... hmm... oh shit, a _relationship.”_

Dean scoffed. “I know what it’s called, jackass. You asked a damn question and I answered.”

“How are things really though, is he worth it? I don’t mean that in an asshole way, D. So don’t take it that way.” Jask looked like he was trying to be genuine so Dean tried not to be offended by the wording.

“Yeah,” he said, then took a drink. “Yeah, he’s worth it. Isn’t it obvious? Have you ever seen me like this?”

“Nope. I’ve seen a few people who looked at you this way, but never the other way around. It’s nice seeing that smile so often.” Jask took a drink and cracked his neck. “Is it too soon for me to ask Ares to move in?”

Dean huffed a laugh. “God, I hope not. I basically asked Cas to earlier, but he said no.” He tipped his bottle toward Jask and clinked his. “Here’s hopin’ you have better luck than I did.”

“He said no? I thought he already lived here.” Jask cackled and polished off his bottle.

“He pretty much does. And he didn’t really say no, just moreover pointed out he can’t yet. It’ll happen... in two fucking years.” Dean grimaced, drinking deeply at the thought that he’d have to wait that long. “If I don’t go insane by then.”

“How much you wanna bet you guys don’t make it to summer before he moves in?”

Dean smiled sadly. “Not gonna happen. I wish, trust me, but I can’t. It’s bad enough he comes here all the damn time. No way we could keep hiding it if he was living here full time.”

“The hiding sounds hard. You’re stronger than me.” Jask went to grab another beer but paused before reaching the fridge. “I lied. Your jizzy boxers show you aren’t that strong actually.”

_I made it all the way to the gym. Counts for something._ “If I was strong, I’d have stayed away from him altogether. But I didn’t.”

“Can’t fight what’s meant to be. And based on those heart eyes, you guys are.” Jask smiled warmly and then looked toward the door quickly as Cas made his way inside. “He has a key already?” 

Cas rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him. “Course I do. You, on the other hand, better have knocked.” He walked over to Dean and pulled him into a kiss by his chin.

Dean was putty instantly, letting out a soft hum against his lips. “He did, but then tried and failed to beat me up cause I threw my boxers in his trash.”

“Oo, you kicked his ass, right?” Cas slid his hands down Dean’s back and lined their crotches together. “He’s lucky my panties weren’t in there, too.”

Jask scoffed. “Yeah, right. He couldn’t kick my ass.”

“Woulda saved me a lot of panic if they had been, honestly.” Dean kissed him again, holding him close.

“I missed you. Tell the hairy one to go.” Cas wrapped a leg around Dean and pinned them together, biting on Dean’s lip. 

“Gross, see ya later, D. Wish me luck with my nurse.” He set his unopened beer aside and nodded a goodbye.

“Why does he need luck with his boyfriend?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly.

After the door shut, Dean shook his head. “He’s asking Ares to move in with him and he’s worried it’s too soon.” He slid his hands down Cas’ body to the back of his thighs and picked him up, smirking at the look on his face. “But, if you don’t mind... I’ve got somethin’ way better to focus on right now than Jask.”

“You have my full attention, Dean.” Cas wrapped his legs around him and looked down into Dean’s eyes. “Take out your contacts.”

He chuckled, heading for the stairs. “Hands are a little busy right now, Castiel. But trust me... they’re as gold as they come.”


	18. Castiel

  
Gathering all the information needed to make a compelling argument was easy, but actually sitting down and laying out his case was much more difficult. He was nervous, to say the least, and Amara walking in the house after work cranky did nothing to calm his nerves. But, he had put this off long enough, and it was time to grow a pair. 

“Hello, Castiel. I’m surprised you’re here and not at Benny’s.” 

_Not a great start._ “Oh, well I thought it might be a good day to talk about homeschooling.”

Amara turned to face him again after walking past. “Homeschooling?”

_Shit… probably my fault for bringing it up and then not following through on the research._ “Yes. We talked about it a while ago, remember?”

She motioned for Cas to sit on the couch with her and sighed. “I do, sorry. It was a long day. I thought maybe you weren’t interested anymore since you never spoke of it again.”

Cas nodded. _That’s_ _fair._ “Well, I wanted to bring you the actual information on it, and I wanted to be sure how the program worked here in Madbay first.” She nodded for him to continue so he did. “I’m still required to attend every Friday, but it’s only for a couple of hours just to turn in all of my homework for the week and pick up my homework for the following week. I’ll still be able to take all my required courses and certain electives, and I will still graduate on time.” Jimmy had walked downstairs as he spoke and listened while grabbing himself a soda. 

“You guys thirsty?” He called from the fridge, but they both declined. 

Amara digested all of that information and cleared her throat before speaking. “All of that sounds reasonable, Castiel. Are you sure this is what you want?”

_Is this what I want?_ Cas looked down at his hands to give her question a fair amount of thought. On one hand, hell yes he did. He didn’t want to wake up and roam those dreadful hallways anymore if he didn’t have to. And this way, he’d still get a high school diploma. The only card in his other hand was seeing Dean every single day. Yeah, it was only for less than an hour for second period but he’d still get to see him every weekday and then be at his house every weekend. He wanted to spend as many moments with Dean as possible. 

But seeing him at school wasn’t spending time with him, it was quite the opposite. He had to pretend he wasn’t completely falling for his damn teacher. _Falling? Wait, what?_

“Castiel, don’t do this if you don’t truly want to.” 

“No, no. Sorry, I was thinking about it all and then my mind kinda started wandering to the reasons I _do_ want this, and yes, I do. I still want to graduate, but I want to do it at my own pace. I know I’m not the smartest kid at that school, but I learn quickly and then I have to sit around while others play catch up. It’s boring. I want to do this.” He felt confident in his final answer and hoped Amara wouldn’t be disappointed. 

She pulled him into a hug and started talking about how much she loved him and was proud of him for making such a huge decision after having the facts first. She said it showed he was maturing, and because of that, she trusted him. “I’m going to order pizza and then take a shower, cash will be on the table.” Knowing she had to feed two teenage boys, she got them two large meat lovers and disappeared up the stairs. 

Jimmy was quiet during their talk, but he had sat at the kitchen table to listen the entire time and when Cas walked to grab a water, he noticed Jimmy was watching him. “Are you okay?”

He nodded and kicked the other chair out as an invitation for Cas to sit, so he did. “Are you sure homeschooling is what you want?”

Cas scoffed playfully. “Aww, are you going to miss me?” After laughing at Jimmy’s eye roll and bitchface, Cas answered more seriously. “Yeah, I do.”

The way he was looking at Cas had him feeling slightly nervous. “Why?”

He frowned slightly, _weren’t you just listening?_ “I kinda just said why. Were you daydreaming about April?”

Jimmy huffed a laugh and shook his head. “April and I are done. She didn’t want me talking to Abbadon anymore and I can’t start an actual relationship off some ultimatum, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that. She was cute, but that’s bullshit. No one should ever give ultimatums, they never work.”

“Okay, so that _isn’t_ what you’re doing here too, right? No one is asking you to do this?”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Um.. no. Why would you ask that?”

Jimmy looked as though he was struggling and then he finally spit out the real motive behind this line of questioning. “I saw you, Cassie… you and… Mr. Winchester.”

It felt as though his brother poured ice cold water down his spine. _Fuck! I got him fired! It’s all my fault, me and my godsdamned panties!_

“Cas, breathe. No one else saw you, it was just me. And I didn’t like... _see_ anything, really, I saw you leave the locker room, looking like you just got laid — which was weird, seeing as your _boyfriend_ absolutely doesn’t go to our school — and then before I could walk up and make fun of you, he walked out with the same damn ‘holy shit, I just got laid at school’ look. I just put it all together. You were never this into Benny. You were never actually happy with him, you were content. This is different. You’re in love.”

**_Love?!_ ** _No, it’s… it’s…_

“Cas, I told you to breathe. Everything is fine, you really think I’d rat you out?”

“No.” _Come on, Castiel, find words._ “I…”

Jimmy pushed Cas’ water toward him and huffed a laugh. “You know, rendering you speechless is something I take pride in and it really isn’t fair that we’re having such a serious talk and I can’t make fun of you for it.”

“You just did… kinda.” 

“Semantics, baby bro.”

“We’re twins. You’re _three minutes_ older than me.”

“Three minutes before midnight. If you ask a calendar, I’m an entire day older.” 

_Gods, he loves this argument._ “You can’t ask a calendar a question, it doesn’t have thoughts or opinions. Not to mention, they can’t talk.”

Jimmy barked a laugh and shrugged. “Whatever. Feeling better?”

_Yes, actually. I can think again._ “Well, thanks for not ratting us out. And no, he isn’t asking me to do this. I think not having me in his class might make him sad actually. But having to pretend that he isn’t my boyfriend is hard. He’s my first _actual_ boyfriend ever, and I can’t talk about how amazing he is. It… sucks.”

“That sounds like it sucks. I know he’s amazing though, because I’ve never seen you like this. I’ve never seen your eyes so gold… in our entire lives.” 

“If you make me cry, I will deck you.” 

Jimmy laughed again. “No crying, I’ll deck you, too. I’m happy for you. Maybe soon there will be no more secrets.”

“I hope so. H— how do you think Aunty Amara will feel?”

“You mean besides jealous? I don’t know. She won’t care about his age of course, but she might not like the fact that she’s been lied to. I think she’ll come around. She notices your eyes, too. We’ve talked about it. She just hasn’t pried because she just wants you happy.” 

Cas nodded, staring at the water bottle in front of him. “Well… hopefully we can just be out in the open soon, I really want to show him off. You’re straight and even _you_ have to admit he’s gorgeous.”

“No, actually, I don’t have to admit that. That’s gross. I only want chicks.”

“Chicks are gross, too.” They got into a small pushing match but stopped as soon as their pizza arrived. After they were fed, Cas didn’t want their talk to end yet. “So… got a new girl in your sights yet?”

Jimmy blushed and looked down at his hands. “Uh… yeah. I guess since you were honest with me, I can be honest with you.” He scratched the back of his head as Cas prodded him, then said finally, “Abby, actually.” 

“Abby?” Cas sat up straighter and smiled but made sure not to tease at all. “What changed there?”

“Nothing, really. I’ve had a crush on her for years, I just never thought she’d be interested. I was never ‘bad’ enough for her. When she started flirting with me, I thought she was just being a bitch… but I think she might actually like me.” Jimmy blushed, looking at the ceiling. “I sound like a twelve year old.” 

“No, you don’t. All of that is valid. She flirts to get what she wants a lot, but based on her reaction to you having sex with April, I think she does feel the same. You guys just need to get your heads out of your asses.” He smiled warmly at his brother’s blush and shrugged. “Who knew sophomore year would be full of hot pink eyes, right?”

His brother grinned softly. “I sure didn’t. I don’t know how to tell her, though. I’m afraid she’ll just laugh at me to protect herself, you know how tough that shell is.” 

“That is possible. So definitely make sure you have that conversation alone. _No_ one else around. If she even thinks someone might know about it, she will be a huge bitch. Maybe meet up at the bar or just for food or something. Say I’m coming but no one else can make it and then show up just you? I don’t know. My tactics with Dean would never work for you... but I do have panties you can borrow.”

Laughing, Jimmy shoved him playfully. “Something tells me she’d actually love that, but I’ll pass on the panties. Your boyfriend needs a way to tell us apart _somehow.”_

“He knows. Trust me.” Cas stood up from the table and started cleaning up their mess. “We all know my dick is bigger.”

They’d had that argument several times before, and Jimmy had finally learned to just accept it. “Very funny. When do you think I should tell her?” 

“Now? I don’t know, but this weekend. No chickening out, sometimes we just have to go for it, Jimmy. She was texting me earlier saying she was bored, text her?” He walked over to ruffle his brother’s hair, earning himself a shove. “Aww... Jimmy Wimmy is growing up.”

Jimmy ducked under his arm and headed for the door, scowling. “You really put the _ass_ in Cas, you know that?” He popped his lips and backed out of the room, leaving Cas to himself. 

When Cas laid down in bed that night, he was wearing Dean’s shirt from the night before. It still smelled like him, and when he stared at the ceiling with his nose buried inside the collar, _it_ hit him. _Really_ hit him. _Holy fuck… I’m in love. Like actual fucking_ **_love._ **

To say he was happy he was alone for this panic was an understatement. His eyes changed from gold to yellow so many times, Dean would have had a heart attack and the lump in his throat wouldn’t fucking pass. _What if he leaves me? What if I keep falling deeper and deeper in love and he tosses me aside for a new student? What if the thrill of getting caught was all he really wanted and I’m such a slut I made it completely easy on him?!_

In that moment, there was only one person who could make him feel better, and it was the person he was panicking over. After he took a few deep breaths in and out, he called Dean before he could chicken out. 

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Dean… we have something we need to discuss and I want to see you when we do but I know that’s not possible right now, so can I FaceTime you?” Dean agreed, and when Cas saw his pink-tinged eyes, he realized he should have been more clear. _Sorry, baby, this isn’t for phone sex._

Dean must have noticed, because the pink faded quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Cas ran a hand through his hair and went for it. “Okay, so something has come to my attention today… Well, not just today… I think I’ve known for a little while, but I just didn’t really know how to navigate those feelings and I probably don’t even know how to now. But I don’t care because we already have to hide from the world, and the last person I want to hide from is you — so I have to just tell you.” Dean was listening intently and Cas realized then that with everything he just sat out loud, none of it was what he was actually trying to say. “Sorry, I didn’t say it, did I?”

“Um, no, sweetheart. You didn’t.” Dean looked as though not being face to face was hard on him, too, and all he wanted was to reach out and hold him. 

“Okay… I… I love you, Dean. Like in love… I fell for you. I’m still falling for you, every single day.” _You went from not being able to say the words to saying them in four different ways like a creep. Good job, Cas._

The blinding, solid yellow that suddenly appeared in Dean’s gaze scared the shit out of Cas. _He’s scared… why’s he scared?! Should I not have told him? Should I not feel it? Fuck!_ But slowly, before Cas could even find the words to take it back, Dean’s eyes turned back to brilliant, green-flecked gold as a smile spread across his face. “Do you have any idea how bad I wanna kiss you right now?”

“What?” Cas asked, blinking. “You were…”

“Scared, yeah. I’ve never been in love before, Cas. Usually, this is the point where I pack my bags and head for the hills, and that thought… well, you saw how I felt about it. But you can also see how I feel about it now. I’m not scared, Cas. Well, I _am,_ there’s a lot standin’ in our way, but I don’t care about that. I’m crazy about you, and we’ll figure the rest out. Guess I can unpack this time.” He grinned, and the implication had Cas was still staring in disbelief.

_So... he feels the same? He didn’t say it... but he also doesn’t have to... I feel it... I see it._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah, please don’t pack anything up. Except for lube. Always pack lube.”

Dean laughed, the green swallowed up entirely by gold. “Remember when we talked about sneaking into the school?” 

“Yes. Let’s go. Now. I’ll walk.” He jumped up and started looking for pants. “Actually, I’ll prep first and then walk there.”

That gold immediately turned pink. “Meet you there in twenty.” Dean hung up, and Cas tossed his phone aside and jumped up to prep.

He probably worked himself open faster than he should have, but he didn’t care. He slid on his hot pink panties and stockings, then covered them with some sweatpants and kept Dean’s shirt on. Amara and Jimmy were gone, so he walked out of the door without being stopped and made his way towards the school. By the time he entered the history wing, he was shivering and fully regretting the fact that he offered to walk. 

Assuming they were meeting in the classroom, he walked inside without knocking and leaned against the door. “Hello, Dean.” _This might be sexier, if you weren’t trembling like a bowl of jello! Get it together, Cas._

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean said, immediately crossing over to him and wrapping him up tight. “You’re freezin’.”

“I didn’t think that walk through, sorry.” He nuzzled into Dean’s chest, inhaling his delicious scent. “I already feel better.”

Dean tilted Cas’ chin up and kissed him softly, slowly deepening it as he backed Cas up toward the closed door and pressed him against it. Warm hands gripped his sweatpants and pushed them down, like Dean had a few ideas of his own on how to warm Cas up. 

Cas bit his lip when Dean stared down at his pink lingerie and from that look alone he felt his skin beginning to heat up. “You like?”

“This is easily the best fucking birthday I’ve ever had.” Dean dropped to his knees, tonguing over every inch of his skin that he could reach. “Did you prep for me, sweetheart?”

“Birth— what? Today’s your birthday?!” Cas searched his brain for a date and came up short. _Did I really fall for him and not even know his damn birthday?!_ “Happy Birthday, Dean. Yes, I prepped for you. It’s all yours.” He raked his fingers through Dean’s hair, staring down at how beautiful he was on his knees.

Teeth grazed over the front of his panties, then Dean stood, leading them over to Cas’ desk. Cas took the hint and sat on top of it as Dean grabbed the lube and opened his pants. “Do you have any idea how good it’s gonna feel to finally be able to fuck you into that desk?” He nodded his head toward his own, telling Cas this was only stop one. Cas spread his legs, and Dean slicked his cock then pulled his panties to the side, slipping two fingers inside him. 

He tossed his head back with a laugh that sounded more like a growl. “Is that where you’ll fill me up, Dean? Will you fuck me against your chalk board and on the floor first? How about over my desk while you pull my hair?” Cas rocked onto Dean’s fingers, moaning softly.

As it turned out, Dean didn’t make it past fucking Cas on top of his desk. He filled him up right there, where Cas would have to sit to take his tests. Cas came with a grunt the moment Dean dropped down and started jacking him off, and now, he’d have the visual of Dean on his knees covered in Cas’ come in the middle of his classroom to contend with, too. 

Dean ran his hands over Cas’ stockings and kissed each one. “Yeah… I definitely still wanna fuck you over every inch of this room, so I guess we’ll just have to come back.” 

Cas climbed onto his lap and kissed him, not caring that were covered in come in the middle of their classroom floor. “Yes... we definitely will.”


	19. Dean

  
He knew it was risky to stay in the classroom despite the lack of cameras and security, but he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Cas again. Dean felt incredible — he’d finally gotten to fuck Cas in his classroom, they were in love, and nothing in the world could pull him out of that moment. 

They kissed until Dean’s lips were sore and he chuckled softly, tilting his head to break it off. “I’ll never get enough of you.” 

“I feel the same.” Cas tugged on his hair lovingly and bit his lip. “I didn’t know if the panties would get you, but I hoped they would. You ever... wear them?”

Dean blushed, and if it were anyone other than Cas asking, he probably would’ve lied. “Yeah, I have. Been a while, though.” 

“I’d love to see it.” Cas kissed the bridge of his nose and each cheek, almost as if he was kissing the blush away. “How am I supposed to sit at this desk on Monday and _not_ get a boner?”

_Fuck…_ He chose not to comment about the panties, preferring to just surprise him one day. “Just think about how stupidly, grossly in love I am, then maybe it’ll go away. Too much chick-flick bullshit always kills my boners.” 

“You’re in love, too?” Cas tilted his head in that adorable way, searching Dean’s eyes like they held the answer.

He nodded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yeah, Cas. I hadn’t really thought about it a whole lot cause so much has happened, but yeah. I am.” Dean kissed him again, groaning as that perfect ass brushed against his cock. 

“That doesn’t kill my boner at all... it’s actually the opposite.” Cas nodded down at his heavy cock. “He’s in love too, I guess.”

Dean smirked, carefully pushing Cas off of his lap and standing up. “Good thing we didn’t leave then, huh?” He pulled Cas to his feet and guided him toward the chalkboard, pushing him face first against it and sliding two fingers back into him. The feeling of his warm come filling Cas up made him twitch, and he leaned in to suck on the back of Cas’ neck. “Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.”

Cas spread without hesitation, pushing back into Dean. “I’m going to come all over your wall so any time you approach your board you’ll think of me.”

_Not if I can actually control myself this time._ Dean didn’t answer out loud. He eased his length back into Cas slowly and moaned against his skin. Every movement felt like heaven as Dean laced his fingers with Cas’ on both hands and brought them up to the board above their heads. Cas was the perfect height for this; Dean barely had to adjust at all to get deeper, and with an ass like Cas’, everything felt perfect.

His moan had Dean leaning down to kiss along the back of his ear as Cas said, “I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you, Dean.”

“Me too. I think about it every goddamned time you tease me.” He rocked forward a little faster, punching out breaths every time he bottomed out inside Cas. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay there long if he wanted to finish what he’d started, so he forced himself to slow down again and take a mental picture. Dean jerked his hips back and slid out with a grunt, panting from the effort it took to leave that tight, warm space. “Bend over my desk, spread yourself open for me.” 

“Even better.” Cas walked over to his desk and slowly bent over, staring across it at Dean through hooded eyes. “Like this, Mr. Winchester? Am I being a good student?” 

_Jesus Christ._ Dean gripped himself, stroking a couple of times as he took in the sight. “Real good, Cas. You see what you do to me? Every goddamn day.” He walked around the desk to get behind him and smacked Cas’ ass, first with his hand and then with the head of his cock. “Teasin’ me every time you open your mouth or bend over…” He ran his hand over the band of Cas’ stretched, wrecked panties and pulled them aside again. “You want me, Castiel?”

“Yes. Always. I only tease because I want you so fucking bad.” Cas squirmed against the desk. “If you told me to drop to my knees in the middle of class, I would.”

With that image firmly affixed in his mind, Dean nudged his hard, leaking cock back into Cas’ pliant, needy body. As requested, he fisted his hand in Cas’ hair and yanked back, forcing Cas to look at the maps and student projects on the wall while he fucked him into his desk. His other hand went to Cas’ hip to hold him steady, preventing him from slamming too hard into the unforgiving wood. “Fuck… God, that’d be so fucking hot…” He tipped his head back and sucked in a breath as he snapped his hips, continuing, “You on your knees cockwarming while I taught your classmates… Ahh, fucking hell…” 

Cas huffed a deep throaty laugh and reached down to start stroking himself, showing Dean just how good it felt. “Fuck... I’d cockwarm under the desk the entire class period, Dean.”

He nearly came right then and had to stop with his cock buried deep. Dean tried to catch his breath, letting go of Cas’ hair to run a hand over his body. “My god, you’re gorgeous, Cas. Every inch of you is perfect.” He thrust in hard, pulling out slowly and tapping his cock against Cas’ stretched hole. “I want you to ride me.”

“Sit back in your chair.” Cas turned to push him back into it and faced away before sinking down. He bottomed out and rolled his hips, stroking himself as he started bouncing. Dean watched the muscles in his back flex as he moved and he gripped Cas’ waist, guiding him and biting his lip. 

His chair groaned under them but Dean didn’t care, he knew it would hold and all of his attention was on holding back his orgasm. He was so close to exploding he could barely see straight. “Fuh.. Cas… _please…”_

“Dean!” Cas’ entire body shuddered as he came and Dean had a perfect view of his come squirting and oozing from his gorgeous cock. The sight sent him over and he slammed inside, filling up his tight channel with more come than the last round. 

They rocked together, slowly catching their breath and Dean went a little boneless, pulling Cas back and twisting them both so he could suck the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth. He flicked his tongue playfully and let him go, kissing over his stomach and tilting his head up to smirk at Cas. “Sorry, you know I’m into extra credit.” 

“Mmhmm. You just love making my toes curl.” Cas looked down at his desk and nodded toward it. “I came on your keyboard.”

Dean shivered, imagining his fingers dancing over those keys during class. “As if I needed it to be harder to get through the day.” He nipped at Cas’ skin and tapped him gently, urging him to move off so he could get up and clean. The place was a mess, but it had been incredibly worth it. 

Cas helped straighten up the room, and watching him sliding up sweatpants over that pink lace had Dean biting his lip. Cas walked over to sit in a desk while Dean put back the papers that fell, and he looked nervous before speaking. “So, um... there’s something else I want to talk about.”

Carefully, Dean nodded. “I’m all ears, Cas. What’s on your mind?”

“How do you feel about homeschooling?”

The conversation he’d had with Amara flashed through his memory, and he leaned back against the chalkboard with his feet crossed in front of him. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told your aunt at conferences. I think for some kids, it can be a really good thing. For others, not so much.”

“And for me?” Cas was looking down but finally met Dean’s eyes. “I didn’t know you talked to her about it. She didn’t tell me.”

He nodded, assuming as much. “She didn’t, and I didn’t either. The decision has to come from you, Cas. I never wanted you to think I was pushing you one way or the other. It’s a big thing.”

“I want to. I did all the research and I’d still have to go in for a couple hours every Friday, but I wouldn’t be _your_ student anymore. It would be nice to get ahead in school _and_ be able to hold my boyfriend’s hand sometimes.”

Dean smiled softly. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that was the choice he wanted Cas to make. “You’ve got my full support either way, Cas. I’d stick with you no matter what.”

He smiled and stood up, walking over with his damn rebel swagger and sex hair. “You would? Would you give me after school specials?”

“You know it.” Dean grinned, kissing him again. “No one could tell me I couldn’t.” He kept kissing him, and when he dropped Cas off back at his house, they agreed to tell Amara together. Dean drove home, wishing they were at a point where they could already be together without judgement, but went to sleep with a smile on his face. 

It really had been a great birthday. 

~~~~

That weekend, Dean put on in his best fitted dress shirt and nicest jeans. He put his contacts in just in case, and tried to make his hair look presentable. With a nervous huff, he pep-talked himself in the mirror. “Okay. You got this. She already knows he’s into older guys, and it’s better to come clean now than wait until later. What we’re doing isn’t illegal, just frowned upon.” He nodded once, fixed his tie, and then drove over to Cas’ house. 

It took him a solid two minutes to work up the nerve to even knock. Once he did, he nearly bolted back to the safety of his car, but Jimmy opened the door before he could. 

“Hey Mr... I mean... _Dean._ We’re past formalities at this point, right?” Jimmy moved aside as Cas yelled that he would be down in a minute. Amara wasn’t downstairs either yet, leaving him and Jimmy sitting together at the kitchen table. “So... Castiel, huh? You know you could have had basically any student at that school, and you picked the one that secretly cries at Disney movies?” He offered a soft smile to show he was only teasing.

Dean shrugged. “What can I say, I wanted someone to cry with me. Got boring doing it all on my own.” He grinned at him. “Thanks for the ego boost, though.” 

“Like you need it.” Jimmy chuckled. “I’ve never seen him this happy. Ever. So, you two have my full support. But if you dump him and start dating a different student, I deserve to be able to punch you in the face without getting detention. Right?”

That seemed more than fair, so Dean sighed like it was an inconvenience but nodded. “I can assure you, I won’t... but deal. No detention.”

“Cool. All good here, then. Hi, Amara.” Jimmy sat up straighter and smiled innocently. 

“Mr. Winchester. Very good to see you again.” She walked over and held out her hand, and Dean you took it with a smile, standing up halfway out of his chair. 

“Nice to see you again, Ma’am.”

“Please.” She waved for him to sit and then took her seat just as Cas rounded the stairs.

He had a loving smile on his face when he locked eyes with Dean, and without hesitation he leaned in and kissed Dean on the mouth. “Hi, baby.”

Amara looked surprised and then chuckled slightly. “I take it this meeting isn’t just about homeschooling?”

“No, Ma’am.” Dean blushed furiously, wishing Cas would’ve let them get the words out before the actions. He was grateful for the contacts since he was sure his eyes were bright, iridescent yellow. “I uh… should start by sayin’ I’m grateful you invited me over for dinner, and I promise I didn’t corrupt your nephew. He was like that when I got him.” He smiled nervously, hoping at least someone would laugh at his poor attempt at a joke. 

When all three did, he felt slightly better. 

“Yes, he probably corrupted you.” Amara looked over at him and then back at Dean. “I’d like to know how this started. Not physical details, Castiel.” She held up her hand as if she knew he was about to say inappropriate things. “I’m asking how you guys originally crossed that line from student/teacher to lovers. What do you see in him?” Cas looked over at Dean, his eyes giving away his concern.

Dean slowly licked his lips and wiped his palms on his jeans. _Don’t be a creep._ “I know this doesn’t really answer your question and is gonna sound like a cop-out, but it just… happened. Cas is wicked smart — even if he doesn’t know it, he challenges me every day to be a better teacher and a better person, he’s kind…” He trailed off, knowing his face was a deep shade of red. “He’s got a fire in him I don’t see very often.” _And an ass that makes me wanna believe in God._

Amara smiled, looking pleased with his answer. “He is pretty special under all that sass. Does he make you happy, Dean? Because I know you make him happy.”

Slowly, Dean pulled out his contacts and looked over at Cas. He could see the yellow tint covering his eyes turning to gold, and smiled like an idiot at him. “Yeah. He makes me happy.”

His eyes seemed to ease everyone’s mind, and Cas reached over to hold his hand. “Can we stop now? Chick flick stuff makes him flaccid.” 

Amara scoffed and pushed his head. “Castiel!”

If that wasn’t enough to thoroughly embarrass Dean, nothing ever would be. He cleared his throat and squeezed Cas’ hand before letting it go so he could eat, deciding to stuff his face instead of saying something stupid. 

“They’re gross. But I approve, if that helps,” Jimmy offered. He smiled over at them and took a drink, then thankfully changed the subject. “But about this homeschooling business…” 

“What about it? Are you ready to be the hot one when I’m gone? It’s a lot of pressure.” Cas took a bite of his food, grinning to himself.

Jimmy fake frowned. “Oh, what a shame, all the teachers will want to screw me.” Amara gave him a look and Jimmy clicked his tongue. “Sorry, Aunt. He makes me like this, I swear. Besides... I’m taken. Or... will be soon, hopefully.”

“While I am definitely interested in hearing more about you being taken, you were right the first time. Dean is here because Castiel hoped he’d be able to convince me to let him homeschool.”

“I thought I did a pretty good job convincing you the other day. Dean thinks it would be good for me, huh?” Cas bumped him with his foot under the table.

Dean nodded a little and focused on Amara. “I told him I couldn’t make the decision for him, but yeah. Taking myself out of the equation, I still think it’ll be good for him. I get the fact that my opinion doesn’t mean a whole lot though since I _do_ have some pretty selfish motives.” 

“No, it does. I can see that you love him and I know that means you wouldn’t recommend something that could ruin his future. Do you think you could ensure he dedicates time for homework every day when he’s at your house?” 

The twins were unusually quiet as they ate their dinner and watched the exchange.

“I _am_ a teacher, Miss Amara.” He grinned a little. “Cas here won’t be the only one doing homework. I’ll just be grading it, that’s all.” 

She nodded happily and drank some wine. “Good. And when do you think he should do this? Now? Or should he finish the school year?”

This was the part he wasn’t looking forward to, because he hadn’t talked to Cas about it. “I think he needs to finish out the year. There’s only a few months left, and I think it would be disruptive for him to try and switch now. Better to finish out the year and start fresh in August.” He leaned in to kiss Cas’ cheek and muttered, “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” 

Cas had the nerve to pout his lip out and huff. “Fine. I think that’s fair.” He leaned in to whisper, “But you owe me fifty-five kisses all over my body.”

Dean whined so quietly it was barely audible. “Every day till the end of the school year. Promise.” He smiled softly and turned back to Amara, who was sitting back in her seat. 

“Do you really think you’ll be able to keep this undercover until then?”

_No, but we gotta try._ “At the end of the day, his education is more important to me than this relationship... cause I know I’ll still be around waitin’ for him when he graduates. We’ve made it this far, I think we can handle it.” _We have to, I can’t live without him._

“I think we can. We’re finally getting a groove with it and I’m trying hard not to be a brat about it. I just have to remind myself that he can’t treat me differently in class, especially in front of others. We’ve been doing this dance since before Christmas and no one knew. I think we can hide a few more months.”

Amara seemed convinced, and the rest of dinner went smoothly. Dean felt better than he had in a while now that their secret was out to two more people that accepted them, and he couldn’t stop himself from holding Cas’ hand the entire evening. It felt amazing, and when they snuck out to make out in the hallway, Dean knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he’d do whatever he needed to do in order to keep him. 

He was in love. There was no other way around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter goes up on Thursday 😉


	20. Castiel

  
Not having to lie at home about Dean was nice, and being able to call his boyfriend by his actual name and not his ex-bootycall’s name was nicer. He even put up a photo on his nightstand like the lovestruck idiot he was, and probably stared at it more than his TV.

When he shrugged on his backpack for school that morning, his phone chimed with Dean’s personal text tone. Interrupting his thoughts was a video that instantly had him hard in his jeans. 

His gorgeous boyfriend had his phone propped on his dresser and his hard, leaking cock was sticking out of some beautiful pink, satin panties. _Holy fuck!_ Dean spun around, showing off his gorgeous ass before he slid his slacks up over them. _I want to fuck him... Oh shit,_ **_I_ ** _want to fuck_ **_him!_ **

The video ended with Dean’s perfect face ducking in the frame with pink eyes and a sexy smirk. “Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart. See you soon.” 

_He stole my idea for one... but shit I’m happy he did. God that ass! How is every inch of him so perfect!?_ Cas adjusted his bulge and grinned at the fact that they were both wearing panties today, and the visual of them fucking in said panties on Dean’s desk had him contemplating jacking off before school. He sent Dean a photo of his hard cock inside some red lace panties and then fixed his clothes again. 

**Cas:** **_I won’t come without you. Happy Valentines Day, Dean._ **

First period was a drag, and he raced so quickly to second period that he knocked at least two people over. He managed to make it before anyone else, and for twenty, glorious seconds, Dean was kissing him. “Fuck, I love you,” Dean whispered. “Go sit, before I get us both arrested for public indecency.”

“Okay.” Cas reached around to squeeze his ass and then walked towards his desk. No one was inside yet, but Cas raised his hand. “Mr. Winchester, Sir. I’d like to fuck you on your desk.” 

Before Dean could respond, Hannah and her friend Inias walked in. They were deep in a conversation, so it was obvious they didn’t hear him… but Dean definitely did. 

He was staring at Cas with an intense expression, and Cas didn’t need to see past the contacts to know what he was thinking. Dean’s voice was rough when he started the lesson, and when he finally turned around to write on the board, Cas could see his damn pantyline. 

His cock twitched in his pants and he had to sit up straighter to clench. _Goddammit, he’s so damn hot._ Cas didn’t catch one word of the lesson as he watched Dean move about the room. Every single thing he did turned him on.

When the bell rang, Dean started erasing the board, standing on his toes to reach the top and making his clothes hug his body in an absolutely obscene way. All the other students filed out, and Cas took his sweet time packing up his stuff. When they were finally alone, he walked up behind Dean and pressed his erection just below his ass. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Dean.

“I’m all yours, Cas,” he whispered, grinding back against Cas’ crotch. “Go to class, you’re gonna be late.” 

“I don’t care. I quit. I quit everything that isn’t you right now.” _If only._ Cas kissed the back of his neck and moved away with a pathetic whimper. “Can I stay the night?”

Dean turned, his face flushed with desire. “Yeah. It’s Valentine’s Day, of course you can. I’ll pick you up down the road after school?” 

“Yes.” Cas made kissy noises as a student walked in and then slid out before he got to see Dean’s facial expression. _Oops._

~~~~

Lunchtime held a surprise when Cas sat down to see Abaddon basically in Jimmy’s lap, her expression as smug as he’d ever seen it. But there was definite gold in her eyes, which was something Cas wasn’t sure _anyone_ had ever seen. She grinned at Cas as he sat down and turned to kiss Jimmy, and it looked like she was trying to swallow his entire face. Cas grimaced, but when they broke apart, Jimmy looked like a lovestruck puppy. 

“Gross. Guess love is in the air, huh?” Cas took a bite of nasty school pizza and scooted to make room for Gabriel. “Do you have someone to make out with too, or just your candy?”

Gabe stuck his tongue out. “Mind your business, hot pants. If Double Dip and Abbadouche wanna suck face, I’ll just sit back and enjoy the show. At least she’s not talking.” 

“You have a point there.” Nick joined them a second later with a girl Cas seen around but couldn’t remember her name and it was suddenly too packed at their table. “There are too many of us now. Gabriel can’t get a girlfriend until I leave the school and open a spot.”

Nick whipped his head around so fast he nearly dislodged his new girlfriend. “What do you mean, you’re leaving?”

“Where the hell have you been, Luci? He told the rest of us a while ago.” 

“I didn’t know it needed to be some big thing. I figured Jimmy would have told everyone and I happened to be talking to Gabe about it a couple weeks back, but I thought you knew. I’m homeschooling next year.” Cas rolled his eyes at the disappointed look on Nick’s face. “What? We can still hang out all the time. Don’t cry, marshmallow.” He teased, knowing that would get Nick to say something snarky back.

“Pshh,” he scoffed, turning back to his girlfriend. “He's right about the marshmallow thing… get me all hot and bothered and I get all creamy inside.” 

Abaddon finally broke away from Jimmy and leaned clear across the table to smack the side of his head. “God, can we trade you for Cas? You’re disgusting.” 

Cas was too busy laughing at Nick’s comment to say anything about the trading thing but he was happy to see all his friends with gold eyes. _They’ll be fine._

~~~~

When he climbed into the Impala that night, it felt so natural that he knew his eyes were gold as all hell, but he didn’t care. Cas leaned over and kissed him heatedly, making up for being apart all day. Dean lightly grabbed Cas’ hand and brought it to his own crotch, pressing down to make sure Cas could feel exactly how hard he was. “Been thinkin’ about you all day, Cas.” 

“If you don’t get us home soon, I will climb in your lap while you’re driving. I don’t care.” Cas started moving his hand slowly while Dean drove. “Dean... have... have you bottomed before?” He knew his eyes were showing how nervous he was to ask that, but he couldn’t hide it if he tried.

“Who, me?” Dean still had his contacts in, which was infuriating. “Yeah, couple... few times.” He smirked a little, glancing over. “Why do you ask, sweetheart?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. I know I won’t be any good, but if you’d let me... I’d like to try.” _Stupid fucking eyes, stupid fucking blush._ Cas laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder to hide.

“It‘s the panties, huh?” Dean kissed his head quickly, but thanks to the hand Cas still had on Dean’s crotch, he could feel how much Dean wanted it. “Hell yeah, Cas. I just never asked cause I figured you’d go for it if you wanted it. You never seem to hold back, and I love that about you.”

“I didn’t know if you hated it or not, and if you did, I was okay with never trying. Did you like it when you did?” Cas sat up to watch Dean’s face and started moving his hand again.

Dean let out a whine and shifted, his cock solid and hot under Cas’ hand. “Yeah, I did.” His entire face and neck flushed, and he licked his lips slowly. “I liked it a lot.”

“Okay. Then I’m fucking you as soon as we get home and I apologize if I... don’t last very long.”

Biting his lip, Dean finally glanced over at Cas. “I probably won’t either, to be honest. Been a long time.” They pulled into the driveway and Dean threw the car in park, shutting it off quickly. 

“It’s been... never, so...” Cas got out of the car before Dean could question that and made his way up, using his own key to unlock it.

Dean followed behind him and shut the door quickly, immediately shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes. “Fuck, I actually can’t wait to have you inside of me.”

“Good, because I can’t wait either. Fuck dinner. Bed. Now.” Cas began stripping as he walked up the stairs and when he reached Dean’s room, he was just in those ruby panties Dean loved. “Have you ever been fucked by a guy in panties, Dean?”

Gorgeously flushed, Dean shook his head quickly as he made it into the room, tripping over his dress pants as he tried to kick them off. “Fuck… nope, no, can’t say I have. I’ve uh… okay, never actually been fucked by a guy period. Just pegged.” 

“Really? Well I should warn you, I’m not pulling out. It will be a lot messier than just lube and a peg.” Cas pulled him in and started rubbing their cocks together, moaning at the feel of their panties.

Dean shivered, whether from the words or the feeling, Cas didn’t know. He kissed him fiercely and then backed up, darting into the bathroom. “Hang on,” he said. When he came back a moment later, his eyes were pink. “Ditched the contacts. I want you to see what you do to me.” 

“Thank fuck. Lay down.” Cas grabbed the lube and could feel his hands trembling as he warmed his fingers. “I’m really not going to last long. Did you last long your first time you slid into an ass?”

He huffed a laugh and shook his head. “Didn’t even bottom out. I was your age, too, so I get it, Cas. Don’t sweat it. I’m not goin’ anywhere, and we’ve got all the time in the world to practice if you decide you like it. And if you don’t, I’m cool with this staying the way it has been.”

“Okay.” Cas nudged a finger inside, completely surprised by how tight it was. “Fuck, Dean. That is so tight. How do they even fit in there?!”

It took him a moment to respond, his eyes practically rolled back in his head. “Fuh… It’ll be fine, you’ll fit. Fuck, I bet you’re gonna split me open so good.” Dean bit his lip and reached down to palm himself through his panties, then shoved them down enough to fist his cock. 

It was clumsy and he knew it, but Dean kept making these delicious little noises that spurred Cas on, and eventually Dean nodded that he thought he was ready. 

“C’mon, Cas,” he whispered, dropping his leaking cock and reaching for him. “I’m dripping. Fuck my throat, lemme get you nice and wet for me.” 

“Fuck...” Cas pulled his fingers out and moved back so Dean could drop to his knees. His cock dripped onto Dean’s tongue before he nudged inside with a groan. “How the hell did I get so fucking lucky?” _His mouth is the best thing ever and I never want to feel anyone else’s ever again._

Dean swallowed him whole, stroking himself quickly between Cas’ legs. Cas rocked in, pulling Dean’s hair hard enough that the moan he let out vibrated through his length and made his toes curl. 

“Okay, okay... stop. I’m... I need to fuck you now. Lay on your back for me, baby.” Cas started lubing himself up while Dean got in position. He looked so fucking beautiful Cas had to lean down and suck him off too, just enough to get him wetter, then finally lined up at his tight hole. “Ready?”

“Yeah, fuck yeah. Need you, Cas.” Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ neck and brought their lips together as Cas finally nudged in, and the moan he released was embarrassing.

“Oh my— Dean... I...” He pushed past that tight ball of muscles and sank inside. “Fucking swear... this is like heaven around my cock.”

Dean’s eyes were so pink they may has well have been a new color entirely. He gasped, squeezing the base of his cock and letting out a strangled groan, wrapping his legs around Cas’ back. “Fucking incredible. You fill me up so well… feels amazing.” 

“Y— yeah. Dean, fuck, I’m already close.” Cas started rocking in and out and when his cock slipped out for the first time he cussed and shoved it back inside, moving faster and faster toward the finish line. “Dean, I —” He came harder than he expected to and nearly fell over on top of Dean. _Goddammit, he didn’t even come yet you fucking virgin!_ “Shit... I’m so—”

His apology was cut off as Dean kissed him, tugging on his hair and moaning into it as he stroked himself violently, coming all over his own chest. His ass squeezed Cas’ cock so tightly he was forced out, and when Dean finally broke the kiss, Cas leaned back to see his come dripping out of his boyfriend’s ass. 

_Holy fuck, that is hot from the other side, too._ “I know it wasn’t great, but can we please do that again sometime?” _I’m in love with your ass now, so say yes or I’ll just die right here._ To ensure a positive answer, he leaned down to lick up Dean’s come.

“Nngnh,” was all he got from Dean. Cas laughed, kissing up his chest and over his jaw. 

“What was that? Couldn’t quite make it out.” 

Dean huffed, breathing heavily and going boneless. “That was definitely better than a dildo. Imagine how good it’ll be once you’ve actually done it a few times.” 

“I can imagine, and I want that.” Cas leaned down and slid a finger inside of him, playing with his own come. “I love both positions with you.”

Again, Dean didn’t manage more than a gurgle. His body was flushed, accenting every freckle across his gorgeous skin, and Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him look that perfect. Dean gripped his own spent cock, spreading his legs further like he wanted more. 

“I love having new firsts with you, Dean. I wish I saved my ass for only you.” Cas kept playing with Dean’s hole and then leaned down to suck the head of his dick. 

He twitched, letting him continue for a moment and then squirming away. “Shit, what you lack in stamina you more than make up with in enthusiasm. Christ, sweetheart.” He leaned in to kiss him, then mumbled, “You know you’re moving in with me on the last day of school, right? I want you all day every day, all damn summer.” 

Cas looked into his eyes with a wide smile, nodding like an idiot. “Yes... Please, yes.”

Nothing but gold stared back at him as Dean pulled him down and wrapped him in his arms. “Good. All mine.” 

~~~~

“Holy shit... My last day at this school.” Cas glanced down the hallways with a small smile. “Have fun next year without me, guys.”

Abaddon had her arms draped over Jimmy’s shoulders and huffed a laugh. “Oh, we’ll have fun. Not as much fun as you, though. I’m jealous you get to go to school in your underwear.” 

“You think I’m wearing those?” Cas cackled dramatically, earning himself a shove. “I plan on being naked... in my boyfriend's bed.”

She rolled her eyes. “No one has seen Benny in months, you can drop the act now, Cas.” 

“I never dated Benny. I just let him fuck me sometimes.” Cas shrugged. “My boyfriend’s name is Dean.” _Motherfucking Winchester._ His smile was almost as bright as his eyes, and it only grew when Abaddon started talking shit. The bell rang to drown her out, signaling he was no longer a student there — right as Dean himself came around the corner. 

“Oh look, there he is.” Cas nodded toward him and visibly checked him out. “Isn’t he fucking gorgeous?”

Abby followed his eyes and laughed harder than he’d heard her laugh in a while, but her smile faded almost instantly as Dean spotted him and came over. “Hey, sweetheart. You ready to go home?” He pulled Cas into a kiss right there in the hallway, causing everyone around them to stop dead. 

Cas being Cas, wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth proudly. He leaned back after a while, just to look at his friends’ faces and grin. “Yeah, I’m ready to go home, baby.” For the first time in public, Cas interlocked their fingers and started walking down the hall. _Yup, all mine. Sorry not sorry, bitches._

Miss Missouri saw them as they were walking out and rolled her eyes with a sigh. “It’s about time, you two. I was getting tired of pretending like I didn’t know.”

Dean immediately froze, swallowing hard and staring at her. “What?”

She chuckled, using her key fob to unlock her car. “Have a nice summer, gentlemen.” Before either of them could say anything else, she drove off. Dean turned to stare at Cas open mouthed.

“Okay, did we suck _that_ bad at hiding it, or is she just friggin psychic?” 

“Both? I think definitely both. But I warned you, I love sucking.” Cas leaned in to bite Dean’s lip playfully. “Come on. Let’s go home.” 

#### EPILOGUE 

“Castiel Novak.”

Cas took a deep breath and walked across the stage, blushing when Dean stood and whistled louder than anyone in the building. _Gods, I love him._

Miss Missouri handed Cas a copy of his diploma, took a quick photo, and then it was done. 

He graduated high school. 

_I fucking did it!_ There were some hard times his senior year, and even moments when he thought he might have made a mistake, but now that he was here… he knew it all worked out.

He had a diploma, he was eighteen, he was living with the best boyfriend in the entire universe, and life was only getting better. By the time they all threw their hats and went to find their families, Cas strolled over to Dean and melted into his chest to whisper, “I did it.”

“Course you did, sweetheart. I knew you would.” Dean kissed him fully as his friends came over to join. Jask, Ares, Jimmy, Abaddon, Nick, and Gabe were all there to cheer him on. Aunt Amara was standing behind Dean with a proud smile and tears in her eyes, but it was clear Dean wasn’t letting go of him anytime soon. “Y’know, when we get home… I’m gonna kiss you fifty- _six_ times.” 

“Of course you are.” Cas chuckled. Dean had stuck to his word to kiss him fifty-five times every single day, and Cas wasn’t complaining. He would never get sick of those lips. “You spoil me. I love it.”

“And I love you,” Dean said, kissing him again. “That one was free, doesn’t count.”

Jask ruffled Cas’ hair and held Ares close. “Alright, D. Time for us to take the hot nurse and the newly minted grown-ups to a cabin in the woods. You guys ready to roll?”

Abaddon started muttering about how only peasants intentionally lived without showers, and Jimmy kissed her to shut her up. “Yes, we’re ready.” 

“You guys have fun. No getting pregnant. I know nature makes people horny... Wait, is that just me?” Cas tilted his head and moved to hide behind Dean when Amara scoffed and tried to slap at him.

“We’re all gonna have fun, Cas. And don't worry, we got our own cabin.” Dean grinned, waving to Amara with an apologetic yet excited grin. “Onward, everyone! We’re burnin’ daylight.” 

Cas stripped off that dreadful graduation gown and held Dean’s hand as he walked toward that beautiful Impala. He had never been so happy, and it wasn’t just him. Everyone he loved and cared about was happy. _No way life ever gets better than this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let's hope the finale of SPN is even better. 😉


End file.
